Rokudaime, l'espoir du village de la feuille
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Une terrible menace planne sur Konoha. Le village de Tenpi répond à l'appel de l'Hokage pour mettre un terme à ce problème...Naruto et ses amis devront s'allier à deux shinobis bien mystérieux...Mais il ne faut jamais oublier ça Le malheur est un pont ver
1. Chapter 1

Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha

**Chapitre 1**

**Le soleil illuminait comme chaque jour de son éternel éclat, un village bien caché à l'abri des regards. Celui ci était immense, ils abritaient de nombres ninja puissants, donc le plus suprême d'entre eux, le Rokudaime…Le sixième Kage que le pays est connu. La communauté était la seule d'une île dont seuls les ninja y habitant connaissait l'existence, à l'exception d'un seul ninja, qui était admiré dans cette petite contrée. Sabura était allé sur sa terrasse pour profitait de la chaleur du soleil, il enleva pour cela son chapeau laissant découvrir le visage ridé d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blanchit aux yeux d'un bleu intense. Le Hizashikage était malgré son âge, un homme de grande taille au corps corpulent. Sabura alluma sa pipe et savoura pleinement cette instant de tranquillité. Le village caché de Tenpi n'avait jamais connu de guerre, puisque personne ne connaissait plus ou moins son existence. **

**Hizashikage-sama ! l'interpella une voix essoufflé**

**Sabura se retourna est observa le ninja venu qui avait été autrefois un de ses élèves. Le ninja espion était âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux blond firent reflet sur le soleil se qui éblouit son maître, ses yeux marron avaient l'air de fuir le regard du Kage. Il finit par esquiver un sourire.**

**Jirô dit-il simplement **

**Nous avons trouvé ça à l'entrée du village annonça t-il au vieillard en brandissant un aigle marron qui avait autour de sa patte droite un message**

**Le Hizashikage pris soigneusement la missive puis relâcha le volatile. Il déplia le message qui lut silencieusement. Sabura releva la tête **

**Jirô, rassemble tout les espions et anbu du village, réunion d'urgence déclara t-il d'une voix calme**

**L'espion acquit de la tête et disparut aussitôt. Le Kage s'approcha d'un poteau en bois et y accrocha un drapeaux jaune qu'il hissa en haut.**

**Oneesan ! Regardes, le drapeau jaune à été hissé ! s'exclama un petit garçon**

**Le jeune garçon regarda sa sœur inquiète de ses yeux profond. La jeune fille souleva ses long cheveux brun ruisselant de sueur et jeta ses yeux bleu dans les noir de son petit frère, elle s'accroupit pour atteindre la hauteur du garnement et déplaça une des deux mèche long et brunes qui descendait le long du visage de son cadet.**

**Takeshi, c'est juste pour informer aux villageois qu'il y a une réunion ! répondit-elle**

**Elle a raison pas de quoi s'inquiété ! Pas vrai Yuki lança un jeune homme de même âge que la sœur de Takeshi à un plus petit lui ressemblant**

**Daichi et Yuki Kuma, deux frères aux cheveux violet et yeux vert. Ils ont sept ans d'écart et font partit du clan Kuma qui signifie Ours. Les amis d'enfance de Takeshi et sa sœur.**

**On devrait peut être arrêté pour aujourd'hui ? proposa la jeune fille**

**Je suis d'accord, Junko-chan, Takeshi m'a épuisé ! s'exclama Yuki**

**Oneesan, je vais récupérer mon Katana ! dit Takeshi en courant vers un arbre**

**Daichi attrapa deux serviette et en lança une en direction de son petit frère, puis s'assit à côté de Junko**

**J'arrive pas à croire que Takeshi qui n'a seulement onze ans soit déjà Chuuin dit-il**

**Il fait la fierté d' Ojiisan ! s'exclama t-elle**

**En parlant de ton grand père, à ton avis qu'est ce qui peut bien ce passer dans son bureau ? demanda Daichi**

**Je ne sais pas, mais c'est plutôt rare de voir le drapeau jaune, ça doit être quelques chose d'important déclara la jeune fille**

**La salle de réunion était bondée et bruyante, Sabura entra et s'installa calmement à sa place, attendant le calme qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.**

**Bien, aujourd'hui nous avons eu un message du village caché de la feuille, Konoha, qui se trouve au pays du feu. Tsunade-sama nous demande du renfort expliqua le Kage**

**Nous avons entendu parlés qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitations, ils se sont fait plusieurs ennemies comme l' Akatsuki et un dénommé Orochimaru déclara un anbu**

**L'Akatsuki…Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parlé de cette organisation, Orochimaru…ils auront besoin de notre aide, c'est pour cela que je vais envoyé notre meilleur Jounin annonça Sabura**

**Une agitation s'installa au seins de la pièce**

**Mais Hizashikage-sama, est ce vraiment nécessaire ! s'exclama un ninja **

**Ce sera donc notre meilleur Jounin et Takeshi qui iront prêter mains fort déclara le vieillard**

**Sabura-sama ! Takeshi est encore trop jeune ! Et pourquoi deux ? s'emporta un anbu**

**Il faut être discret, et vous n'avez pas à discuté mon choix ! Jirô, va chercher Junko et dis lui de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau au plus vite**

**Bien ! répondit Jirô en s'éclipsant**

**Le ninja espion sauta du bâtiment et courut jusqu'à un vague terrain où s'entraîné les quatre ninja, dont Takeshi. Celui ci s'était allongé dans l'herbe en compagnie de Yuki, ensemble ils observaient les nuages, pendant que les deux plus grands parlaient un peu plus loin.**

**Junko-san ! cria Jirô**

**Junko se releva et alla à la rencontre du ninja espion. **

**Qu'y a t-il Jirô-san ? demanda le jeune fille**

**Jirô lui expliqua briavement la réunion **

**Je vois…Takeshi, reste avec Daichi et Yuki ! Jirô-san on y va**

**La jeune fille se précipita dans le bureau de son grand père et défonça la porte**

**Ojiisan ! Je suis là ! s'écria t-elle**

**Elle et Jirô regardèrent la pièce complètement vide et calme, seul un bruit étrange provenait de derrière la porte. Jirô ravala bruyamment ça salive et poussa la porte. Sabura était complètement collé au mur.**

**Hizashikage-sama ! s'horrifia Jirô**

**Junko, tu l'as encore fait exprès ! demanda le Kage**

**Non, pas cette fois, tu es pitoyable soupira t-elle**

**Jirô quitta la salle, Sabura s'installa à son bureau et Junko s'assit en face de lui**

**Junko, j'ai fait appel à toi, parce que cette mission de résistance de Rang B actuellement ce changera petit à petit en Rang S, nos espion on découvert que l'organisation de l'Akatsuki on commençaient leur plan, il y a déjà deux ans, de pus un village nommait Konoha nous demande du secours car Orochimaru fait des siennes. Je t'envoie donc réaliser deux mission : Un, il faut déjouer le plan de l'Akatsuki, sinon personnes de ce monde n'auras d'avenir ; de Deux, va aider le village de la feuille, Tsunade compte sur nous expliqua le vieil homme**

**Tsunade-sama…D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux, Ojiisan dit-elle en se levant**

**Junko, ton coéquipier sera Takeshi lança Sabura **

**La jeune fille se retourna et se rassit**

**Je savais qu'un truc cloché ! soupira t-elle**

**Ecoutes, il est temps pour ton frère de le mettre à l'épreuve déclara Rokudaime**

**Ojiisan, il st encore si jeune…Je refuse, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix annonça t-elle en se levant**

**Junko se dirigea vers la sortit puis ouvrit la porte**

**Ojiisan, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, sache que tu sera le seul responsable**

**La jeune Jounin de dix huit ans rejoignit son frère et lui expliqua la mission**

Je vais faire une mission de Rang A ! Avec Oneesan en plus ! s'excita Takeshi

**Ojiisan a dit « Connaître les autres c'est sagesse, se connaître soi-même c'est sagesse suprême**

**Elle lança un regard à son frère qui ouvert une BD nommait Nindô Iaï do , l'art de dégainé le sabre. Puis l'interpella.**

**Eh, Takeshi, prépare ton sac, on part dans dix minutes ! déclara t-elle**

**C'est vrai ! Super ! Je prend aussi ma BD pour m'entraîner s'écria t-il**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Junko était sur la route en compagnie de son frère à vogué sur les océans en direction du pays du feu.**

**Bon, que fait-elle soupira Shikamaru**

**Aux portes de Konoha, Shikamaru, Kiba sur Akamaru, Naruto, Neji et Chôji attendaient l'arrivée de leur nouvelle coéquipière**

**Les femmes ne sont jamais à l'heures ! râla le fainéant**

**Arrête un peu de râler, Sakura-chan va arriver ! défendit Naruto**

**Neji se contenta de s'appuyer contre une des immense portes, Chôji entama un paquets de chips, histoire de passer le temps. Kiba attendait sagement bien confortablement installé sur son chien. **

**Naruto-kun ! s'écria Sakura encourant vers la sortie du village **

**Sakura s'excusa auprès de Shikamaru qui les accepta. Celui ci organisa la mission qui consisté à se rendre au pays du vent pour allé récupérer des information que Gaara possédait à Suna. Ils se mirent en route laissant Kiba les guider.**

**Oneesan grande sœur**

**Ojiisan grand père**

Shigure89 

**Nouvelle fic, en fait elle reprend deux idée combinée en une seule, notamment Bakemono et une nouvelle idée qui n'avait pas de nom lol ! XD**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même si ce chap n'est pas terrible niveau révélation !**

**A la prochaine**

**Lâchez vos com**

**Bon je crois que pour une fois je ne mettrais pas te titre aux Chapitre…Je n'ai pas d'idée pour ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 2**

**Une brise légère de vent faisait vaciller es long cheveux brun d'une jeune fille de dix huit ans qui avait son regard océan fixait droit devant elle, alors qu'un gamin d'une dizaine d'année aussi brun qu'elle se contentait de manœuvrer le gouvernail qu'il observait avec attention de ses yeux profond du petit bateau où ils se trouvaient. **

**Takeshi, je vois la côte ! annonça Junko**

**Oneesan, alors ça y est on est arrivé au pays du feu ? demanda le petit frère**

**Oui, mais on aura une grande partie du pays à traverser expliqua t-elle**

**Tu crois qu'on pourras fait appel à Kurohy et Tara pour aller plus vite ? interrogea Takeshi**

**Non, écoutes moi bien, quand on sera sur les terres du pays du feu, en aucun cas tu ne dois utiliser tes techniques, je t'autorise qu'a employer ton Katana, des shuriken et kunai…commença la Jounin**

**Et pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu vas pas utiliser tes techniques ? coupa t-il**

**Seulement toi, c'est une question de principe, tu ne les utilisera que si je t'y autorise, est ce clair ? demanda Junko**

**Très clair, mais c'est injuste, c'est quand même une mission de Rang A ! s'exclama Takeshi**

**Ca c'est ce que tu crois, otooto…murmura t-elle**

**Hein ? **

**L'embarcation de tarda pas à toucher le sol, Junko sauta du bateau et le guida jusqu'à la rive puis l'y attacha. Takeshi descendit à son tour tout en prenant deux sac et en tendit un à sa sœur. Delà ils s'engouffrèrent dans une forêt épaisse.**

**Oneesan, on doit aller où ? demanda Takeshi en regardant autour de lui**

**Konoha est à l'ouest, enfin c'est que m'a dit Ojiisan répondit-elle en passant devant son frère**

**Junko se retourna et observa son frère qui fit un signe de tête**

**Quoi ? dit-il**

**A partir de maintenant, prend garde à tes arrières, on n'est à l'abri de rien ici ! déclara la jeune fille**

**Takeshi eu un moment de recule**

**Sérieux ? Je n'ai qu'a ac…commença le petit**

**Interdiction ! s'écria Junko**

**Ok, ok je n'insiste pas ! bouda t-il**

**Junko se mit en route suivit de très près par Takeshi qui ne cessait de regarder dans tout les sens. La forêt était assez éclairée vu que c'était le jour, mais ça n'allait pas durée, elle était aussi très vaste ce qui effrayé un peu Takeshi, il avait horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Il ajusta son Katana attaché dans son dos.**

**Proche du village de Suna, Naruto et les autres s'étaient arrêtés.**

**Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Shikamaru qui était rentré dans Akamaru**

**Il va y avoir une tempête de sable ! déclara Kiba**

**Qu'alors nous faire, les tempête de sables peuvent durant plusieurs jours et si nous sommes pris dedans, nos vies seront en danger ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Shikamaru regarda l'horizon puis s'accroupit et se plaça dans sa position fétiche pour réfléchir. Chôji en profita pour manger un peu, Naruto et Sakura allèrent s'assoirent bientôt suivis de Neji et Kiba. Quelques minutes passèrent et le ninja fainéant avait toujours les yeux clos.**

**Takeshi sursauta et Junko se retourna **

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda t-elle inquiète vu l'expression de son frère**

**Je sais pas…un mauvais pressentiments souffla t-il **

**Junko sillonna le paysage et ferma les yeux, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait de plus développée dans sont corps, son ouïe. Le décors défila devant elle, puis Junko perçut des bruits de pas.**

**Il y a quelqu'un qui approche, et il se déplace très rapidement analysa Junko**

**Oui, ça je m'en doutais, mais c'est un peu tard là ! s'exclama Takeshi**

**La jeune fille se retourna et regard tout comme son frère une branche d'un arbre sur laquelle se tenait un jeune homme brun aux yeux rouge d'une vingtaine d'année.**

**Ces yeux, on dirait le Sharingan, mais ça n'a pas la même forme pensa Junko**

**Takeshi regarda le ninja en question avec une drôle d'expression, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un habillait de la sorte, un chapeau de paille et un long manteau noir avec de petits nuages rouges.**

**Takeshi ne t'approcha pas de ce type ! ordonna la grande sœur**

**Pourquoi ? Il est dangereux ? demanda t-il bêtement**

**Takeshi a en croire part son physique ce gars s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, troisième membre de l'Akatsuki qui signifie « lune rouge », c'est une organisation pas très net, mais d'habitude il est accompagné d'un homme répugnant ressemblant à un requin, cet Itachi est un criminel de rang S expliqua briavement la Jounin**

**Le jeune garçon se retourna et fixa Itachi**

**Ce type…rang S…Oneesan on serait pas dans la Kuso là ? balbutia le petit Chuuin**

**Itachi se contenta de sourire comme si ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un le connaisse et qui sache à qui, il avait à faire.**

**Takeshi, moi-même je n'ai pas le niveau pour battre ce type, et je crains qu'il nous laisse partir si facilement, otooto, la méthode dispersion ! déclara Junko**

**Takeshi fit signe de la tête qu'il avait compris, Itachi sauta de son arbre, il se doutait sans doute de quelques chose et s'avança vers Takeshi qui sortit de son fourreau, son petit sabre qu'il adorait tant. Junko, elle enchaîna plusieurs signes rapidement**

**Kasumi no jutsu ! s'écria t-elle**

**Un épais brouillard gris apparut alors, recouvrant une bonne partie de la vaste forêt. Takeshi ne sachant plus ou se trouvait sa sœur commença à paniquer légèrement. Le jeune ninja sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.**

**Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et se releva, les autres attendirent sa solution**

**Une tempête de sable…Nous rebroussons le chemin et allons nous faire un campement dans notre pays, puis attendront que cette tempête passe. Kiba et moi iront jeter un œil de temps en temps, les informations de Gaara seront très précieuse pour nous, il n'est pas question de retourner au village déclara le génie**

**Les autres fit signes de la tête et rebroussèrent le chemin jusqu'au pays du feu.**

**Takeshi, que fais tu ? Bon, suis moi, il faut absolument s'éloigner de ce type dit Junko en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de son cadet**

**Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama t-il**

**Il suivit sa sœur et coururent plusieurs minutes puis la Jounin estima que le danger était à présent loin. Elle s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre et Takeshi fit de même en face d'elle.**

**Oneesan, pourquoi as tu dis que tu n'était pas en mesure de battre ce type, alors que tu fais partie des plus puissant ninja du village ? Et c'est quoi cette technique, je ne ressentais absolument plus rien ! demanda le Chuuin**

**Takeshi, tu n'as pas remarqué que ce gars possédait le Sharingan ! Enfin, ce n'est pas celui que l'on connais, je n'en n'avait jamais vu un pareil…Il doit s'agir du Mangekyou Sharingan…Les techniques qu'il peut utiliser avec ce Sharingan aurait bien pu nous tuer ! Ce type est bien plus fort que moi…Pour ce qui est de ma technique, elle consiste normalement à se dissimuler, je t'explique : ce brouillard épais fait disparaître toute odeurs et chakra, ainsi tu peux surprendre ton adversaire, mais elle est excellent pour fuir aussi ! Je te l'apprendrais un jour expliqua t-elle**

**Hum, j'ai compris, mais je n'avais pas remarqué que ce type avait le Sharingan, j'ai plutôt observé sa coiffure, il a la même que a mienne mais en plus long ! Tu crois qu'il lit « Nindô Iaï do » ? Parce que moi, j'ai voulu faire la même coiffure que le héro de la BD, Takuto ! s'exclama le petit garçon**

**Junko le regard en baissant la tête avec une grosse goutte, puis releva soudainement la tête.**

**Quoi, encore ! pensa t-elle**

**Elle balaya du regard les alentour avant d'apercevoir son petit frère se faire projeter contre un arbre et d'y être collé par une substance verdâtre. **

**Que c'est-il passé ? Depuis qu'on a quitté le village, j'ai l'impression que mon ouïe a baissé ! Je n'ai rien entendu venir pensa Junko en cherchant le coupable de la mixture qui emprisonné son frère.**

**Oneesan, ce truc est dégueux ! s'exclama Takeshi en essayant de bouger**

**Un homme aux cheveux court blanc habillé de la tenu du pays d'Oto descendit de nulle part et observa de près le garnement qui bougé comme un ver.**

**Voilà qui est intéressant, je me demande ce que dirais Orochimaru-sama s'il voyait à quel point ce gamin ressemble à notre petit protégé dit-il**

**T'approche pas de moi toi ! Qu'est ce que t's moche ! déclara le Chuuin en lui crachant à la figure**

**C'est pas vrai, encore ! Y a pas moins d'être tranquille dans ce pays ! Eh toi, laisse mon frère tranquille ! s'énerva Junko**

**Le ninja se retourna et haussa les épaules puis porta attention au bandeau que la jeune femme portait à son bras gauche sur lequel était représenté un cercle avec quatre petite vagues à chaque point cardinaux.**

**De quel pays êtes vous ? demanda t-il**

**Aucune importance ! Takeshi pendant que je l'occupe, par tout les moyens que tu possède défait toi de cette chose gluantes ! dit-elle**

**Takeshi releva la tête et constata que sa sœur était en position de combat**

**Oneesan, vraiment toutes ? Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je veux pas que tu aies affaire à ce type ! s'exclama t-il**

**Absolument toutes, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec tout ces types bizarre, on a mission, n'oublies pas ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! répondit la grande sœur**

**Takeshi essaya de bouger le bras pour attraper son Katana. Le ninja inconnu se lança sur Junko.**

**L'équipe de Naruto avait atteint le pays du feu. Kiba se retourna vers Shikamaru**

**Je sens une odeur qui m'es familière dit-il**

**C'est bon ou mauvais ça ? demanda Naruto qui s'empara d'un kunai **

**On n'a qu'a le demander à Kiba ! s'exclama Shikamaru**

**C'est un des quatre sbires d'Orochimaru et il est en compagnie de deux personnes que je ne connais pas répondit l'homme chien**

**Guide nous à eux, on pourras peut être récoltés des informations finalement dit le ninja fainéant**

**Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers l'endroit ou avait commencer un nouveau combat…**

**Oneesan grande sœur**

**Otooto petit frère**

**Ojiisan grand père**

**Kuso merde**

Shigure89 

**Coucou !**

**Voilà le chapitre2 , n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos com et aux prochain chap !**

**Tafopamadlaine Merci, pour le com ! Bha si tu veux elle sera rien que pour toi lol ! Oui, pour une fois je vais essayer de réunir les personnages du mangas, ça va pas être facile ! Désolé pur les fautes, si ça t'amuse de les corriger moi, je suis pour ! Voilà la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 3, une technique au delà de notre imagination**

Naruto et les autres sautaient de branches en branches, rejoignant petit à petit l'endroit où les ninja de Tenpi étaient.

**Fichu d'Orochimaru ! On s'est débarrassé des ses cinq sbires il y a quatre ans ! Et il en a trouvé d'autres plus puissant ! s'excita le renard**

**Calmes toi Naruto, ces quatre là on c'est déjà battu contre eux…Neji c'est occupé d'Akira, le plus grand d'entre eux, Naruto, toi de Takumi, celui qui utilise des techniques tellement morbide qu'on c'est jamais à quoi s'attendre, Kiba avec Abunai qui surnommé l'homme élastique et enfin Chôji et moi sommes tombés contre Tansho qui est maître des illusions déclara Shikamaru **

**Tu pourrais ajouter qu'ils nous ont écrasés la dernière fois ! ironisa Kiba toujours sur le dos de son chien**

**Ils sont bien plus fort que les autres, mais ils n'ont pas encore activés leurs sceaux contre nous remarque Neji**

**Shikamaru soupira bruyamment et continua sa route avec ses compagnons**

**Junko observa son adversaire de plus près en lui fonçant dessus et tout en le tapant, elle fit un salto arrière et le pointa du doigt**

**Abunai ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Akamaru humant tout comme son maître l'air regardait autour de lui**

**On approche, juste devant nous annonça Akamaru **

**Shikamaru s'arrêta suivit par les autres**

**On dirait qu'il y a une confrontation là bas…On va se rapprocher et regarder un peu ce qu'il ce passe ! dit-il**

**Les autres firent signes de tête qu'ils avaient compris et se cachèrent tous derrière un buisson. Le groupe regarda l'homme aux cheveux blanc d'abord**

**C'est Abunai murmura Kiba**

**Puis leurs regard se dirigea sur Junko**

**Qui est cette fille ? Le cinquième membre ? demanda Naruto**

**Je ne pense pas déclara Shikamaru**

**Sakura observait le jeune frère de Junko et se figea dessus **

**Ce petit garçon murmura t-elle**

**Les cinq garçons la regardèrent d'air air interrogateur puis observèrent Takeshi. Naruto n'en cru pas ses yeux, tout comme les autres**

**On dirait…Il ressemble à…balbutia le renard**

**Junko avait toujours le doigt pointé sur Abunai**

**Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore ! demanda t-elle en baissant le doigt**

**L'homme aux cheveux blanc la regarda puis après un instant d'hésitation fit un bond en arrière**

**Ah ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, Yamanako Junko ! dit-il**

**Malheureusement pour toi si ! Ca fait quoi ?…Hum quatre ans ? déclara t-elle**

**Takeshi toujours en train d'attraper son Katana lança à sa sœur**

**Oneesan, qui est ce type ? **

**Il y a quatre ans j'ai été envoyée en mission au pays d'Oto, et je me suis battu contre lui expliqua Junko**

**Battu par une gamine de quatorze ans ! rajouta t-il**

**Dans les buissons Kiba recula un peu**

**Cette fille l'a battu ? s'étonna t-il**

**Abunai se remit en position de combat **

**En quatre ans, j'ai acquis une nouvelle puissance dit-il**

**Et moi je me suis beaucoup entraînée ! Eh, Abunai, si tu veux vraiment te battre de nouveau contre moi, viens pas pleurer si t'as un bras en moins ! le prévenu t-elle**

**Elle se retourna vers son frère**

**Takeshi libère toi vite de cette substance, si c'est Abunai qui l'a créé, elle craint le feu ! lui dit la jeune fille**

**Quoi ! Mais si j'utilise un Katon, je vais me brûler ! s'exclama Takeshi en gigotant**

**Qui t'as dit de l'utiliser comme ça ? Personnalise le comme tu as l'habitude de faire ! lui lança Junko**

**La Jounin se retourna vers Abunai**

**Bon faisons vite, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un type comme toi ! s'exclama t-elle en enchainant des signes**

**Takeshi observa les signes avec un grosse goutte**

**Je ne savais pas que tu étais si cruelle, oneesan ! lui cria t-il**

**Junko eu une sourire en coin**

**Ibiru no jutsu ! La technique de la torture ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Des vibration s'échappèrent du corps de la jeune fille. Abunai enchaîna très vite des signes.**

**Dans les buissons Shikamaru resta sur le cu**

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda t-il**

**Un bouclier défia l'attaque de Junko, celle ci avait disparu et réapparut derrière Abunai et lui lança une pluie de shuriken. Le ninja d'Oto ne pu qu'en esquiver quelques un**

**J'avais oublié que ta spécialité est d'utiliser une technique qui en cache une autre ! dit-il en crachant du sang**

**Junko haussa les épaules et enchaîna d'autres signes.**

**Akamaru observa les gestes**

**Kiba, cette technique, c'est commença Akamaru**

**Oui, Gatsuuga finit-il**

**Gatsuuga s'écria Junko**

**Elle fonça sous la forme d'une mini tornade sur Abunai puis après l'avoir touché et fit un salto arrière pour se mettre devant son petit frère qui essayé toujours de sortir son Katana**

**Abunai s'étais déformé pour esquiver l'attaque**

**Je m'en doutais, ce que tu peux être pénible souffla t-elle**

**Je vous maudit, vous ninja de Tenpi du pays caché d'Akari ! s'écria t-il**

**Bon, puisque tu es collant, je n'ai vraiment le choix…Je vais utiliser cette technique soupira Junko**

**Takeshi fit un bond**

**Pour de vrai ! Je vais enfin voir à quoi ça ressemble ? s'exclama t-il tout content**

**Oui, mais libère toi, Takeshi ! lança t-elle**

**Qu'est ce que tu prépare encore toi ! Ta dernière attaque m'as cloué au lit pendant six mois ! s'exclama Abunai en déchirant le haut de sa tunique pour laisser apparaître une cicatrice brisée pas une griffes**

**Oui, je me souviens, mais dis moi tu t'es battu contre quoi ? Vu cette griffe, je dirais contre un monstre à griffe de deux mètre ? demanda Junko**

**Un morveux avec son chien géant cracha t-il**

**La jeune fille haussa les épaules **

**Passons, Abunai prépare toi à voir la créature de tes cauchemars ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Qu'est ce que tu me prépare encore ? s'énerva t-il**

**Juste le droit d'allé en enfer une bonne fois pur toute ! répondit le jeune fille**

**Dans les buissons chacun regardaient ce combat avec attention**

**Que va t-elle faire ? demanda Shikamaru**

**Une invocation…déclara Naruto qui la voyait mordre son pouce**

**Quelle genre ? demanda Sakura**

**Junko se trouvait face au groupe et à Abunai. Takeshi avait enfin réussit à sortir son Katana de son fourreau.**

**La jeune file enchaîna des signes puis claqua sa main aux sol ou un sceau noir apparut.**

**Kurohy ! s'écria t-elle**

**Un nuage de fumée blanche cacha la zone où elle se trouvait. Naruto et Sakura sursautèrent en voyant des énorme yeux rouges à travers l'épais brouillard, lorsqu'il se dissipa, le groupe pu voir derrière la jeune fille, une panthère noir à six queues aussi grande qu'Akamaru la gueule grande ouvert montrant bien les énormes canines de l'animal ou en tombé de la bave. **

**Un démon ! s'exclama Shikamaru**

**Impossible déclara Neji**

**Sakura avait simplement la bouche grande ouverte**

**Elle est énorme dit Chôji en faisant tomber son paquet de chips**

**C'est dingue articula Kiba**

**Comment est ce possible ? balbutia Naruto très surpris**

**Abunai recula. Junko, elle se redressa avec un sourire en coin.**

**Al…commença t-elle**

**Le démon lui avait sauté dessus et on ne pouvait plus voir la jeune fille, mais seulement la panthère s'excité sur le corps sous elle.**

**Oneesan ! s'écria Takeshi**

**Le garçon fit des signes et lança un katon sur son Katana qui devint un sabre de feu et coupa la substance et courra vers le montre. Le Chuuin voulut donné un coup de sabre mais fut stoppait par une ses queues de l'animal qui l'attrapa pour l'emprisonné.**

**Ku…mmm ! s'écria Junko**

**Mon dieu, c'est horrible dit Sakura en baissant la tête**

**Qu'est…dit Naruto avant d'éclater de rire**

**La panthère faisait peur à voir, elle avait les yeux comme ça : et léchait Junko avec son énorme langue. Tous sauf Junko et Naruto mort de rire eurent une grosse goutte de sueur. La jeune fille se dégagea et se mit devant Kurohy qui se mit à ronronner et caresser Junko avec sa tête. La Jounin soupira**

**Oui, moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, mais arrête de lécher je suis assez trempée comme ça et libère Takeshi dit-elle**

**Le démon s'exécuta, il libéra Takeshi et s'assit balança ses six queues et leva une patte**

**Yo, Kurohy ! dit Junko en frappant dans la patte **

**La jeune fille baissa sa main et Kurohy tapa dedans en manquant de peut d'écraser celle qui l'avait invoquée !**

**Puis elle se retourna vers Abunai qui avait toujours sa goutte de sueur et la bouche grande ouverte.**

**Abunai, voici, le plus fidèle de mes alliés, Kurohy, le démon panthère noir à six queues ! annonça t-elle**

**Que…c'est dit-il**

**Derrière les buissons **

**Ca c'est le genre d'invocation que Naruto ferait dit Kiba**

**Pourquoi ? demanda bêtement le renard**

**Parce c'est l'invocation la plus…comment dire essaya Sakura**

**Comment est ce possible ? Comment cette file peut-elle invoquer un démon ? demanda Shikamaru**

**Et où se trouve son pays, Akari ? rajouta Neji**

**Junko monta sur son démon qui se mit à charger…**

Shigure89 

**Et voilà le troisième chap **

**Tafolpamadleine Le sort d'Itachi tu le connaîtra plus tard ! En attendant la suite !**

**Aya-chan Oui ! Merci de m'avoir aidée ! The suite**

**A tout ce qui la lisent, que vous soyez membre ou pas ! Lâchez vos com !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 4, rencontre en alliés**

**Kurohy donna un coups de tête à Abunai qui se releva très vite. Junko lui lança un regard intriguée et descendit du dos du démon, Elle se plaça au centre de la clairière ou elle se trouvait. La jeune fille fit en sorte d'être bien droite, puis elle ferma les yeux et fit le signe du tigre et resta ainsi plusieurs secondes.**

**Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore ? demanda Abunai **

**Il ne prit pas le risque d'attendre qu'elle ait fini et s'élança sur elle. Kurohy le rejeta immédiatement d'un coups de queues. Puis observa sa jeune maîtresse.**

**Qu' y a t-il Junko ? demanda t-il inquiet**

**La jounin ne répondit pas. Takeshi scruta l'horizon**

**Que cherche t-elle ? Oneesan ne prend cette position pour se concentrer soit pour méditer sur une solution rapide de finir un combat, ou pour entendre ce qui ce passe dans les alentour de cinq cent mètres à la ronde avec son ouïe pensa le jeune garçon**

**Un chakra étrange vert se mit à tourner autour de Junko en spiral**

**Midori no jutsu ? murmura Takeshi surpris**

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? questionna le ninja ennemi**

**Dans les buissons Shikamaru ne lâchait pas du regard la moindre miette du combat**

**Je n'ai jamais vu un tel chakra murmura Sakura**

**Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi, je me demande ce que c'est répondit Naruto en regardant tous ses coéquipiers qui haussèrent tous les épaules sauf le plus fainéant d'entre eux**

**Kurohy se plaça devant la jeune fille qui paraissait avoir disparut de ce monde**

**La technique Midori fait partie des « six », en fait cette fille devant toi, à parement tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire…Junko est la meilleure ninja que le pays d'Akari est connue, il faut dire qu'elle appartient à deux clans extrêmement puissant : celui de son père le clan Yamanako et celui de sa défunte mère, un clan dont le nom n'est prononcé que dans un seul village…Mais elle m'a interdit de le prononcer…Junko a depuis toute petite appris à se battre tout en ayant les yeux bandée, ce qui fait qu'elle a une excellente audition, mais le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle a créé six techniques, et deux d'entre elles sont mortelles, deux autres peuvent gravement blesser quelqu'un, une autre sert à camoufler les odeurs et le chakra, d'ailleur elle l'utilise pour fuir des combats et la sixième, c'est elle qu'est exécute en ce moment même…expliqua Kurohy**

**Incroyable…murmura Shikamaru complètement captivé**

**Les cinq autres le fixèrent pendant un moment**

**Que veux tu dire par incroyable ? demanda Naruto**

**Le génie de l'équipe observa ses coéquipiers**

**Ecoutes Naruto, toi aussi inventés plusieurs techniques et améliorés comme certains d'entre nous, mais inventer six techniques dont quatre d'entre elles peuvent être mortelles ou très dangereuse, ce n'est pas classique…Si ce démon dis vrai, on ne doit pas sous estimer cette fille…dit t-il**

**Kurohy fixa Abunai dans les yeux**

**Ce n'est pas tout, Junko est la seule à pouvoir utiliser une technique qui pourrait lui faire perdre la vie…Une technique de sa propre invention, qu'elle a déjà utiliser pour sauver la vie de son amis d'enfance qu'elle considère comme son frère…** **Kuyashisa no jutsu, la technique le la résurrection…Junko est la seule à savoir ramener un mort à la vie…Cela la plongeait dans un coma profond pendant deux semaines…Elle n'est pas une ninja ordinaire…Elle a un grand cœur et toujours prête à sacrifier sa vie à autri, bon…elle a son caractère…Voilà qui est Junko finit Kurohy**

**Eh, démon, à quoi consiste cette technique ? demanda Abunai**

**Ce n'est pas une technique offensive, elle ne compte pas l'utiliser sur toi…Midori est une technique de concentration extrême…Et ce n'est pas normale…L'utiliser pendant un combat n'a pas de sens…Elle va user trop de chakra…Qu'observe t-elle ? Elle est tellement concentrée qu'elle a complètement oubliée où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait…déclara Kurohy**

**Vous croyez qu'elle s'est aperçut de notre présence ? demanda Neji**

**Je ne pense pas répondit Shikamaru**

**Naruto sursauta en même temps que Junko qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux…**

**Je vois…Alors ils comptent vraiment le faire…si c'est le cas on doit faire très vite… pensa Junko**

**Junko se relâcha un peu, puis leva la tête vers le ciel**

**Kurohy, il n'est pas nécessaire de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il y a sept ans, quand j'étais genin, Daichi, Abunai et moi formions l'équipe « Namazu », mais il a trahit le village il y a quatre ans pour rejoindre Orochimaru, c'est pour ça que je sais comment me défendre contre lui…Je le connaît par cœur, seulement lui, depuis ces quatre ans, ne ce souviens même pas de moi…soupira t-elle**

**Comment oublier un si jolie fille ? demanda Kurohy**

**Kurohy ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria Junko rougissante**

**Un silence s'installa, un cri d'oiseau se fit entendre, Junko et Abunai levèrent la tête bientôt imitaient par les ninja de Konoha**

**Washi dirent la jounin et le ninja d'Oto**

**On dirait bien qu'on va s'en arrêter là dit Abunai en sautant dans un arbre et commença à l'éloigner**

**Pourquoi ne le rattrape tu pas ? s'exclama Kurohy**

**Washi est un aigle blanc qui sert de messager aux serviteurs d'Orochimaru, il n'a fait que me retarder pour je ne c'est quel raison…Et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, si tu vas ce que je veux dire ? dit la ninja**

**Elle regarda son petit frère de haut en bas pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blesser**

**Takeshi en route pour Konoha, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! déclara t-elle**

**D'accord le temps de récupérer mon katana ! s'excita t-il**

**Comment comptes tu trouver ce village ? demanda le démon à six queues**

**Junko se retourna vers l'endroit où étaient cachés Naruto et compagnie, elle eut un sourire en coin**

**C'est là, justement qui devient drôle ! Si les six ninja de Konoha qui se cachent derrière ses buissons veulent bien nous montrer le chemin…dit-elle**

**Ils sortirent tous en même temps. Tous les dix s'observèrent d'un côté : Shikamaru, Naruto, Chôji, Sakura, Neji, Kiba et Akamaru et de l'autre : Junko, Takeshi et Kurohy ; pendant un long moment. C'est Shikamaru qui brisa le silence**

**Comment à tu su ? lui demanda t-il**

**Mon ouïe ne me trompe jamais répondit-elle avec un sourire**

**Kurohy bloqua sa maîtresse un moment, Takeshi s'en aperçut**

**Qu'y a t-il Kurohy ? demanda le jeune garçon**

**R…Rien ! mentit-il**

**Je n'ai même pas sentit leurs odeurs…pensa le démon**

**Junko referma son sac ou se trouvait ses armes après les avoir récupérés au sol, Takeshi remit son katana dans son étui. La jeune fille s'avança vers eux**

**Je m'appelle Junko Yamanako, jounin du village caché de Tenpi qui ce trouve au pays d'Akari qui est lui même caché, mon petit frère, Takeshi Yamanako, le meilleur chuuin du village et Kurohy, mon fidèle allié, démon…présenta t-elle**

**Sakura Haruno, je suis ninja médecin, enchanté dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

**Chôji Akimichi, jounin de Konoha dit-il en se goinfrant de chips**

**Neji Hyuuga, jounin de Konoha déclara Neji calmement**

**Kiba Inuzuka, jounin de Konoha, et lui c'est Akamaru dit-il en caressant son chien**

**Naruto Uzumaki, jounin de Konoha et futur Hokage ! déclara t-il avec « la pose du mec cool »**

**Shikamaru fit un grimace**

**Shikamaru Nara, jounin de Konoha lança t-il**

**Junko se rapprocha encore plus**

**Je vois, vous êtes donc les fameux ninja qui ont terrassés : Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Kimimaru, Tayuya et Sakon…Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance déclara la jeune fille en s'inclinant**

**Comment sais tu tout ça ? demanda Shikamaru le regard de travers**

**C'est simple ! Mon village est pacifiste alors il n'est composé que d'Anbu et surtout d'espions, nous savons tout ce qui ce passe ici…expliqua t-elle**

**Takeshi vit pratiquement tout les visages l'observant**

**Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ! s'exclama t-il**

**Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui dit avec une sourire**

**Tu ressemble énormément à un de nos amis !**

**Y a tout le monde qui lit « Nindô Iaï do » ou quoi ici ! demanda t-il**

**Nindô Iaï do ? repeat Sakura**

**Takeshi sortit de son sac un bouquin sur lequel se trouvait un personnage aux cheveux châtain qui avait la même coiffure que Takeshi.**

**C'est ça…C'est pour bien apprendre le maniement du katana, car il faut toute une vie pour l'apprendre, de plus mon grand père dit que ce qui manie le sabre mourront par le sabre, alors j'apprend ! Il faut dire que le katana possède une lame très tranchante surtout sur le point sensible, pour pouvoir pourfendre quelques chose il faut… commença t-il**

**Takeshi…soupira sa grande sœur**

**Le jeune garçon se tue**

**Tu voudrais qu'on t'amène à Konoha ? Mais le problème c'est qu'on a une mission, on doit récupérer quelques chose à Suna expliqua Naruto**

**Oh, tu veux parler des infos sur Orochimaru, tiens ! dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe**

**Le renard resta un instant figeait puis regarda la jeune fille**

**Qu'y a t-il ? demanda t-elle**

**C'est vrai que tu es très jolie ! s'exclama t-il**

**Junko et les autres eurent une goutte de sueur**

**Merci…répondit Junko**

**C'est lui qui possède Kyuubi…pensa t-elle**

**Junko si tu ne voit pas d'inconvénient je m'en vais, rappelle moi quand tu veux dit le démon avant de disparaître dans un nuages de fumée**

**Elle fit signe de tête que oui, puis elle s'avança d'Akamaru**

**Hum…Dis moi, toutou ce serait pas toi qui est infligé cette énorme cicatrice de griffe à Abunai ? demanda t-elle**

**Je m'appelle Akamaru et pas toutou ! Oui, c'est Kiba et moi qui lui avons fait ça répondit le chien**

**Impressionnant ! Très…dit-elle à l'adresse d'Akamaru et son maître**

**Eh dites on rentre ! Ca tombe bien, ça va être l'heure de manger ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Allons y ! dit Shikamaru en partant en premier**

**Junko le rattrapa**

**Eh, ce n'est pas la peine d'être si froid ! C'est quoi ton problème ! demanda t-elle**

**Toi…Vous, les femmes répondit-il**

**Un misogyne, il manquait plus que ça ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Takeshi courrait au côté de Sakura et Naruto qui discutait avec lui. Chôji et Neji était à l'arrière**

**Junko, laisse tomber, il est toujours comme ça, mais en fait…commença Kiba sur le dos d'Akamaru**

**En fait quoi ? demanda la jeune fille intriguée**

**…Il ne se comporte pas comme ça avec une certaine ninja de Suna ! finit Akamaru**

**Shikamaru se retourna et était rouge de rage**

**Fermez là ! s'exclama t-il avant d'accélérer**

**Junko eut un rire moqueur qui fit hérisser le ninja fainéant**

**Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Eh, Shikamaru-kun, j'adore jouer au Go et on m'a dit que t'étais un excellent joueur, on fera une partit ! Et crois moi, ne sous estime jamais une femme ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Il ne répondit pas**

**Dis moi Kiba-kun, c'est un râleur ? demanda t-elle**

**Ca lui arrive soupira t-il**

**Junko relava la tête et aperçut au loin, les portes de Konoha fermées…La mission allait enfin débuter**

**Faites qu'on arrive à les empêcher de le réveiller…pensa la jounin en fixant les portes**

Shigure89 

**Chap 4 ! Fini ! **

**Lâchez vos coms !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 5**

**Les portes de Konoha était à présent devant eux. Junko et Takeshi observèrent l'immense portail.**

**Alors voilà le village de la feuille dit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête**

**Le village de Tsunade-sama déclara la jounin**

**Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement dans un grincement laissant la place pour que les huit ninja entrent, ce qu'il firent. Takeshi regarda les alentour**

**Dites, il est petit ce village ! s'exclama t-il**

**Le tiens est plus grand ! s'étonna Sakura**

**Hum…il doit bien faire…heu…voyons voir…commença t-il**

**Trois fois le votre coupa Junko**

**Trois fois ! répéta Naruto **

**Mon village est le seul du pays d'Akari, donc il est très grand ! répondit-elle**

**Mais c'est quoi exactement le pays d'Akari ? demanda Chôji**

**Shikamaru se retourna**

**Akari signifie « lumière » quant à Tenpi cela veux dire « soleil », donc, elle vient du pays de la lumière et du village caché du soleil expliqua t-il**

**Excellent Shikamaru-kun ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Des nuages gris se trouvaient au dessus du village, et il ne tarda pas à pleuvoir. Takeshi bondit sur la droite quant une goutte le toucha**

**Oneesan ! Un ennemi nous attaque du ciel ! s'exclama t-il affolé**

**Tout les ninja de Konoha les regardèrent bizarrement. Junko se tapa le front**

**Takeshi calmes toi, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la pluie…soupira t-elle**

**Il n'a jamais vu de pluie ? demanda Sakura surprise**

**Oui, comme sont nom l'indique au pays de la lumière, il ne pleut jamais, il ne neige jamais…Printemps, été, automne, hivers, il fait soleil ! expliqua la jeune fille brune**

**Eh, ben il y en a des vénard ! dit Kiba**

**Pas tant que ça…soupira Junko en regardant son frère qui regardait méfiant la pluie tomber et éviter les gouttes**

**Je vous laisse, j'ai mon entraînement à faire dit calament Neji en partant**

**Il est toujours aussi calme ? demanda la ninja de Tenpi**

**Oui, il est toujours comme ça répondit le renard en le regardant partir**

**Junko ria**

**Tout le contraire de toi, Naruto ! Alors, nous avons donc un gourmand (à l'adresse de Chôji), un calme (Neji), un surexcité (Naruto), un misogyne au QI de plus de deux cent (Shikamaru), une fille puissante qui pratique des soins et qui à l'air gentille (Sakura) et…commença t-elle**

**Elle regarda à tantôt Kiba, et Akamaru**

**Eh, un deuxième excité qui est toujours en compagnie de son clébard trancha Shikamaru**

**Les deux en question haussèrent les épaules et préférèrent ignorer ça. Junko regarda au loin et aperçut les appartement de l'Hokage.**

**Sakura-san est ce que je peux te confier Takeshi ? Il faut que j'aille voir l'Hokage dit-elle en s'avançant**

**Elle commença à partir, puis subitement elle se retourna**

**Oh, Takeshi, je t'interdit d'aller dans un périmètre du village : un quartier à été dévasté il y a onze ans, je ne veux pas que tu y aïe, les vieilles bâtisses pourraient te tomber dessus ordonna t-elle**

**D'accord…soupira le petit frère**

**Sur ce la jeune fille s'en alla laissant ses cheveux brun se balancer dans son dos qui commençait à être humide. Les garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner**

**De quel quartier parle t-elle ? demanda Kiba naïvement**

**Akamaru laissa échapper un grognement**

**Du quartier Uchiwa ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Baka ! Tu étais obliger de le dire ! Takeshi-kun, tu ne doit pas y aller, ta sœur a raison…de plus, il s'est passé quelques choses d'horrible là bas…dit Sakura**

**En tout cas, pour connaître cette histoire, son village doit posséder de bon espions analysa le chien**

**Un clébard qui nous fait la moral lança Shikamaru**

**Akamaru lui montra ses canines**

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? C'est Junko qui t'as mis de mauvais poils ? le taquina Kiba**

**Après un grognement Shikamaru quitta le groupe suivit par Chôji qui mangeait encore. Il ne restait plus que Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, son chien et Takeshi.**

**Sakura-chan, tu me fais visiter le village demanda le chuuin**

**D'accord ! répondit-elle en souriant**

**Elle lui donna la main et s'éloigna avec le sosie de celui qu'elle aimée. Le ventre de Naruto émit un grouillement**

**Naruto, on va se manger un bol de râmen ? C'est moi qui invite proposa Kiba**

**Pas de refus ! s'exclama le renard tout excité**

**Junko arriva devant la porte du bureau et frappa. La voix d'une femme s'éleva de derrière la porte lui disant d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit**

**Ca faisait longtemps, Tsunade-sama dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant**

**Le pigeon observa son interlocuteur et reconnu le signe du bandeau frontal que Junko portait au bras droit**

**Junko ! Alors c'est toi qu'il m'a envoyé ? s'exclama la cinquantenaire**

**Oui, mais je ne suis pas la pour fêter nos retrouvaille coupa Junko en prenant place devant l'Hokage**

**Tu as raison, malheureusement soupira Tsunade**

**Je suis ici, pour accomplir…une double mission, une plus périeuse l'une que de l'autre commença la jounin**

**Une double mission ? s'étonna la Godaime**

**Oui, je vous doit une explication…La mission d'origine classé de rang B consistait à vous aider à vous débarrasser d'Orochimaru…Mais celle ci se transforme en mission de rang S…et encore…Je vais vous expliquer, mais ce ne sera pas facile à comprendre au début, mais il faut faire vite…Je vous en prie cela devra rester en nous expliqua la jeune fille plus sérieuse que jamais**

**Je t'écoute…répondit l'Hokage qui pris un air grave**

**Takeshi marchait au côté de Sakura en regardant toujours d'un mauvais oeil la pluie. La ninja aux cheveux rose lui expliquait les différant endroit du village.**

**Sakura-chan, qu'est ce que c'est ça ? demanda t-il en pointant un bâtiment du doigt**

**L'académie ninja répondit-elle**

**Elle l'observa attentivement de haut en bas pendant qu'il scrutait l'académie…En apparence c'était tout lui, mais seul le regard était différent, celui de Takeshi était remplie d'une certaine chaleur et de joie de vivre, alors que le siens était froid et distant…Takeshi était un gamin épanouit. Inconsciemment, elle le pris dans ses bras et commença à pleurer sous le regard intriguait du jeune garçon**

**Sasuke-kun murmura t-elle**

**Sasuke ? Qui c'est ça ? se demanda intérieurement Takeshi**

**Il recula un peu**

**Sakura-chan, pourquoi pleure tu ? demanda t-il**

**Elle essuya ses larmes**

**Excuse moi, pour ce comportement, mais tu ressemble tellement à Sasuke…Takeshi, connaît tu le clan Uchiwa ? En fait tu partis ? questionna t-elle**

**Non, je ne le connais pas…et je n'en fait pas partit. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom dans mon village, parce ce qu'un méchant type nommait Orochimaru a enlevé un Uchiwa, c'est tout répondit-il**

**Oui ! Orochimaru a entraîné Sasuke dans son antre pour obtenir le Sharingan confirma t-elle**

**Le Sharingan ! répéta le jeune garçon étonné**

**C'est une technique que seul les Uchiwa possèdent…Le Sharingan permet de savoir les mouvement d'un ennemi avant qu'il ne les fasses déclara Sakura**

**Ouah ! C'est trop cool, ça ! J'aimerai bien la posséder pour battre Oneesan ! s'excita t-il**

**Sakura lui sourit et il se mit à regarder à l'horizon**

**Eh, ça Sakura-chan, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il**

**Le quartier des Uchiwa murmura t-elle**

**Takeshi le scruta un peu. De loin ça avait l'un air d'un simple quartier abandonné.**

**Tsunade observa Junko qui avait finit son histoire**

**Si les espions de ton village prédisent vrai…nous sommes dans une sacré faille sans fond…Comment oseraient-ils faire ça…s'emporta le pigeon**

**Mais, ils en sont capable…Ils font les en empêcher…En utilisant ma technique « Midori », j'ai surpris deux membres de l'organisation en pleins discutions, même si l'un deux était peu bavard, il passeront à l'acte bientôt…soupira la jeune fille**

**Les deux femmes s'observèrent les yeux brillant de désespoir…Cela pendant plusieurs minutes**

**C'est horrible murmura Tsunade**

**Pas si nous les en empêchons ! s'exclama Junko en se leva**

**L'Hokage émit un sourire**

**Tu n'as pas changée…Intelligente, comme Shikamaru, Calme des fois comme Neji, petite gourmande comme Chôji, puissante et gentille comme Sakura, tu as le même tempérament que Naruto et Kiba, et pour finir tout comme Naruto, tu possède un démon…Ton grand père ne t'as pas envoyée pour rien…Je comprend pour il veut que…commença la cinquantenaire**

**Je vous interdit de finir la phrase coupa la jeune fille**

**Je vais envoyée quelques anbu en éclaireur repris plus sérieusement la Godaime**

**Bien, tenez moi au courant, je vais faire un tour dit la jounin en partant**

**Sakura discutait avec Ino et Hinata qu'elle avait croisée par hasard, elles aussi avaient été surprise en voyant Takeshi. D'ailleur, il profita que Sakura ne le surveille plus pour aller dans la direction du quartier interdit. Le jeune garçon y pénétra**

**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ! Il y a des traces de sang…remarqua t-il**

**Le petit ninja continua sa visite, et entra dans une des maisons qui semblait être solide…Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il toucha à quelques objets et murs détruit. La bâtisse se mit à trembler…**

**Mince ! s'écria Takeshi qui se mit en route vers la sortit mais il se cassa la figure**

**A plat ventre il protégea sa tête et vu que tu s'écroulait sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un l'attrapa et le sortit de là. Le petit leva la tête vers une personne brune qui la regardait bizarrement**

**Pardon ! Je voulait pas ! s'excusa t-il**

**Tu n'as rien, c'est le principal…Que fais tu ici ! **

**Ben…t-il en rougissant**

**Aux portes de Konoha trois Jounin rentrèrent dans le village avec une civière où se trouvait un corps recouvert d'une couverture. Naruto et Kiba qui sortaient du restaurant s'approchèrent**

**Qui est ce ? demanda le renard**

**Un corps mutilé qu'on n'a pu identifié…commença un**

**D'après ce qu'on a pu voir c'est un jeune homme brun continua le deuxième**

**On l'a trouvé près du repère d'Orochimaru finit le troisième**

**Naruto finit des pas en arrière, et tremble**

**Sasuke ! hurla t-il**

Shigure89 

**On attaque enfin ce qui devient intéressant !**

**A la prochaine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 6, Découvertes à Konoha**

Naruto resta immobile alors que les trois jounin se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du renard accompagné par la pluie, il ne cessait de murmurer « Sasuke ». Kiba qui était à ses côté regarda les trois ninja s'éloigner…Akamaru resta neutre

**Naruto essaya Kiba**

**Akamaru bouscula Naruto**

**Ce n'est pas son odeur…Tu l'as remarqué aussi Kiba ? dit-il**

**Je n'y ai pas fait vraiment attention répondit Kiba**

**Naruto releva la tête et fixa le chien**

**Tu en es sûr ! demanda t-il**

**Oui, ce n'est pas l'odeur de Sasuke affirma Akamaru**

**Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du renard qui paraissait soulagé…Il croyait avoir perdu son ami…Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère…**

**Tsunade s'enferma dans une salle avec le corps pour l'identifié…Ce corps n'était pas tout frais, il était remplie d'asticots et émettait une odeur répugnante…Le visage était complètement déformé, son torse avait été arraché d'un coup sec, il lui manquait un organe : son cœur…Ceux qui avait fait ça n'y étaient pas allé de main morte…**

**L'Hokage en l'examinant découvrir quelque chose qui l'a figea**

**Comment est ce possible ? Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? se demanda t-elle**

**Naruto et Kiba s'étaient dirigeait à l'hôpital où se trouvait le pigeon, bien qu'il faisait confiance au flair d'Akamaru, il voulait savoir si ce n'est pas Sasuke…Après tout si Orochimaru s'était emparait de son corps et serait mort, il aurait garder sa propre odeur, mais possèderai le corps de l'Uchiwa…Orochimaru tué…Impossible, mais il voulait vérifier, juste au cas où…**

**Le renard se leva en même temps que Kiba quand Tsunade sortit de la pièce la main plaquée sur sa bouche et le regard terrorisé…**

**Eh, s' il était déjà trop tard pensa t-elle**

**Tsunade-sama ? demanda Naruto qui avait l'air inquiet en regardant la vieille femme**

**Elle observa les deux garçons, et parvient à articuler**

**Vous deux, pouvez vous aller me chercher Junko ? demanda t-elle tremblante**

**Les deux ninja se regardèrent intrigués puis partir en courant. Ils décidèrent de ne pas se séparer, Kiba à l'aide de son chien huma plusieurs fois pour retrouver la jeune fille.**

**Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Naruto**

**Ouais, par là dit- Kiba en montrant le chemin**

**Junko était à la stèle des ninja mort en mission, son index droit effleura le nom d'une personne. Elle avait le regard triste. C'est à ce moment là que les deux arrivèrent, mais ils s'arrêtèrent et l'observèrent, Junko pleurait…Elle effleurait toujours le nom**

**Okaasan…dit-elle en s'écroula sur la stèle **

**Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent, « okaasan » ? La mère de Junko était de Konoha et était morte durant une mission ? Le renard s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se retourna et le regard de ses yeux souillés par les larmes**

**Junko ? demanda t-il**

**Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient tout entendu…Elle détestait montrer cette faiblesse de pleurer devant quelqu'un. Elle se releva aidait de la main chaleureuse que lui avait tendu le renard. Junko se remit face à la stèle et dit tout en essuyant ses larmes**

**La vie est une bougie dans le vent…Ma mère a connue mon père durant une mission, elle venait de Konoha, lui de Tenpi…Ils se sont aimé, mais la famille de ma mère était contre alors un soir de pleine lune, ensemble ils ont quittés Konoha…Peu de temps après la naissance de mon petit frère, Konoha a appelé ma mère, elle est partit, mais n'est jamais revenue expliqua Junko**

**Je comprend dit Naruto**

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer en voyant son nom…Où est Takeshi ? demanda t-elle**

**Les deux jeune homme comprirent qu'elle voulait changer de sujet**

**On ne sais pas, mais la vieille veut te voir en urgence ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Pourquoi ! demanda t-elle la voix encore enrouée**

**Des jounin ont trouvés un corps près du repère d'Orochimaru, après l'avoir identifié, l'Hokage-sama avait l'air bizarre expliqua Kiba**

**Junko eut le regard figeait puis d'un coup se mit à courir laissant Naruto et Kiba seuls. Elle déboula très vite devant Tsunade**

**Que ce passe t-il ! s'exclama t-elle**

**La cinquantenaire lui fit signe d'entrer…La ninja de Tenpi pénétra dans la salle**

**Regardes ça lui dit l'Hokage en lui montrant un objet dans l'estomac de la victime **

**Une épée ! Je ne comprend pas…dit la jeune fille**

**Cette épée appartient à Orochimaru…donc cela ne peut être que son corps…Pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait tué et volé son cœur commença le pigeon**

**Junko se figea et vint plaquée ses mains sur sa bouche, la vieille femme s'en aperçut**

**Qu'y a t-il ? s'inquiéta la Godaime **

**Pour…pour « le » réveiller, il lui faut l'offrande d'un organe encore chaud…Alors il sont passés à l'acte…Nous avons du retard sur eux…Faites qu'ils ne l'ont pas réveillaient…expliqua Junko toute tremblante**

**Dans le quartier Uchiwa, Takeshi fixait tout comme celui qui lui faisait face…Tout deux se regardèrent étrangement. Ils se tournèrent l'un et l'autre pour mieux s'observer. La personne en face de lui ferma ses yeux noir et les rouvrit rouge, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas intimidé. Takeshi lui lança un sourire en coin avant de l'imiter. L'inconnu en face de lui finit par le désactiver il fit de même**

**Je n'arrive pas a y croire dit-il**

**Je maîtrise cette technique depuis l'âge de sept ans lui dit fièrement le garnement**

**Non, pas le Sharingan…Mais le fait que tu sois comme moi…un Uchiwa déclara t-il**

**Takeshi observa la personne devant lui, un jeune homme brun aux yeux profond, il était habillé tout de noir et avait de symbole des Uchiwa dans le dos…**

**Je ne suis pas un Uchiwa ! Je suis du clan Yamanako ! contre dit le petit**

**Peut être tu côté de ton père…Tu possède le Sharingan, seul les membres de mon clan peuvent le détenir expliqua t-il**

**Mais, oneesan ne sais pas l'utiliser ! s'exclama Takeshi**

**Les femmes de notre clan n'en n'ont pas la capacité…Comment t'appelles tu ? demanda l'inconnu**

**Takeshi, et toi ? demanda t-il**

**Sasuke…Eh, dire que je me croyait seul au monde dit-il avec un léger sourire**

**Eh ! Tu es la personne qui a fait pleurer Sakura-chan, c'est pas gentil ! Pourquoi tu es partit rejoindre ce sale type d'Orochimaru ! s'exclama t-il**

**Sasuke regarda ses mains puis serra ses poings**

**Takeshi, regardes autour de toi, cette endroit a été détruit et tout mon clan à périt par la main de mon frère, je voulait devenir plus fort pour le vaincre…Je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait…expliqua l'Uchiwa**

**La haine est une défaite de l'imagination déclara fermement le chuuin**

**Sasuke le regarda stupéfait, jamais il n'avait eu une telle expression sur son visage depuis des années**

**Eh, sais tu d'aucune route n'est longue aux côté d'amis…En quelque sorte je crois que tu as commis une grave erreur en quittant du ceux qui comptait sur toi, et à plusieurs on est toujours plus fort continua Takeshi**

**Le jeune homme resta immobile face aux paroles de l'enfant**

**Mais comme un vieux proverbe dit « lorsque l'on fait une erreur, ne faut pas hésiter à la corriger…Faire une erreur et ne pas la corriger, c'est cela la véritable erreur »…Je crois, Sasuke-sama que tu devrais leur donner une seconde chance ainsi qu'a toi dit le jeune ninja**

**Sasuke fut surpris qu'un si jeune garçon avoir tant de sagesse en lui, et qu'en plus avait l'air de savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé…Pour la première fois depuis onze ans, Sasuke sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de son cadet et le décoiffa**

**Takeshi, pour l'instant je voudrais que tu garde le secret, ne dis à personne que je suis là demanda l'Uchiwa**

**D'accord, mais en échange je veux que tu m'apprenne tout sur ton…enfin notre clan et que tu m'entraîne aussi ! s'exclama t-il**

**Marché conclu répondit-il en lui tendant la main**

**Le petit ninja la serra avec un énorme sourire.**

**Naruto et Kiba se regardaient**

**Pourquoi est-elle partit si vite ? demanda le renard**

**L'autre haussa les épaules en guise de réponse**

**Dans la pièce de l'hôpital, les deux femmes restèrent face au cadavre**

**Tsunade-sama…Je viens de penser à quelque chose…Orochimaru était un homme plutôt puissant, non ? Alors qui aurait pu le tuer ? demanda t-elle**

**Je doute que ce soit Sasuke…Mais si c'est ce que l'on croit ça ne peut être que…commença la Godaime**

**Ils si seraient aller tous ensemble ? Non, c'est impossible venant de leur part…lequel à fait ça ? questionna la jounin**

**Je ne sais pas, mais d'habitude ils ne tuent pas comme ça…Ils sont plus doux…Enfin tu me comprend déclara l'Hokage**

**Bien sûr, mais que fait-on ? On préviens les autres ? demanda Junko**

**Ce serait la panique…Non, je vous enverrai en reconnaissance…seul toi sera vraiment ce qu'on recherche, je leur dirait que je veux juste retrouver son assassin expliqua Tsunade**

**D'accord, qui part avec moi ? demanda la ninja de Tenpi**

**Hum…Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba…Vous devriez vous en sortir ! J'ai besoin des autres au village pour autre chose annonça t-elle**

**Très bien, si vous me le permettais j'aimerai partir maintenant, est ce que je peux vous confier mon frère ?**

**Vas y, je m'occupe de tout ! lui affirma le pigeon**

**Junko quitta l'hôpital pour retourner à l'endroit où elle avait « abandonnée » Naruto et Kiba. Par chance ils y traînés encore.**

**Naruto-kun ! Kiba-kun! Leur cria t-elle**

**Ils se retournèrent…La jeune fille qu'ils avaient vu tout à l'heure avait complètement changée…Son air triste s'était envolé pour laisser place à un regard sérieux et une grande détermination **

**Tsunade-sama nous envoie en mission de reconnaissance pour trouver l'assassin de notre homme…Shikamaru-misogyne nous accompagne aussi, sans oublier Akamaru bien sûr ! Bon, le plus dur reste à faire expliqua t-elle rapidement**

**Tout les six se mirent à courir et se rendirent sur le toit d'un maison ou le fainéant avait l'habitude de regarder les nuages. Il ouvrit un œil quand la jeune fille lui fit de l'ombre. Il se leva et râla**

**Encore toi ! **

**T'es vraiment pas sympa…Ecoutes on part en mission de reconnaissance car un homme a été retrouvé mort, on doit trouver son assassin, je donnerai les détails sur le chemin ! s'empressa t-elle**

**Quoi ? Attends ne me dis par que tu sera le chef d'équipe ! s'exclama t-il**

**Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange tant que ça d'être aux ordre d'une jeune, jolie et intelligente fille ? demanda la jounin**

**Il se leva sans un mot puis se rendirent aux portes très vite**

**Attends ? On est que quatre ? s'exclama Shikamaru**

**Cinq rectifia Akamaru**

**Junko ne fit pas attention à ça…Naruto et Kiba attendaient…Elle observa le ciel**

**Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pensa t-elle**

**Elle enchaîna des signes et plaça sa main au sol ou apparut un sceau noir…Bientôt Kurohy se trouva devant eux.**

**Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…Akamaru peux tu porter en plus de Kiba, mon cher râleur adorée ! Quant à Naruto il montera sur le dos de Kurohy dit-elle**

**Pas de problème cheftaine répondit-il le chien**

**Parfait s'exclama t-elle**

**Junko aida Naruto à s'installer derrière elle, pendant que Kiba faisait de même avec le génie. Une fois prêt, Junko leur signala qu'ils se dirigeraient pour le pays d'Oto. Ils partirent ensuite.**

**Sakura cherchait partout Takeshi, Ino et Hinata l'aidée, bien qu'elle soit timide on pouvait entendre Hinata crier le nom de petit garçon.**

**Le deux garçon entendirent les voix. Sasuke ramena son cadet à la sortie du quartier et se cacha quand Sakura l'aperçut, elle courrait vers lui et s'accroupit pour voir s'il n'avait rien, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose l'engueula parce qu'il n'avait pas écoutait sa sœur, puis le serra dans les bras parce qu'elle était très inquiète. Elle lui tendit la main et observa les ruines du village puis partit, Takeshi discrètement se tourna et fit signe à Sasuke qui était sortit de sa cachette et qui répondit au signe. **

**Il faut que l'homme sache surmonter la haine par l'Amour d'un être cher cria Takeshi à l'adresse de Sasuke**

**Sakura s'arrêta**

**Takeshi-kun, ça ne va pas de crier comme ça en pleine rue ! dit-elle rouge honte**

**Au loin, l'Uchiwa s'enfonça de nouveau dans son quartier natal avec un sourire amusé**

**Okaasan maman**

Shigure89 

Voilà le chap 5 ! Houlà j'ai plein d'imagination en se moment ! le plus intéressant approche !

**Et l'action aussi ! Mouhahahaha ! (on se calme !)**

**Petitesaki Ca me fait très très plaisir de te revoir ! Je croyait que tu lisais plus ma fic parce que tu l'aimée plus OUIN ! Heu…par contre évite la crise cardiaque car je sais pas réanimer les gens moi ! Ou alors faut que j'appelle Aya au secours ! Arhg ! Pourquoi t'as envoyée Naruto et Sasuke sur mars ! J'ai pas pu leur donner le prochain scénario ! Eh qui va les remplacer ! Voilà la suite**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 7, Première nuit dans le pays du feu**

**Le félin et le canin parcouraient la forêt à une grande vitesse.**

**Alors ! Tu vas nous expliqué s'impatienta Naruto**

**Oui, je vais résumer : le corps retrouvé n'est pas tout jeune, en fait cette homme est mort il y a environ une semaine, étrangement celui qui l'aurait tué lui a pris son cœur…Plus étrange encore, ce gars avait une épée dans l'estomac, et vous savez pourquoi ! Le cadavre n'est autre que celui d'Orochimaru ! Notre mission est de découvrir qui l'a tué et pourquoi ! déclara t-elle**

**Orochimaru ! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons**

**Oui, croyez moi, Tsunade-sama et moi n'y avons pas cru au début avoua la jeune fille**

**Le soleil se couchait sur le village de la feuille, après l'avoir fait dîner, Sakura alla border Takeshi qui n'avait pas sommeil. Sous l'ordre de la Godaime, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'occuperai de l'enfant jusqu'au retour de sa sœur. Tsunade avait estimée que cela ferai du bien à sa jeune apprentie. Le ninja de Tenpi attendit sagement que Sakura aille se coucher pour quitter son lit et rejoindre son nouvel ami. Mais plus doué que lui en orientation, il n'y en a pas…ou très peu, Takeshi passa deux bonne heures dans le village assombrit à retrouver le quartier Uchiwa. Il fut bien content d'y arriver, mais se demanda s'il y arriverai à retourner chez Sakura, mais pour l'instant c'était le dernier de ses soucis, et puis Sasuke devait sûrement savoir où elle vivait.**

**Sasuke-sama ! appela t-il doucement**

**Pas de réponse…Le jeune garçon s'aventura donc et aperçut de la lumière, est était plutôt faible, il compris que Sasuke ne tenait pas à se faire repérer. Ce dernier était assit devant le faible feu, et tourna la tête vers le jeune chuuin.**

**Takeshi, que fais tu à une heure si tardif dehors ? Que va dire Sakura ? dit-il**

**Pas de problème, elle dors ! J'avais envie de te voir ! s'exclama Takeshi en prenant place devant l'Uchiwa**

**Je vois…répondit-il simplement**

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, il était revenu, alors il commença à raconter l'Histoire de son clan, de tout ce qu'il fallait savoir de A à Z…La nuit promettait d'être très long pour lui

**Le petit groupe s'approchait du pays d'Oto, mais l'obscurité de la nuit devenait dangereuse, bien qu'ils avaient les flair de Kiba et Akamaru et de l'Ouïe de Junko. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Ce fut Kiba et Akamaru qui furent chargeaient de prendre le premier tour de garde. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne dormaient vraiment. Alors, ils s'installèrent devant un beau feu de camps.**

**Comment as tu rencontrée Kurohy ? demanda Naruto**

**C'est une longue histoire ! s'exclama Junko**

**Racontes demanda Akamaru**

**Ok ! Ok ! C'était il y a…voyons voir…onze ans, je crois, mon grand père m'avais mit hors de moi…commença t-elle**

**Comme d'habitude…soupira le démon**

**Kurohy ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Chut ! Racontes ! s'excita le renard**

**Je me suis…comment dire…enfuis du village, et je me suis baladée plusieurs heures sur la plage et dans le forêt tropicale. Et j'ai entendu du bruit venant d'une grotte qui se trouvait à proximité. Sans peur je suis rentrée à l'intérieur, et quand j'ai aperçut ce gros chat dormir, je lui ai sautée dessus et me suis endormis sur lui ! expliqua t-elle**

**Je vous racontes pas la réaction que j'ai vu en me réveillant, un petit cassa croûte dormait à mes côté, et j'ai commencé à me rapprocher pour la mordre. Junko s'est subitement réveillait et commença à me cajoler ! Etrangement je ne lui ai pas fait de mal…C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne me fuais pas, mais m'adoré, alors j'ai pris soin, d'elle. Mais son père et grand père nous ont trouvés et cette petite canaille m'a protégée ! expliqua Kurohy**

**Enfin, quant on résume l'histoire ! rajouta la ninja de Tenpi**

**Eh, toi Akamaru ? demanda le démon**

**Ce n'est pas si intéressant coupa Kiba**

**Tous le regardèrent, mais le chien n'était pas du même avis**

**C'était il y a longtemps, mais je ne me souviens pas exactement…Dans un sorte de près Kiba marchait devant sa mère et sa sœur, puis il m'a vu. Au loin sa mère lui dit mon nom et lui annonça qu'il devrait à partir de ce jour s'occuper de moi. Kiba s'est accroupit et je l'ai reniflé. Il m'a ensuite pris dans ses bras qu'il avait tendu et c'est présenté…et…commença Akamaru**

**Akamaru ! s'exclama Kiba qui essayé de l'empêcher de parler**

**Je lui ai uriné en plein figure…Il fallait bien que je marque mon territoire, non ? termina t-il**

**Junko éclata de rire suivit des deux autres. Kiba lança un regard noir à son chien…il était rouge de honte. Junko était à sa droite et Shikamaru à sa gauche quant à Naruto était face à lui.**

**Je n'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre à parler ! râla t-il**

**Kiba-kun, tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi, notre râleur a titré c'est Shikamaru, et crois moi un seul suffit ! s'exclama t-elle en l'attrapant par le cou pour le consoler un peu**

**Mais il n'écoutais pas. Shikamaru raconta se rencontre avec Chôji et Naruto avec Sasuke…Mais, la fatigue les gagnaient petit à petit**

**Bon, on va se coucher ? Qui veux un bisous de bonne nuit ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Les garçons la regardèrent bizarrement puis le renard s'exclama**

**Moi ! moi ! **

**Junko, fait toujours ça à ses coéquipiers avant de dormir, ou sa fameuse bise porte chance…expliqua Kurohy**

**Junko fit une bise sur la joue gauche de Naruto**

**Bonne nuit petit renard ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru**

**Approche toi et tu le regretteras toute ta vie dit-il clairement**

**Elle lui tira la langue et lui fit signe de la main. La jeune fille passa à côté de Kiba qui tournait le dos à Akamaru. Elle soupira et se mit entre les deux**

**Kiba-kun, tu as passé l'âge de bouder ! Pareil pour toi Akamaru ! dit-elle**

**Mais, je ne me sens pas concerné…répondit le chien**

**Junko attrapa le visage du jeune homme et le tourna doucement vers Akamaru **

**Allé, ne lui en veux pas c'est pas si grave ! Regarde le ! déclara t-elle**

**Akamaru joua le jeu et fit un regard de chien battu, ce qui fit sourire Kiba**

**Ok…soupira t-il**

**La jeune fille fit un clin d'œil au chien et fit une bise au jeune homme, puis au chien**

**Ben voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! dit-elle en s'installant près de Kurohy**

**Eh, minute là ! Tu m'oublie ! se plaignit le démon**

**Après que tout le monde seul Shikamaru reçurent leur bisous, le calme s'installa et ils finirent par tomber dans les bras de morfé.**

**A Konoha, Sasuke avait finit de raconter sa petite histoire, Takeshi fixait les flammes. Il avait été très intéressé par cette histoire. Le jeune garçon se leva **

**Sasuke-sama, dis tu m'entraîne ! hein, hein ! s'exclama t-il**

**D'accord, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable ! déclara l'Uchiwa**

**Ils restèrent à proximité du feu, pour avoir un peu de lumière. Les deux activèrent leur Sharingan et Takeshi sortit son katana de son fourreau.**

**Un katana ? demanda Sasuke**

**Oui, je ne me bats qu'avec ça ! répondit-il**

**Takeshi, quant un adversaire te pose ce genre de question, ne réponds jamais comme ça…Il serait alors qu'il n'aurait plus qu'a te désarmer et la victoire sera à lui expliqua l'Uchiwa**

**Ok, sensei ! **

**Sasuke sourit et s'élança sur lui, Takeshi fit de même et para tout les coups de l'Uchiwa grâce à son katana. Il faut dire un mini macht Sharingan contre Sharingan, ça allé donner ! Sasuke lui laça un Katon, que le petit évita. Takeshi grimpa sur un toit et lança son katana dans les air et enchaîna des signes. Sasuke l'observa…Il allait riposter avec un Katon, mais à sa grande surprise le jeune ninja lança le Katon vers son sabre. Puis sauta du tout et rattrapa son arme au vol et fonça sur Sasuke. Il essayé de le toucher, l'Uchiwa apparat un des coût avec ses mains, mais étant donné que le sabre était rouge à cause du feu, le jeune homme se les brûla.**

**Sasuke-sama ! Pardon je voulais pas ! s'excusa t-il**

**Ce n'est bien grave, au contraire, je trouva ça intéressant que tu combines des techniques à ton katana ! lui déclara Sasuke**

**Takeshi lui sourit.**

**Takeshi-kun ! **

**Sasuke et le petit se retournèrent**

**C'est la vois de Sakura ! s'exclama l'Uchiwa**

**Mince ! Mince ! s'affola le petit garçon**

**Au moment où la jeune fille apparut en nuisette, Sasuke eut le temps de se cacher et Takeshi de ranger son katana. Ouf, a temps.**

**Takeshi que fais tu ici ! s'exclama t-elle essoufflée**

**Sakura-chan ! dit-il**

**L'Uchiwa bougea un peu pour observait la scène, mais fit tomber des débris de murs. Le bruit alerta Sakura qui se tourna vers lui, mais une fois de plus Sasuke se cacha à temps.**

**Qui est là ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Sasuke commença un peu à se demander ce qu'il devait faire quand elle dirigea vers elle.**

**Sakura-chan ! Ce n'est que Neko mon nouveau copain ! s'exclama t-il pour détourner l'attention**

**Bien joué, Takeshi pensa Sasuke**

**Peut être mais s'il y avait quelqu'un ! dit-elle en se rapprochant plus**

**L'Uchiwa tenta quelque chose**

**Heu…Miaaaouuuu essaya d'imiter Sasuke**

**Sakura s'arrêta mais repris la route. Sasuke se plaqua contre un plafond se tenu avec ses bras et pieds. Sakura ne tarda pas à arriver et elle se retrouva sous lui. L'Uchiwa prié pour qu'elle ne regarde pas en l'air. De la haut, il pouvait parfaitement voir le décolleté de la jeune fille, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Scrutait les alentour, entre autre un couloir…Puis commença à lever la tête, Sasuke était fichu, il ferma les yeux…**

**Sakura-chan, tu vas attraper froid ! Viens on rentre ! s'exclama Takeshi qui venait de débouler**

**Sasuke reprit son souffle, mais une goutte de suer menacer de tomber sur la jeune fille. Heureusement qu'elle partit à la seconde près. L'Uchiwa se laissa tomber…Takeshi lui avait sauvé la vie…en quelque sorte.**

**Le jour ne tarda pas à se levait sur la clairière où se trouvait le groupe de Naruto. Junko était déjà levée et avait préparée des râmen. Puis réveilla les garçons, le plus dur fut Shikamaru. Elle l'observa attentivement**

**Il fait semblant de dormir ! Mais quel fainéant celui là…Tiens ça me donne une idée ! pensa t-elle**

**Elle fit un clin d'œil aux deux autre et dit à haute voix**

**Impossible à le réveiller ! Vous croyait que si je l'embrasse ça le réveillerai ? demanda t-elle**

**Pas de réaction de la part de l'autre. Alors elle commença à se baisser et comme par magie Shikamaru roula sur le côté avec une expression de peur. Junko se releva et déclara**

**Ca a marché ! **

**Le génie notamment râla, puis ils mangèrent vite. Naruto fut bien content et surpris à la fois de manger son plat préféré ! La jeune fille leur expliqua qu'elle aimait faire la cuisine, et qu'elle avait toujours tout sur elle. Après cela il se remirent en route. Et ne tardèrent pas à trouver le repère d'Orochimaru qui était à présent devant eux. Le bâtiment était taché de sang. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à y rentrer. Naruto et les autres ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir ça…**

Shigure89 

**Voilà un nouveau chap ! **

**Lâchez vos coms !**

**J'ai du me dépêcher de le finir car quelqu'un chez moi voulait l'ordi à tout pris ! Méchant Otoosan !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou !**

**Non, désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chap !**

Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que j'étais en stage donc j'ai un peu de temps pour taper, mais les bon temps sont finis alors je publierai moins souvent à mon plus grand regret…

Mais j'ai une question à vous poser !

Qu'est ce que vous voulez que Junko soit amoureuse d'un ninja de Konoha ? Si oui, donnez moi une réponse à com !

Merci ! Au prochain chap…Que je mettrais au plus vite ! Promis promis ! De toute façon si je traîne Aya m'accéléra pour avoir la suite lol

Bye bye !


	9. Chapter 9

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 8, L'antre du serpent**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Junko et Kurohy regardèrent l'entrée de l'antre du serpent. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur car ils ne voyaient rien au loin. Le renard et l'homme chien furent les premier à entrer…Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à ressortir vite fait…Tout deux se mirent à se vidaient de leur petit déjeuner sous le regard dégoûté de Shikamaru et celui déçu de la jeune fille.

**Ah, les bon râmen que j'avais cuisiné avec amour soupira t-elle en les regardant vomir**

**Cette odeur dit Kiba**

**Qu'est ce que c'est ! demanda Naruto**

**Junko se tourna vers le bâtiment et entra un peu à l'intérieur puis sortit**

**L'odeur est pire que celle qui se dégagé du corps d'Orochimaru…Ce qui veux dire qu'il y aurait d'autre corps là dedans…déclara t-elle**

**Mais y aller serai invivable lui fit remarquer Shikamaru**

**Tu me fait penser à quelqu'un de mon village, mais contrairement à lui, toi, tu hais les femmes…Arrêtes de me parler comme ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon grand père en face de moi ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Ton grand père ? demanda l'Inuzuka qui avait cessé de vomir**

**Ah, c'est pour ça que tu le taquinais…Tu te comporte plus gentiment avec lui, mais sinon tu entreprend la même relation qu'avec Sabura-sama compris Kurohy**

**Passons…dit-elle**

**Elle enchaîna des signes et fit apparaître un brouillard très fin.**

**Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le renard**

**Une technique que j'utilise pour fuir les combats quand c'est nécessaire, ce brouillard dissimule les odeurs et le chakra, tant que vous resterez près de moi, vous ne sentirez plus cette odeur ! expliqua la jounin**

**A combien de mètre il faut-il ne pas s'éloigner de toi ? questionna le fainéant**

**A peu près cent mètre pourquoi ? répondit la ninja de Tenpi**

**Rien, plus loin de toi je serai, mieux j'irai déclara t-il en entrant dans le monument blanchâtre**

**Il est vraiment fatiguant…Je lui ai rien fait moi ! s'exclama Junko **

**Il est comme ça avec toutes les filles sauf avec Temari lui expliqua Kiba qui avait encore mal au ventre**

**Dites on y va ! Je veux voir ce qu'il y a ! s'excita le blondinet**

**Naruto-kun…Ne sois pas si impatient…Ca va pas être la joie…soupira t-elle**

**Naruto partit devant suivit de très près par la jeune fille et à la traîne Kiba aidait Akamaru à entrer, parce que la porte était très étroite…Le chien trop gros du rester en arrière. Ils parcoururent un long couloir très sombre avant de débouler sur un immense salle de combat où Shikamaru observait les dégâts qu'elle avait subit. Naruto lui eut le regard attirait sur un corps au sol qui était dans une flaque de sang noircit. Le renard reconnut Takumi, un des sbires du serpent contre lequel il s'était battu il y avait quelques temps…Son corps avait coupé du cou aux hanches.**

**Venez voir j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'écria t-il**

**Moi aussi déclara Kiba**

**Shikamaru alla voir Naruto alors que Junko se dirigea vers Kiba. La jeune fille reconnut tout comme Kiba, Abunai, il était encore en vie…Mais pour très peu de temps…**

**Junko-san…dit-il**

**Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui était jaune était devenu vert émeraude. La ninja de Tenpi se mit à trembler…Ses yeux était redevenu normale et il l'avait reconnut…Abunai avait retrouvé la mémoire ?**

**Ne parles pas Abunai ! Garde tes forces ! lui supplia t-il**

**Même s'il a fait du tors au village…Il n'était pas lui même…Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir…Il faut que j'utilise cette technique coûte que coûte pensa t-elle**

**Junko le regard puis enchaîna des signes…Abunai haussa les sourcils, avec les dernières forces qui lui restait encore il l'arrêta **

**Junko-san…ne sacrifie…pas ta…vie…pour…moi articula t-il**

**Mais tu sais que tu es en train de mourir ! s'exclama t-elle se qui alerta Naruto et Shikamaru qui se dirigèrent vers eux **

**Peut importe…j'ai déjà…tout perdu…Sabura-sama…m'a dit… « la mort…est une…plume…dans le vent…le devoir…une montagne »…Ecoutes Junko-san…Ils veulent…réveiller…Ils ont…dit-il en crachant du sang**

**Par pitié Abunai, tais toi ! cria presque la jeune fille **

**Il…vous…tuera…tous…Oshizu…dit-il dans un dernier souffle**

**Abunai fermit les yeux et Junko su qu'il ne les rouvrirai jamais. Junko se mit à pleurer et donner des coups de poings au sol**

**Baka, baka, baka ! s'écria t-elle**

**Naruto et les deux autre ne savaient pas quoi faire, face aux pleures de leur amie. Alors pendant que Shikamaru et Kiba s'aventuraient dans la salle suivante. Naruto laissa la jeune fille, mais resta dans la même pièce qu'elle juste au cas où…Junko regard Abunai et s'aperçut qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Délicatement elle pris possession de la chose qui était en réalité un morceau de tissu…noir avec un but de nuage rouge. **

**L'Akatsuki murmura t-elle**

**Naruto s'approcha d'elle, Junko mit le tissu dans une de ses poches. Le renard vu qu'elle s'était calmée, il s'assit à côté d'elle. **

**Ca va ? demanda t-il maladroitement**

**Elle hocha la tête en guise de « oui ». Les deux autre venaient de revenir. Il y avait deux autre corps dans l'autre salle. Naruto l'aida à se relever et à sortir de la sombre demeure, suivit par Shikamaru et Kiba. Ils eurent mal aux yeux, car ceux là c'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, le soleil tapait force…Akamaru et Kurohy s'étaient installés à l'ombre, et attendaient gentiment.**

**Les quatre jeune gens décidèrent de faire une pose avant de repartir pour Konoha.**

**Takeshi, après avoir déjeunait en compagnie de Sakura, le petit garçon avait pris soin de mettre de a nourriture dans un récipient qui se ferme, et courrait en direction du quartier des Uchiwa…Sasuke l'attendait assit un le ponton où il avait appris à utiliser le katon. Takeshi lui tendit le repas qu'il lui avait apporté…Sakura, elle était encore à la recherche du garnement. **

**Près du repère d'Orochimaru,pour qu'il puissent passé le temps, Junko décida de leur raconter une histoire…**

Quelque part… 

_**Dans une salle immense ou pour seule lumière il y avait un petit rayon de soleil, j'observait la chose devant moi…Un monstre…Il faisait une vingtaine de mètres…Il était impressionnant…mais horriblement moche…Shiriu Akai s'approcha du démon qui était dans un sommeil éternel…pour le moment…Le Bakemono possédaient de nombreux yeux qui étaient tous clos, Ses de bras gigantesque qui pourrait m'écraser aussi facilement que je pourrait écraser une fourmis…Akai était à présent devant lui…Il enfonça sa main à l'intérieur du corps de l'immense chose…Beaucoup de sang se mit à couler…Il nous fit signe**_

_**Vous êtes prêt ? nous demanda t-il**_

_**Oui répondirent les autre pour moi**_

_**Nous sursautions tous quand quelques un de ses yeux s'ouvrirent…Le Bakemono bougea un peu ce qui fit craquer un bon nombre de ses os…Et sous mon étonnement il pris la parole, d'un voix très grave**_

_**Qui êtes vous, humain qui est osé me sortir de mon sommeil ? nous demanda t-il**_

_**Akai se mit à rire comme un dingue, mais ne m'effraya pas pour autant…Je jeta un œil à mon coéquipier qui paraissait extrêmement inquiet…C'est la première fois que je le voyait tel que…**_

_**Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? me questionna t-il inquiet**_

_**On ne discute pas les ordres du chef lui répondis-je sèchement**_

_**Il me regarda longuement…Moi, j'observais le chose**_

_**Aide nous à contrôler ce monde ! s'exclama Akai**_

_**Intéressante proposition, mais qu'as tu à m'offrir ? demanda le démon**_

_**Mes hommes…proposa Akai**_

_**Quoi ? Ca ne faisait pas partit de notre plan ça…Que mijoté Akai…**_

_**Il t'obéirons ! déclara Akai sur de lui**_

_**Le Bakemono semblait réfléchir…Ses yeux nous dévoraient…C'était assez louche…Je resta sur mes gardes…Mon coéquipier me donna des coup dans le bras**_

_**Je le sens mal là ! me dit-il**_

_**Pour une fois, je pensais la même chose que lui…Et on eu raison…Le monstre se délivra de ses chaîne et sauta sur Akai…Il n'en fit qu'une bouché…Tous ce qui se trouvaient là se mirent à paniquer…mon coéquipier avec…Le Bakemono tua un homme puis deux…Je leur criait de ne pas paniquer comme ça…Trop tard…Le corps de mon compagnon d'arme venait de me heurtait…le corps inerte…La chose me donna un coup de griffes ou je ne sais quoi pendant que je regardait le cadavre à mes pieds…Une horrible douleur grandit au niveau de mes yeux…Je hurlait de douleur comme jamais je n'avais crié…Cette saleté m'avait frappé en plein visage…en plein dans mes yeux…Ma vue se troubla gravement…Je m'écroula au sol à cause de la douleur…Le Bakemono pris la forme d'Akai sous mon étonnement…et je le vis partir…je ne vis que sa silhouette s'éloigner…Et moi je succombas à la douleur en me plongea dans un coma…Allais-je mourir comme ça ? Et si lui il me voyait que penserai t-il de moi ? Je n'était plus digne de moi, j'avais perdu…perdu face à un monstre…Moi qui était si puissant…**_

Les garçons écoutaient l'histoire, mais la jeune fille s'arrêta net et se leva avec un sursaut…

**Junko ? demanda le renard**

**Cette sensation…le cri de douleur de cette homme que j'ai entendu…Qu'est ce que c'était ?…L'auraient-ils réveillé ? pensa la ninja de Tenpi en tremblant**

**Elle s'avança de Kurohy et lui murmura quelque chose…Le démon panthère se leva et Junko sauta sur son dos…Et ensemble partirent**

**Naruto et les autres se relevèrent vite et se mit à la poursuivre**

**Qu'est ce qu'elle a ! demanda Naruto**

**J'en sais rien…elle avait l'air pétrifier répondit Kiba**

**On s'en fiche, on l'a suit…Les femmes sont de véritable plais ! s'énerva Shikamaru**

**Kurohy courrait le plus vite possible à travers la forêt**

**Junko…Ils l'ont fait ? demanda t-il**

**La jeune fille ne répondit pas**

**Tsunade-sama…Oshizu…la fin de tout murmura t-elle**

**Baka idiot**

**Shigure89**

**Voilà un nouveau chap ! Lâchez vos com et au prochain chap ! Bye bye**

Résultat des votes

**Shikamaru 1**

**Neji 1**

**Kiba 1**

**Bon ben…je crois que Junko va faire de la polygamie lol ! Non, je blague…Bon on va faire un deuxième tour ? A revoter ! Par contre si vous refaites égalité je vous préviens je la mets avec Gai** **(idée d'Aya)**

**Ce n'est pas une blague !**

**Bon, je suis cool, alors je vais vous expliquer un peu ce que j'ai dis à Aya-chan ! Dans ma fic je comptée donc faire des couples mais la romance sera secondaire ! C'est à savoir ! Je voulais faire comme couples :**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

ShikaTema 

**NejiTenten**

InoChôji 

**Voilà donc on refait un tour et on verra bien, ce que ça donne ! Choisissez bien sinon…**

**J'ai peur d'un coup…Ma Junko avec Gai ! Ayez pitié pour elle ! T-T**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 9, Oshizu**

**Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le ciel était rouge, orange et jaune. Un magnifique couché de soleil, Junko était toujours sur le dos de Kurohy, qui courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de Konoha. La jeune fille n'avait pas prononcée un seul mot depuis un sacré moment…Elle tremblait juste.**

**Naruto,Shikamaru et Kiba avait du mal à suivre la trace de leur amie…**

Elle a brouillée les piste ou quoi avec sa technique ! s'exclama Kiba

**Non, Junko est en compagnie de Kurohy…les démons supérieurs n'ont pas d'odeur annonça Akamaru**

**Pas d'odeur ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ! demanda le renard**

**Le génie soupira bruyamment**

**Vous le faites exprès ! Elle est partit vers le nord ! Elle retourne à Konoha ! analysa le fainéant**

**Fallait le dire plutôt ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Ils accélèrent pour rattraper la jeune fille en fuite.**

**A Konoha, l'Hokage avait une visite des plus imprévus. Un homme avec un habit d'Anbu, les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos attaché à la Neji, les yeux océans s'était présenté à Tsunade.**

**Ohayô, Tsunade-sama dit-il**

**Ohayô, Takuto-san, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? répondit-elle **

**Je m'inquiet à propos de Shichidaime…expliqua t-il**

**Le septième Kage ? Je ne comprend pas…avoua le pigeon**

**L'homme pris place sur un siège devant le vieille femme**

**Shichidaime a quitté le village de Tenpi sans mon accord…Et il a assommé Rokudaime-sama soupira t-il**

**Hum…Sabura l'a nommé septième Kage de Tenpi ! Incroyable…si jeune…Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord avec cette proposition affirma l'Hokage**

**Mais pour venir ici, il a été obligé d'accepter…On lui fait cette proposition depuis deux ans, et il a enfin accepté…Mais où est-il maintenant ? demanda Takuto**

**Qui sais…Mais laisse le tranquille pour l'instant…Junko m'a expliquée sa mission en venant ici…C'est une véritable catastrophe…J'avais entendu parler de lui, mais ce n'était qu'une légende…dit-elle**

**Malheureusement, non…D'ailleur je suis ici car ce qu'on craignait le plus vient d'arriver…annonça t-il calmement**

**Comment ! l'exclama Tsunade en se levant**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en parler…J'ai pour mission de le retrouver…Prenait soin d'eux…demanda t-il en disparaissant**

**Naruto et les autres avait pris un raccourcit. Ils allaient bientôt rattraper la jeune fille de Tenpi. Junko sentit de bras la prendre par la taille.**

**Naruto lâches moi ! C'est pas le moment ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Junko releva la tête et aperçut Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba et Akamaru devant elle…Elle réfléchit deux minutes. Un des bras commença à caresser sa poitrine. Sans hésitation la jeune fille fit voler son ennemi et enchaîna plusieurs coup de poing et finit avec un magistral coup de pied qui envoya le sale pervers contre un arbre, un peu amoché…**

**Ouh…ça doit faire mal…dit le blondinet en regardant un ninja qu'il connaissait bien**

**Junko observa le vieux ninja aux long cheveux blanc**

**Jiraya…soupira Shikamaru**

**Celui ci se releva et regarda la jeune fille avec appétit, ignorant complètement les autres garçons. Il courut vers la jounin**

**Pervers ! s'écria t-elle en l'envoyant de nouveau contre un arbre à l'aide de la paume de sa main**

**Junko ! C'est Jiraya-sama ! Un senin ! Arrêt s'exclama Naruto**

**Senin ou pas, ce Jiraya-hentai est un pervers ! hurla**

**L'homme aux cheveux blanc se releva et regarda la jeune fille, il a contempla longuement…Il n'y avait aucun doute…C'était elle, Jiraya s'inclina**

**Veillez m'excuser Shichidaime-sama dit-il**

**Junko se mit à rougir et vint planquer ses mains sur sa bouche ne sachant plus où se mettre. Kurohy soupira en secouant la tête négativement**

**Shikamaru un air d'expression d'étonnement**

**Cette fille…Un Kage ? Vous rigolez ? dit-il**

**Junko t'es un Hokage ! demanda Naruto**

**Non, pas Hokage, mais Hizashikage…rectifia le senin**

**Les trois ninja de Konoha la fixèrent…Ce qui la mit mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard tout en rougissant…**

**Ce n'est vraiment ça…J'ai refusée de l'être contre dit-elle toujours détournant le regard**

**Ca fait des jours que je te cherche annonça le senin pervers**

**Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle en fixant le vieil homme pour éviter le regard des trois autres **

**Je voulait avoir l'honneur de prend un bain aux source chaude avec un si jolie et appétissant Kage dit-il en bavant**

**Naruto et Kiba assommèrent Jiraya en lui donnant un coups de poings, d'ailleurs ils s'étonnèrent tout deux de leur acte.**

**Tu peux nous donner quelques informations…Qu'as tu encore a nous cacher ? demanda Shikamaru qui s'était assit par terre**

**Junko émit un soupir**

**C'est vrai…Deux puis mes seize ans, j'ai été nommée le septième Hizashikage, mais je refuse ce titre pour certaines raison que vous comprendraient plus tard…Comme je vous l'avez dit mon village est composé essentiellement d'Anbu et d'espions…Nous avons toujours surveillé l'Akatsuki car il veulent…Je peut vous le dire…De tout façon j'ai échouée…Ils ont réveillés un démon qui se nourrit de sang et de démons à queues…Pour l'instant il n'a avalé que celui de Gaara et deux autre…Il se nomme Oshizu…Il est d'une puissance extraordinaire…Maintenant qu'il est de nouveau sortit de son sommeil, il nous tuera tous sans pitié…Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas…Il faut prévenir Tsunade-sama, faites le pour moi…Je vous ai mentis depuis le début…Si vous n'avez plus confiance en moi ou que vous me détestés je comprendrais…Gomen expliqua la jeune fille sans les regarder**

**Junko monta sur le dos de Kurohy et partit**

**Junko ! Où vas tu ! s'écria le renard**

**Je dois réparer mon erreur ! lui répondit-elle**

**Naruto se mit à courir après elle, mais un épais brouillard apparut dissimilant son chakra et son odeur. Shikamaru et Kiba se rapprochèrent de Naruto**

**Les femmes sont vraiment idiote soupira Shikamaru**

**Arrête un peu, Shikamaru…Junko est partit et maintenant il faut prévenir Tsunade-sama de je-ne-sais-quoi de ce que nous as racontée Junko…Pourquoi elle a fait ça s'exclama le renard**

**Le ninja pervers se releva avec un mal de crâne. Naruto et Kiba s'excusèrent en même temps. **

**Jiraya-sama ! s'exclama une voix grave dans les arbres**

**Les trois jeune homme regardèrent en l'air, Jiraya soupira**

**Je n'ai pas réussis, elle s'est enfuie annonça le senin**

**Le ninja descendit de son arbre, c'était l'Anbu qui était dans le bureau du pigeon quelques instant plutôt**

**Décidemment, elle a le même tempérament que sa défunte mère dit Takuto**

**Celui ci observa les trois ninja qui le fixaient d'un regard interrogateur**

**Oh, Je m'appelle Takuto Yamanako, Anbu du village de Tenpi et père de Junko et Takeshi, enchanté dit-il**

**Naruto ouvrit tellement la bouche qu'elle aurait pu touché le sol, Kiba et Shikamaru eux firent de gros yeux. Takuto salua Jiraya, puis se tourna vers les garçons**

**Ma fille ne vous a rien dit avant de désertée ? demanda l'Anbu**

**Il parlait d'une voix très calme et douce malgré sa voix grave. Ce qui surpris d'autant plus Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba…Junko et Takeshi n'était pas si calme eux…quoi que cela arrivait à la jeune fille.**

**Elle a parlée de l'Akatsuki commença Kiba**

**Qu'elle nous avait mentit continua Naruto**

**Et d'un certain démon Oshizu finit Shikamaru**

**Ensuite elle est partit en disant qu'elle devait réparée son erreur ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Kiba d'une même voix**

**…Quelle idiote elle va se faire tuer…soupira Jiraya**

**Jiraya-sama, avec tu le respect que je vous doit, ne sous estimé pas ma petit Junko…Elle s'en sortira. Je vais de se pas la retrouver.**

**Takuto enchaîna des signes et le brouillard disparut**

**Dissipation s'exclama le ninja de Tenpi**

**Cool, on va pouvoir retrouver sa race ! s'exclama le blondinet**

**Non, vous trois et Jiraya-sama allez au village et prévenir l'Hokage, moi, je pars à la recherche de ma fille, seul…C'est bien trop dangereux dit-il**

**Mais comment allez vous faire, Akamaru et moi avons un bon flair ! s'exclama Kiba**

**Et moi, j'ai de bonne techniques, et…commença Naruto**

**Vous restez ici ! ordonna Takuto**

**Il enchaîna des signes et plaqua sa main sur le sol, un sceau noir apparut **

**Raion, aide moi à retrouver Junko et Kurohy ! s'exclama l'Anbu**

**Un lion majestueux était apparut, Takuto partit en sa compagnie. Jiraya tapa l'épaule de chacun des garçons.**

**Bon, nous ont a un village à alerté ! s'exclama le vieux en partant devant**

**Je vraiment du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passa…mais ça à l'air grave pensa le blondinet**

**Jiraya accompagné des garçons expliqua à Tsunade tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Elle réfléchissait un instant, puis décida de mettre au courant les villageois, même si cela aller provoquer une panique général, le habitants du village devait savoir pour être prêts quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ce qu'elle fit. En demanda à tout les villageois de se rassembler au même endroit que lors de l'enterrement de Sandaime. L'Hokage expliqua difficilement la situation…Ce fut les femmes qui réagissèrent de la même manière…Sakura blottit Takeshi contre elle tout tremblante, Chôji en fit tomber son paquet de chips, Neji resta neutre alors que sa coéquipier plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche horrifié, Lee jeta un œil à Tenten inquiet puis refixa Tsunade, Kakashi ferma son livre, Shino essayait de rassurer au mieux Hinata qui trembla de peur à cette annonce, Ino qui était à côté de Sakura ou un léger tremblement.**

**Pour nous débarrasser de ce monstre, je vais appel à nos meilleur jounin du village : Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka…**

**Naruto et les autres qui était dans le bureau regardèrent le pigeon de dos. Sasuke écoutait lui aussi le discourt de la vieille femme. La Godaime expliqua quelques changement tel que l'exercice d'évacuation et renforcement de la défense du village.**

**Oshizu était réveillé, l'histoire d'un combat pour sauvé un futur allait commencer…Le pire de leur ennemis…Leur pire cauchemar s'éveillait lentement en eux… **

**Ohayô bonjour**

**Otoosan papa**

**Gomen pardon/désolé**

Shigure89 

Salut salut ! Voilà le chap 9 qui marque le début de ma pitite histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Lâchez vos com !

Oshizu alias Bakemono

Si vous n'avez pas très bien compris ce qu'est Oshizu voilà quelques petites explications :

Tout d'abord, j'ai nommée Oshizu le monstre qu'on voit dans le manga en compagnie de l'Akatsuki, si si ! Regardez bien ! A un moment, je ne sais plus quel tome…( lamentable T-T ). Je suis nulle pour les explications ! Bref ! Voilà qui est Oshizu

Ensuite, dans ma fic, Oshizu « récupère » la puissance de chaque démon qui a…on va dire mangé… Conclusion : Voici l'attraction de ma story ! Le plus drôle arrive ! Hum…Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Mouahahahahahahahahaha ! Kof kof kof ! J'ai faillit m'étouffer lol

Vote

A mon grand regret ( Snif T-T ) vous n'avez pas était nombreux à lire mon chap 8, donc les votes était assez restreint ! Les résultats !

Naruto 1

Kiba 2

Je crois que nous avons un vainqueur ! KIBA ! Ouais ! clap clap Junko ne finira pas avec GAI ! Merci merci ! De me l'avoir sauvé ! pleure de joie Hum, et puis ça pourrait être intéressant un JunKiba !

Dites moi si ça vous va !

Gouloum83 Ravis que ma fic te plaise ! Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolée en tapant le Miaou de Sasuke ! Tu as voté Kiba ! voilà la suite

Aya-chan Oui ! Mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour tu-sais-quoi-que-je-sais ! Ce chap est un chouïa plus long ! Ca commence, ça commerce ! Tu as aussi voté Kiba ! Voilà la suite

Meglin Contente quelle te plaise ! Tu as choisis Naruto ! Voilà la suite !


	11. Chapter 11

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 11, Les problèmes arrivent**

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur le pays du feu, il n'y avait pas un seuls nuages en vu. La forêt était calme seul le bruit léger des pas d'un félin se faisait entendre, une panthère qui courrait pour sauver la vie d'un homme qui ne le mérité sûrement pas, mais c'était la volonté de la jeune fille qui veillait à ce qui reste éveillait qui avait fait ce choix…Peut être un mauvais choix…

**Kurohy ! Plus vite ! s'écria Junko**

**Je fais de mon mieux ! s'indigna le démon**

**La ninja de Tenpi regarda le déserteur qui semblait les quitter peu à peu**

**Eh ! Faut pas d'endormir !s'exclama t-elle en le secouant**

**Le quatrième membre de l'Akatsuki hurla intérieurement les douleurs que lui infligé la jeune fille**

**Voilà le village ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Kurohy s'arrêta**

**Bon maintenant mission camouflage !déclara t-elle**

**Junko enleva délicatement la veste du jeune homme qu'elle mis dans son sac, puis elle le cacha à l'aide qu'une cape noir après avoir enlever son bandeau.**

**Voilà, ni vu ni connu ! Allons y maintenant annonça la jounin**

**Kurohy laissa la maîtresse devant l'entrée. Elle traversa le plus vite possible Konoha pour ne pas attirer l'attention, malgré qu'Itachi n'arrivé pas trop à marcher. Junko ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau de Tsunade qui s'était à parement endormis puis elle posa Itachi sur une chaise et réveilla la Godaime pendant que l'aînée des Uchiwa souffrait en silence**

**Laisse moi…râla t-elle**

**Hokage-sama ! lui hurla la ninja de Tenpi dans les oreilles**

**Le pigeons sursauta ce qui l'a réveilla. Elle jeta un œil et bondit sur son fauteuil lorsqu'elle aperçu Itachi à moitié mort**

**Enfin ! Vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Que fait cet homme ici ? demanda t-elle mi surprise mi énervée**

**Eh bien, j'ai été dans l'antre de l'Akatsuki, et Itachi Uchiwa est le seul survivant, gravement blessé, ça m'a donnée une idée, on pourrai lui proposer un marché, on soigne ses blessures et il nous dit ce qu'il s'est et ce qu'il a vu sur Oshizu, et s'il nous aide…Peut être on soignera également sa vue ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Hokage-sama ? expliqua briavement Junko**

**Hum…On pourrai regretter nos choix, mais je te suis Junko, aide moi à l'amener dans mes appartements, je m'occuperai de lui et le cacherai là bas**

**Ok !**

**La jounin et la senin portèrent le blessé jusqu'à la chambre de Tsunade. **

**Y en a marre ! s'énerva Naruto**

**Naruto, arrêtes un peu de te plaindre ! déclara Sakura**

**Mais, ça fait mille fois qu'on parcourt le même périmètre à la recherche de Sasuke sans rien trouvé ! s'excita t-il**

**Hum…Peut être qu'il n'est pas dans les environs…Pourquoi Sasuke serait-il resté près du repère d'Orochimaru sachant qu'il n'y a plus âmes qui vivent ? annonça Kiba**

**Peut être parce qu'il est mort lui aussi…s'exclama le renard**

**Je t'interdit de dire ça…Sasuke est en vie…Je le sais…Je le sens déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux roses**

**Hinata et Ino se contentaient de regarder la scène**

**Naruto, l'amour est plus fort que tout, Sakura est très liée à Sasuke, alors si elle dis qu'il est en vie, alors il l'est ! s'exclama soudainement Ino**

**C'est vrai tenta Hinata**

**Naruto lança un regard à Kiba en se grattant la tête**

**Quoi ? Me regardes pas comme ça ! s'exclama l'Inuzuka**

**Tu y crois toi ? murmura le blondinet**

**Je n'en sais rien, on verra bien quand on le retrouvera, non ? répondit-il**

**Sakura s'approcha d'Hinata pour lui demander d'activer son Byakugan. Ce qu'elle fit mais ne trouva rien. Hinata fit un signe négatif de la tête. Sakura soupira**

**Peut être qu'on devrait rentrer à Konoha ? Peut être que l'autre équipe l'a trouver ? proposa Naruto**

**D'accord, rentrons approuva Kiba**

**Les filles les suivirent sans rien dire**

**Où est tu Sasuke ? pensa Sakura**

**Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, le quartier des Uchiwa était calme, seul des essoufflements se faisait entendre. Puis un grouillement suivit d'un rire.**

**Takeshi, on devrait arrêter l'entraînement et manger un peu, non ? déclara Sasuke**

**Bonne idée Sasuke-sama ! Je vais chercher à manger ! répondit le petit a partant**

**Sasuke essuya sur front sur lequel coulait de la sueur. L'Uchiwa regarda le ciel en protégeant ses yeux du soleil. Puis se laissa tomber, les yeux clos, se laissa bercer par les rayons du soleil brûlant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sasuke finit par s'endormir.**

**Sasuke-sama ! Sasuke-sama ! l'appela Takeshi**

**Lentement Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit Takeshi avec de bols de râmen fumant dans chacune de ses mains. Il s'assit à côté de son cadet et mangèrent en silence…jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux le brise.**

**Sasuke-sama…Pourquoi tu vas pas voir Tsunade-sama pour lui dire que t'es rentré ? Pourquoi tu reste caché ? Ce qui sont partit te chercher pourrait être blessés, alors que toi tu es là ! lui demanda le chuuin**

**L'Uchiwa finit son bol sans répondre, puis le posa à ses pieds. Il fixa le ciel pour dériva son regard sur le petit garçon.**

**C'est compliqué…Je te l'ai déjà dis non ? Je préfère qu'il ne sache pas où je suis ou encore qu'il découvre par eux même où je me trouve…Je ne me permettrai pas de revenir comme si de rien n'était, déjà que je me suis réfugié dans un endroit où je ne suis plus digne d'être…Je n'ai plus ma place au sein du village…J'ai trahis Konoha et regarde, je suis un déserteur malgré moi…expliqua t-il en tendant son bandeau rayé à Takeshi**

**Sasuke-sama…murmura le garçon **

**Oublies ça…Ce n'est pas si important si je dois errer toute ma vie ici, je le mérite dit l'Uchiwa en se levant**

**Sasuke commença à s'enfonçait de nouveau dans les ruines du quartier. Takeshi se leva et lui dit**

**Sasuke-sama, laisses moi m'occuper de tout ! s'exclama Takeshi**

**Sur ce le ninja de Tenpi quitta le quartier, Sasuke au trousse, mais celui ci stoppa sa course à la sortit de son refuge…Personne ne devait le voir**

**Takeshi…Qu'est ce que tu me prépare là ? Ne fais pas d'erreur…**

**Dans la forêt, l'équipe de Shikamaru faisait une pose depuis une petite demi heure.**

**Usagi, que faisons nous ici ? demanda Temari**

**Shikamaru plaqua sa main sur le bouche de la jeune fille blonde**

**Chut ! murmura t-il**

**Que cherches tu à faire ? demanda Neji à voix basse**

**Je mets mon plan à exécution lui répondit le génie d'une même voix**

**Shikamaru, tu peux m'expliqué pourquoi vous vous cachez et moi je fais quoi plantée là ! s'exclama Tenten**

**Certain démon aime déchiqueter des victimes sans défenses lui répondit le fainéant**

**Qu…Quoi ! s'écria t-elle**

**Fais un peu moins de bruit ! trancha Shikamaru**

**Tenten, on est là tu n'as rien à craindre ! la rassura Temari qui c'était libérée de l'emprise de génie**

**Ca ne rassures pas ! annonça la jeune fille brune des larmes aux yeux**

**Tenten resta là pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche lentement. Elle tremblait de peur et de froid. Shikamaru et les autres étaient cachés dans des buissons. Pour la rassurer un peu plus Neji avait accepté d'activer son Byakugan. Le vent s'était levé et faisait bouger les branches des arbres, ce qui fit sursauter la ninja.**

**Shikamaru, quand on rentrera à Konoha ! T'auras affaire à moi ! dit Tenten avec une petite voix**

**Neji bougea soudainement la tête, et sauta sur Tenten qui hurla parce qu'elle cru qu'elle se faisait attaquée. Elle regarda alors et vit Neji qui lui fit signe, il fixait également quelques chose.**

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! demanda Temari en s'agrippant à Shikamaru**

**Un monstre ? répondit Chôji**

**Akai se tenait devant eux, il était déformé, le démon prenait de plus en plus possession de son corps, il n'était pas beau à voir…la moitié de son visage avait fondu laissant place à un immense yeux rouge qui les fixait dangereusement, il bavait énormément sa mâchoire posseder d'immenses canines, son bras droit était a présent une griffe énorme rouleur rouge orange, et avait une queue de la même couleur que sa griffe.**

**Oshizu ! s'exclama Shikamaru**

**Tenten s'accrocha à Neji complètement pétrifiée. Le montre les observait, il n'était qu'a quatre cinq mètre d'eux. **

**Aidez…moi parvient à dire Akai en se battant contre le démon en lui**

**Le démon se mirent à rire et s'élança sur Tenten, Neji tourna de cent quatre vingt degrés sur sa gauche, et protégea sa coéquipière en se prenant le coup à sa place. **

**On doit pas rester ici ! s'exclama Shikamaru **

**Il pris Neji et Temari au vol aidé par Tenten qui soutenait le Hyuuga de l'autre côté, Chôji surveillait leur arrière**

**Il est…On doit prévenir Tsunade-sama ! déclara le génie**

**Kisce ! s'exclama le même lorsque le démon apparut devant eux**

**On est piégé ! s'exclamèrent Tenten et Temari d'une même voix**

**Dans les appartements de Tsunade, Itachi marchait un peu pour se dégourdir. La Godaime le regarda puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui passa un longue veste noir en échange de celle qui portait ayant les symboles de l'Akatsuki.**

**Bien, ne tente pas quoique ce soit, de toute façon tout est bien trop faible pour faire quelques chose, surtout avec cette vue…Parles maintenant, et je soignerai ta vue dit-elle**

**…**

**Itachi, j'ai vraiment besoin de ces renseignements pour sauver notre pays…non nous tous ! Ce monstre est à fin de tout ! s'exclama t-elle **

**Je ferai court, et je ne le répèterai pas deux fois…fut sa seule réponse**

**La Godaime se tue, et Itachi raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Cela dura que quelque minutes. Tsunade se mit à faire les cent pas dans son salon sous les yeux très amochés d'Itachi un rien énervé de la voir faire.**

**Sasuke regardait les étoiles allongé sur un toit**

**Takeshi dormait profondément dans le lit de Sakura**

**Junko accueillit l'équipe de Naruto qui revenait bredouille**

**Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru réfléchissait à une solution pour fuir le démon**

**Une ombre se déplaçait dans la direction du groupe A, l'équipe dans un sacré pétrin. Un vieil homme, une pipe à la bouche, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres…**

Shigure89 

**Pas facile à écrire celui là TT-TT**

**Bon sinon et de 11 ! **

**Lâchez vos com et à la prochaine !**

**Aya-chan Pas grave si c'est mini com ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir ! (tu me connais) ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir la suite lol ! Voilà la suite**

**Natsuume Aïe, t'aimes pas le Naruhina ? Remarque ça donné une mini idée ! Ca va être marrant ! Merci pour mes chap que j'ai tant de mal à taper lol ! Voilà la suite !**

**Sahra Mici Sahra ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Moi aussi j'adore mon Takeshi ! Il est trop ce gosse ! Voilà la suite**

**Didi Oui, je me suis dis que si Temari apparaissait non seulement ça vous surprendrai et j'ai décidée qu'elle appellerai Shika par un surnom tout mimi ! C'est vrai ! Pratiquement pas de fautes ! Oh oh le shigu-chan s'améliore ! Yes yes ! De rien pour Itachi ( de tout façon Aya m'aurai tuer si je l'avais pas épargné ! ) Non ça ne sera pas un ItaJun ! Voilà la suite !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 12, Vieux déséquilibré en vue**

**La nuit était tombée, Konoha s'endormait petit à petit malgré la menace d'un démon. Oshizu pouvait attaqué n'importe quand…Junko sourit lorsqu'elle vit ses amis revenir, enfin une petite partie. Naruto passa devant la jeune fille en soupirant puis il se dirigea chez lui. Hinata et Ino lui firent signe de la tête négativement tout en partant ensemble. Sakura sécha une arme qui coulait sur sa joue puis partie elle aussi. Akamaru s'assit en face de la jeune fille, Kiba entra à son tour dans le village.**

**Je suppose que ça n'a rien donné…soupira t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme**

**Il hocha simplement de la tête positivement. Junko croisa les bras et soupira pendant que Kiba s'assit. Elle se pencha alors vers lui.**

**Vous avez tous perdus votre langue ou quoi ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Elle plongea les yeux bleu dans son regard**

**Ben racontes ! Est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t-elle**

**Sûrement gênait d'être fixait de cette façon, le ninja se leva et détourna se regard. Il observa les étoiles, Junko fit de même.**

**Pas grand chose…On a rien trouvé, aucune trace de Sasuke dit-il**

**Je vois…Naruto et surtout Sakura doivent être très déçus déclara la ninja de Tenpi**

**Oui…**

**Junko, c'est-il passé des choses au village pendant notre départ ? demanda Akamaru**

**Hum…Non mentit-elle**

**Le chien la regarda d'un drôle d'air, celle ci se mit à rougir**

**Il ne sais rien passé ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Je suis sur du contraire ! la contre dit le canin**

**Kiba se retourna pour regardait se qu'il se passait. Junko contre disait le chien en rougissant légèrement. Mais celui ci détourna le regard vers quelque chose qui venait à toute vitesse sur le village.**

**Kurohy ? demanda t-il**

**Junko et Akamaru s'arrêtèrent. Kurohy était rentré à Konoha**

**Kurohy ! Je t'ai dis de ne jamais venir ici ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Junko, Oshizu est proche d'ici, et tes amis sont dans un sacré pétrin expliqua t-il**

**Que…Quoi ! **

**Pas le temps ! Montez sur mon dos, désolé Akamaru mais tu n'arrivera pas à me survivre ! déclara le démon**

**Ok, je vous suivrai de loin dans ce cas, Kiba tu peux monter avec eux, je vous rejoindrai**

**Junko ne pris pas le temps de comprendre, et fit monter Kiba devant et elle derrière, Kurohy partit si vite que Kiba tomba sur Junko qui lui sourit**

**Ah ça ! Tu n'as pas l'habitude ! s'exclama la jounin**

**Kurohy traversa très rapidement la forêt et Junko et Kiba purent apercevoir les amis en mauvaise posture, et un vieil homme qui semblait observait le monstre tout en fumant sa pipe.**

**Il faut les aider dit l'homme chien en sautant du démon**

**Pas si vite, tu reste là ! déclara la jeune fille en le retenant**

**Kiba pris au piège par la fille la regarda, elle fixa le vieux avec énervement. Il décida de ne plus bouger. Le vieux observa Neji**

**Hum…Il faut soigner ça ! s'exclama t-il en riant**

**Le ninja enchaîna des signes**

**S'il fait ce que je pense, je le tue ! murmura Junko**

**Tu le connais ? demanda Kiba**

**Faut mieux pas que tu le sache…**

**Kiba haussa les épaules et tourna de nouveau son regard vers le vieux. Il plaqua la main au sol et un sceaux rose bonbon apparut, suivit d'une fumée rose, elle aussi**

**Je vais le tuer confirma Junko en lâchant le jeune homme qui la regarda**

**Kangofu ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieux sans prêter attention au démon devant lui**

**Mais regardez moi, ce crétin ! s'énerva la ninja de Tenpi**

**La fumée se dispersa et laissa place à une créature qui fit tomber à la renverse Oshizu, seul, sa seul jambe en l'air tremblé. Des « hou, hou » très féminin troublait la présence de tout les homme. Une jolie infirmière volait autour du vieux, habillait d'une tenue d'infirmière bien sûr très court et doté d'une immense seringue dans son bras gauche, elle regarda d'abord Neji tout en clignant les yeux plusieurs fois puis lui envoya un baiser sous le regard tueur de Tenten, dès que ce baiser atteint Neji, celui ci n'avait plus aucune blessure. Junko serra les poings et s'avança vers eux suivit par Kiba. Le vieux ninja se retourna et regarda Junko tout souriant et leva sa main droite. **

**Oha…commença t-il**

**La jeune fille lui envoya un coups de paume magistral dont elle était la seule a en avoir le secret. Le vieux alla s'écraser contre plusieurs tronc sous les yeux surpris des autres.**

**Même pas mal ! s'exclama t-il en se relevant difficilement**

**Il regarda Junko puis Kiba juste derrière elle**

**Et toi, gamin qui es tu pour t'approcher de ma Junko ! s'énerva t-il**

**Junko l'envoya une fois de plus contre des arbres**

**D'accord, là j'ai eu mal ! Ahh mes courbatures ! Pourquoi es tu si cruelle avec les vieil personne ! s'exclama le vieux**

**Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi trancha t-elle**

**Tu viens pas me faire un câlin !**

**Approche toi seulement de moi, et je d'envoie direct en enfer ! s'énerva t-elle**

**Maudite sois tu !**

**Ah qui la faute Ojiisan ! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ! Je te vois assez comme ça au village ! Tu ne me fait pas confiance ! cria la jeune fille**

**Et toi je t'envoie en mission et tu te bécote avec un ninja de Konoha caché dans des buissons ! Je ne veux qu'aucun ninja de Konoha s'approche trop de toi dit-il d'un regard mi noir mi souriant**

**Junko et Kiba se mirent à rougir, les autres regardèrent la scène qui avait l'air de bien amuser Shikamaru.**

**L'Inuzuka ne put même pas sortir un mot. Junko serra les poings**

**Ca serai plutôt ton genre ! Oui ! Sale pervers ! dit-elle en l'envoyant pour la troisième fois contre des arbres**

**Sabura se releva et regarda ou le démon était. A pu…Oshizu avait disparut**

**C'est malin, avec tes âneries, Oshizu c'est fait la malle ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Elle lança un regard noir**

**On aurait pu en finie pour de bon…Dire que tu te prétend Rokudaime, j'ai vraiment honte de ton comportement, Ojiisan dit-elle calmement**

**Elle se dirigea vers Kurohy et monta sur son dos et partit**

**Bon les jeunes on rentre à Konoha ? demanda t-il comme si de rien n'était**

**Vous êtes le Kage de Tenpi ? demanda Shikamaru**

**Absolument petit ! répondit-il**

**Je vois…Alors laissez moi vous dire que Junko a un peu raison**

**Le génie se leva et aida Temari. Il partit devant suivit par ses coéquipiers laissant en plan Sabura. Sabura regarda la lune.**

**Quel piètre Ojiisan je fais…Mais, il doit y avoir plein de belle jeune fille appétissante à Konoha ! pensa t-il en bavant**

**Il se mit à courir après le petit groupe**

**Eh ! Les jeunes attendez moi ! cria t-il**

**Junko et Kurohy s'étaient arrêtés près d'un lac, la jeune fille s'y rafraîchit. Puis s'assit à côté de son démon. Elle ignora totalement celui qui l'épiait.**

**Baka de Ojiisan…On dirait que rien est important pour lui…Un monstre s'est réveillé et il va finir pas tous nous tuer…Eh cette idiot s'en fiche royalement soupira t-elle**

**Tu devrais parler avec lui lui conseilla Kurohy**

**Pourquoi faire ? J'aurais préférée ne jamais exciter plutôt de me colletiner ce Baka d'Ojiisan ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Un bruit ce fit entendre dans les buissons**

**Tu ne devrais pas dire ça…**

**Junko se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur**

**Tu n'as pas un grand père comme ça toi ! s'indigna la jeune fille**

**C'est vrai, mais j'en sais quelques chose ! dit-il**

**Jiraya-hentai ? demanda t-elle**

**Exact ! **

**Le jeune homme brun s'assit à côté d'elle**

**T'es pas obligé de rester, tu peux rentrer à Konoha…Moi, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais…**

**Te laisser seule, alors qu'un démon rode dans le coin, sûrement pas ! s'exclama t-il**

**Bah, je t'aime bien, alors ça me dérange pas tant que ça ! déclara t-elle**

**Le jeune ninja rougit à cette annonce**

**Le soleil tapait sur Konoha, le matin s'était passé assez vite, Naruto et les autres jounin prévus pour la mission « terrassé Oshizu » avait passé toute la matinée en compagnie de Tsunade. Naruto et Kiba n'arrêtait pas de baillait, Shikamaru s'était endormit…Takeshi avait rejoint Sasuke avec le quel il s'entraînait. Sakura préparer à manger. Junko dormait à point fermée dans sa chambre et cela avait le dont d'énervait Itachi qui ce trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Tsunade s'était replongée dans ses documents interminable, alors que tout les monde vaquait à une occupation « normale ou presque » Oshizu courait toujours en liberté.**

**Dans le quartier des Uchiwa midi sonna**

**J'ai faim ! Sasuke-sama on arêtes dis? supplia Takeshi**

**Sasuke soupira, tout en avançant sur le ponton où ils se trouvaient**

**D'accord répondit l'Uchiwa en tournant la tête**

**Takeshi émit un large sourire**

**Ouais ! Merci Sasuke-sama ! Que j'aime beaucoup s'exclama le gamin en sortant sur lui**

**Choquait par ce que lui avait dit son cadet, Sasuke perdit l'équilibre et tout deux tombèrent à l'eau ! Sasuke ria un peu avec Takeshi puis remonta sur le ponton et aida le petit. Le chuuin se releva et tordu son tee-shirt afin d'enlever l'eau qui s'y était imprégné. Mais le gamin se figea au moment ou Sasuke entendit un fracas de porcelaine derrière lui. L'Uchiwa se retourna et fit deux pas en arrière devant une personne qui n'avait rien à faire là…**

Shigure89 Voilà le chap 12 Ah Sabura, compliqué comme vieux hein ! Vous comprendrais pourquoi ! Plus tard 

Désolé ce chap peut être que vous n'allez pas le trouver intéressant, non ? Vraiment désolé le 13 sera mieux !

A la prochaine 

**Natsuume Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours autant Voilà la suite**

**Sahra Hum, disons que Takeshi a une idée derrière la tête, laquelle ? Tu comprendras bien assez vite ! Voilà la suite**

**Aya-chan C'est clair, Shika est un sang cœur lol ! Vivi ! Neji protège toujours ses coéquipier ! Le vieux c'est-tu-sais-qui-que-je-sais ! lol ! Voilà la suite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 13, A nouveau réunis**

Sasuke fit deux pas en arrière, et fut surpris de voir, une personne qui n'avait rien à faire là. Takeshi regarda de haut en bas l'inconnu et fit une grimace. L'Uchiwa ne savait plus ou se mettre, que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Que pensait cette personne en face de lui qui resta immobile après avoir renversait un bol de riz…

Ahh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ! Pervers ! s'exclama une jeune fille qui sauta de son lit

On va se détendre dans le rôtemburo déclara le jeune homme en se protégeant avec ses bras

Naruto, tu frappera la prochaine fois ! Maintenant sort, je te rejoins dehors soupira Junko à moitié dévêtu

Ok ! s'exclama le renard en sortant

La ninja de Tenpi se gratta la tête

J'espère que cet imbécile de déserteur s'est planqué…Si Naruto l'a vu c'est la cata ! pensa t-elle

Elle sortie de sa chambre en traînant ses vêtements par terre tout en traversant le salon, Junko regarda alors le placard s'ouvrir où Itachi en déboula, il s'était caché dans le placard où Tsunade rangeait son sake.

Heureusement que t'as plutôt de bon réflexe, si Naruto t'avais vu déclara la jeune fille indifférente d'être si peu vêtu

Itachi lui lança un regard noir sans rien rajouter

Moi aussi, se fus un plaisir te parler avec toi ! lança t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

Dehors Naruto rejoignit Kiba et un autre qui lui sauta dessus en bavant

Alors, elle vient ! lui demanda t-il

Jiraya-sama ! Je vous interdit de vous comporter comme ça avec Junko ! s'écria le blond

Jiraya le sang en nez rien que d'imaginer donnait des coups de coudes aux deux garçons

Imaginez, Junko vêtu que d'une micro serviette, dans le rôtemburo ! s'excita t-il

Les deux ninja rougissèrent légèrement et lui crièrent dessus, juste au moment où Junko sortit le regard noir

De quoi vous parlez, là ! demanda t-elle

De rien ! essaya Naruto

La jeune fille brune lança un mauvais regard sur Jiraya qui essuyait son nez.

Vous attendez quoi ? On y va ! déclara t-elle en attrapant la main de Naruto et celle de Kiba pour les tiraient

Eh…Et moi ! s'exclama Jiraya leur courrant après

Shikamaru s'entraînait plus avec Chôji et Neji surveillait de près par une certaine blonde venant du pays du sable. Ce qui le déconcentrait assez.

Shikamaru, qu'est que chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Neji

C'est elle, c'est énervant la façon dont elle me regarde ! murmura le génie

Neji regarda Temari qui lâchait pas Shikamaru du regard. Il haussa les épaules

Tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'elle est Oshizu ! proposa Chôji avec un clin d'œil

Les deux autres se regardèrent Neji sourit et le fainéant émit un rire moqueur

T'as raison elle y ressemble bien ! en rajouta le Nara

Junko se glissa dans l'eau et sourit comme une idiote. Naruto, Kiba et Jiraya entrèrent à leur tour dans l'eau, Mais le renard s'arrêta, Jiraya se mit à baver

Qu'est ce que tu fais chez les hommes ! s'exclama t-il

Ils sont pas mixtes vos bains ? De toute façon tu voulais parler pas vrai, Naruto ! déclara Junko

Excellent idée ! s'excita Jiraya en se rapprocha de la jeune fille

Junko se leva et s'assit devant les deux jeunes garçons, qui était dos à Jiraya.

Vous n'avez rien à dire ! demanda t-elle

Non, rien…A part que j'espère que ce baka de Sasuke ne se soit pas fait bouffer par ce démon, Oshizu soupira le renard

Vous finirez bien par le retrouver ! s'exclama Junko

J'espère soupira Naruto en levant la tête

Moi, ce qui me préoccupe pur l'instant, c'est Oshizu…Neji a tout de même été blessé, même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, mon ojiisan à était de bon secours grâce à son invocation stupide…Si ce monstre devient puissant, déjà qu'il est, alors…On aura très peut de temps pour s'en débarrasser…soupira Junko

C'est pour ça, qu'il faut le retrouver et lui régler son compte dit Kiba

Oui, mais on devrait d'abord l'étudier…Connaître son point faible nous donnera plus de chance de s'en débarrasser…affirma Junko en hochant la tête

Bon, moi je vais aller me dégourdir un peu, vous venez vous entraînez avec moi ! demanda le blond en se levant

D'accord ! Ca nous fera le plus grand bien ! Une remise en forme ! s'exclama la ninja

Je vous suis ! déclara Kiba

Ils sortirent discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Jiraya qui s'était à parement endormit…

Tsunade entra dans son appartement et trouva Itachi collait à la fenêtre, toujours si silencieux

Je te cherchais ! Viens voir par ici que j'examine tes yeux dit-elle

Itachi la regarda deux seconde et obéit. Il s'assit à côté de la Godaime. Celle ci l'occulta

Hum…C'est sévère…J'aurai besoin de l'aide de Sakura pour de rendre complètement la vue…Je vais retourner à mon bureau pour regarder mes archives médicinales ! annonça la vieille

Le déserteur retourna près de la fenêtre et regarda vers son ancien quartier

Il est rentré…dit-il

Tsunade se retourna et regarda Itachi intrigué

Qui est entré ? demanda t-elle

Celui que vous recherchez…fut sa seule réponse

L'Hokage resta perplexe puis quitta la salle.

Takeshi resta immobile se demandant se qu'il pouvait faire…Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que son plan aurait dû se dérouler…

Sasuke quitta quelques seconde le regard surpris de l'inconnu et observa son cadet qui le regardait également. Le garçon baissa les yeux

Ce n'est pas de ma faute…soupira t-il

Sasuke soupira et s'accroupit lui mettant sa main sur la tête de Takeshi

C'est ça que tu préparais ? J'aurai dû m'en doutais, aller files, va te sécher tu vas finir par attraper froid soupira l'Uchiwa

Le chuuin hocha la tête et passa devant l'inconnu et alla se sécher. Puis Sasuke regarda de nouveau la personne et soupira

On dirait bien que je suis découvert…Ne dis à personne que je suis ici, vas t'en maintenant dit-il

Sasuke…

Takeshi n'était pas réellement partit mais s'était caché, et espionnait

Vas t'en…s'il te plait demanda t-il

Sasuke détourna seulement quelques secondes du visage de son visiteur, que celui ci s'était jetait dans ses bras…L'Uchiwa ne bougea pas, il ne se débattit pas, il ne répondit pas à l'étreinte.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Il était là, personne n'avait rien à lui demander, surtout…surtout pas cette personne spécialement

Orochimaru est mort, je n'avais nul part où aller, alors je me suis réfugier ici…Je veux être seul dit l'Uchiwa

Pourquoi ? Tu es rentré, réintègre Konoha ! Tsunade-sama te cherche ! On a besoin de toi…J'ai besoin de toi ?…

Sakura…

Le jeune fille resserra l'étreinte, Sasuke ne bougeait toujours pas.

Sasuke, viens avec moi voir Tsunade, s'il te plait…Naruto sera si content de te revoir

Pas question trancha t-il

Sakura se mit à pleurer. Takeshi s'avança alla vers Sasuke

**Sasuke-sama, tu m'as dit «** **Je préfère qu'il ne sache pas où je suis ou encore qu'il découvre par eux même où je me trouve…Je ne me permettrai pas de revenir comme si de rien n'était, déjà que je me suis réfugié dans un endroit où je ne suis plus digne d'être…Je n'ai plus ma place au sein du village…J'ai trahis Konoha et regarde, je suis un déserteur malgré moi… »**

**Sasuke haussa les sourcil de surprise, Sakura se détacha de lui pour pouvoir le regarder**

**Tu as tors Sasuke, nous on veut que tu reviennes, que tu refasse partit du village dit doucement Sakura**

**Dis oui, Sasuke-sama ! Tu ne le regrettera pas s'exclama Takeshi**

**Pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda t-il au petit**

**Comme ça…Junko et moi ne seront plus les seul Uchiwa de Konoha ! déclara t-il**

**Sakura fixa le garçon avec étonnement**

**A une seule condition dit alors Sasuke**

**Laquelle ! dirent Sakura et Takeshi en même temps**

**En fait deux : la première, c'est que si je retourne à Konoha, je veut me battre moi aussi qu'on cet Oshizu, pour prouver ma reconnaissance envers le village, la deuxième j'en fait moi affaire expliqua t-il**

**Je suis d'accord ! s'exclama le chuuin**

**Sakura tellement heureuse, elle se rejeta dans les bras de Sasuke, qui ne broncha toujours pas.**

**Itachi entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celui s'assit en face d'elle, la Godaime releva vite fait la tête puis se replongea dans son bouquin.**

**Dans la rue Sakura tenait la main droite de Sasuke alors que Takeshi la gauche ils le tirèrent, Ils couraient tout les trois dans les rues du village, personne ne semblaient rien voir, heureusement pour l'Uchiwa. **

**Pendant ce temps Naruto et les deux autres s'entraînaient sur un terrain non loin de celui où était Shikamaru, Neji et Chôji.**

**Sakura déboula dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui fit un bon suivit par Takeshi et Sasuke. Tsunade resta bouche bée…Sasuke eut le regard attirait sur la personne qui était assit en face de la vieille**

**Toi, ici ! Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama Sasuke**

**Takeshi se plaça devant **

**Sasuke-sama ! Il a vu Oshizu ! C'est un témoin ! déclara le petit**

**Comment pouvait-il bien le savoir ? Tsunade se le demanda. Sakura pris le bras de Sasuke pour le retenir juste au cas où…L'Uchiwa fixa son frère…Les poings fermement fermé qui le démanger de le frapper, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du moineau rouge, il rencontra des yeux noirs, neutre et fatigué…Et dans ce regard il y avait une petit lueur que Sasuke n'avait pas vu depuis bien des années…Alors il se calma…Il n'avait pas envie de le frapper…Etais ce le fait qu'il ne voulais pas s'en prendre à un homme qui tenait pas sur ses jambes ou à cause de cette fine étincelle ?**

Shigure89 Voilà un chapitre de plus ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! ( fier de moi ) On en apprend un peu plus mais vraiment un peu ! Et pis l'inconnu qui fait irruption dans le quartier Uchiwa ! 

**Lâchez vos coms !**

**Et au prochain chap !**

**Natsuume Oui, t'inquiète pas je te ferai apparaître à un certain moment ! Ah désolé pour Takeshi, mais il est à moi ! T'inquiète, je connais, j'ai deux nains de jardins à la maison ! De vrai démons ! Voilà la suite**

**Sahra Hum qui c'est The personne ! Tu verra dans ce chap ! Voilà la suite !**

**Didi Pas grave ! Tu t'es rattraper sur ce com ! Oui je confirme moi non plus le chap 12 je l'ai pas trouvée terrible ! Mais je me rattrape sur celui là ! Désolé pour les fautes TT-TT ! Sabura…Mouais fallait un peu de délire dans un moment critique ! La personne ! Tu la connaîtra dans ce chap ! Voilà la suite**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 14, Malédiction **

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage resta un moment dans le calme. Tsunade soupira et pris la parole. Une longue conversation s'engagea entre Tsunade et Sasuke qui restait à l'écart de son frère. Bien que l'Uchiwa parlait peu, il répondait brièvement aux questions de la Godaime. Sakura et Takeshi écoutaient sagement. Après la discussion, Tsunade réintégra Sasuke au village, mais celui ci fit par de ses conditions même s'il ne révéla par la deuxième, la seul chose qu'il disait « J'en fait mon affaire ». Que pensez le jeune homme en disant cela ? Itachi ferma les yeux le long de toute a conversation, et il réfléchissait, il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau quand son petit frère avait fait par de ses conditions. Celles ci furent acceptées sans hésitation par le pigeon. Lorsque Sasuke quitta la salle suivit par la jeune fille aux cheveux rose et son cadet. Le déserteur émit un très léger sourire en coin. 

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda la vieille**

**Je battrai, moi aussi, Oshizu répondit le brun**

**Elle le regarda intriguée et crut qu'elle avait mal entendu**

**Tu veux nous aider à battre Oshizu ? Hum…Deux Uchiwa…Que dis-je quatre Uchiwa avec nous, tu es le bien venus, seulement à Konoha on travail en équipe ! déclara la kage tout en lisant son livre**

**Itachi ne dis rien, Il fixa juste la blonde de ses yeux noirs, un regard bien étrange de sa part, ni froid ni chaleureux, il était neutre…**

**Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, Takeshi se tourna vers Sakura**

**Je vais chercher Naruto ! s'exclama t-il en partant**

**Takeshi attends ! s'exclama Sasuke trop tard**

**Sakura émit un rire qui détourna le regard de l'Uchiwa sur elle.**

**Takeshi t'aime bien, tu sais dit la jeune fille en souriant**

**Sasuke soupira et commençait à se maudir intérieurement d'avoir réintégré le village. Sakura le ramena à la réalité quand elle lui tapa gentiment le bras**

**Je pense que tu auras besoin de ça ! déclara t-elle en lui tentant un nouveau bandeau frontal **

**Le jeune homme brun le pris et l'attacha à son front comme lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, il y avait eu quelques changement à Konoha depuis son départ. Il faillit tombé lorsque quelque chose lui sauta dessus**

**Sasuke ! s'exclama une voix que l'éventail reconnu**

**Lâches moi ! déclara Sasuke**

**Naruto lui avait sautait dessus, il était accompagné par Junko et tout les autres ninja, le renard était allait les chercher quand Takeshi lui avait annonçait la nouvelle, d'ailleur le blondinet avait fait vite ! Il lâcha son ami puis regarda Sakura**

**Sakura, Takeshi m'a dit qu'il y avait Itachi dans le village c'est vrai ! demanda t-il**

**Oui, mais il est inoffensif ! De plus c'est un élément important, il connaît un peu Oshizu répondit-elle**

**Je vous l'avez dit que vous le retrouverai votre Uchiwa ! s'exclama Junko**

**Justement, Junko, toi et ton frère êtes aussi du même clan que Sasuke, non ? questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

**Oui…Du côté de notre mère avoua la ninja de Tenpi**

**Tout les regard se posèrent sur elle, son frère et Sasuke.**

**Des Uchiwa ! s'exclama Naruto**

**T'as pas besoin de hurler comme ça lança Sasuke**

**Oublions cela ! Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant ! déclara Junko**

**Ta mère était une Uchiwa, n'est pas ? dit Kiba**

**Rahh ! Chutt ! Le dis pas si fort ! murmura t-elle**

**L'Inuzuka haussa les épaules. **

**Au fait, j'ai complètement oubliée, mais hier Tsunade-sama m'a dit qu'une équipe devait faire un tour dans les alentour du pays, pour faire si Oshizu est toujours ici ! s'exclama subitement Junko**

**Tenten fit un bond en arrière et se cacha derrière Neji toute tremblante**

**Ne comptez pas sur moi dit-elle**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te foncera plus à nous accompagner la rassura le Hyuuga **

**C'est vrai ? Merci ! s'exclama t-elle en le prenant dans ses bars**

**On s'ennuie vraiment pas ici ! lança la ninja de Tenpi**

**Oneesan, je reste au village ? Je ne suis pas qualifié pour venir ? demanda Takeshi**

**Eh bien…Je voudrais d'abord savoir qui vient, je suppose que malgré les soins de mon stupide ojiisan, Neji tu reste sur la touche parce que tu n'es pas tout à fait rétablit…Tenten , toi après ce que tu as vécu, je comprend parfaitement ta réaction dit la jounin**

**Hum, essayons de ne pas se déplacer en grand nombre, quatre voir cinq d'entre nous suffirait, sachant que ma théorie s'avère vrai, Oshizu est bien comme tout les démons, s'en prendre à de faibles victimes, il aime tuer…Je conseil donc à toutes les filles de rester ici analysa Shikamaru**

**Tu insinue qu'on est faibles ? Qu'on serai des boulets ! s'indigna Sakura**

**Ca veux dire que moi aussi, je suis sur la touche ? demanda Junko**

**Le génie soupira longuement**

**Naruto, je veux que tu m'accompagne, on a besoin d'un élément comme toi. Sasuke, je sais que tu viens à peine de revenir, mais le Sharingan nous sera très utile étant donné qu'on ne peux pas utiliser le Byakugan de Neji. Je veux également venir, je voudrais une fois de plus analyser ce monstre. Il reste deux place, Chôji ? dit le fainéant.**

**Mon père me fais faire un entraînement intensif, depuis l'annonce de Tsunade-sama, je dois amplifier ma force, désolé répondit son ami**

**Il faut donc demander à Shino et Lee dit-il**

**Pourquoi ne pas partir à trois ? s'exclama le renard**

**On se serai pas assez nombreux, mais il ne faut pas être trop nombreux non plus…déclara Shikamaru**

**Alors, moi je veux venir ! s'exclama Takeshi**

**Junko regarda son frère**

**Tu es trop jeune annonça le Nara**

**Peut être, mais mon frère est un excellent chuuin à seulement douze ans, et puis Naruto, Sasuke et toi veillerons sur lui ! contre dit Junko**

**Désolé, mais je ne changerai pas d'avais dit-il**

**Tête de mule lui lança la ninja de Tenpi**

**Sasuke s'avança et mis sa main sur la tête de son cadet**

**Takeshi et moi nous nous sommes entraîner ensemble pendant deux semaines, depuis que je le connaît, il a un tempérament qui égal sûrement celui de Naruto, mais je doit avouer qu'il m'a écrasé plusieurs fois dit l'Uchiwa**

**Ok, mais tu le garderas à l'œil, ton petit protégé ! finit par accepter le génie**

**Takeshi sauta de joie**

**Eh, qui sera le cinquième membres ? demanda Junko**

**Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Il pouvait très bien aller chercher Shino ou encore Lee, mais il rouvrit les yeux…Il avait belle et bien oublié quelqu'un…Kiba**

**Celui ci émit un bâillement puis se frotta les yeux, il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.**

**Excuses moi, Kiba, de ne pas avoir passé à toi mais…Tu as l'air d'être très épuisé, tu t'es entraînait hier soir avec Akamaru ? demanda le fainéant**

**Non, pas exactement…Mais vous inquiétez pas, je tiens debout, non ? Alors je vais vous accompagner ! répondit-il avec un léger rougissement**

**Tu restera au village, et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir un peu trancha le Nara**

**Alors, qui on prend ? On y va ! s'impatienta le blond**

**Bon , on va restez comme ça, Junko si dans deux jours on est pas de retour, toi, Kiba et Chôji vous partiraient à notre recherche dit-il**

**Ok ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Ils partirent donc, Takeshi fit signe à sa sœur et rajusta son Katana, celle ci y répondit.**

**Shikamaru partit devant suivit par les deux Uchiwa et Naruto**

**Comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama le renard en sautant sur son ami**

**Lâche moi ! lança t-il**

**Le cadet des Uchiwa se mit à rire suivit par Naruto, Sasuke tirait une de ces têtes. Shikamaru s'arrêta subitement.**

**Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ! s'exclama t-il**

**On est à peine à quelques mètres du village ! déclara Takeshi**

**Restes près toi moi lui ordonne Sasuke**

**Naruto s'avança tout en bouchant son nez. A seulement quelques mètre du village. Le renard marcha autour de deux cadavres…d'enfant, les vêtement avaient été déchirés avec violence, une marre de sang entourait chaque corps, il y en avait trois au total. Mais quelques chose attira l'œil des trois jeune homme.**

**C'est gamin se sont fait bouffer ! analysa Shikamaru**

**Mais uniquement leur ventre précisa Sasuke**

**Oshizu, heins ? dit le renard**

**Sans aucun doute…répondit le Nara**

**Takeshi lui regarda aussi les alentours, l entendit un bruit et s'en rapprocha. Il sursauta quand quelques chose lui sauta dessus. **

**Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelques chose ! s'exclama t-il**

**Les trois ninja de Konoha le regardèrent. Il avait dans les bras une petite fille de cinq six ans à peu près, elle avait les yeux bordeaux et de long cheveux rouge clair, elle paraissait apeurée. La petite s'aggripa plus à Takeshi. **

**Comment t'appelle tu ? demanda doucement le garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage**

**Noroi…**

**Vous croyez que c'est trois cadavre son celui de ses frères et sœurs ? demanda Naruto**

**Probablement ! répondit le fainéante**

**Il serai plus sûr de la ramener au village, non ? proposa l'Uchiwa**

**D'accord, nous reprendrons les recherche plus tard acquis le Nara**

**Ils rentrèrent donc au village, là, Ils racontèrent à Tsunade que par déduction, Oshizu se nourrirai de l'intérieur du ventre des enfants apparemment. Ceci dégoûta un peu la Godaime, étant donné que celle ci hébergé Itachi, elle ne pouvait prendre sous son aile cette petite fille qui ne voulait pas se séparer de Takeshi…peut être le prenait-elle pour un de ses frères tués ? Alors comme Junko avait confiée son petit frère à Sakura, l'Hokage décida donc que la petit Noroi irai chez Sakura le temps de retrouver ses parents…ou ce qu'ils en restaient…**

**Les garçons sortirent donc et amenèrent la fillette chez la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.**

**Il y a un truc qui me gêne dit Shikamaru à Sasuke et Naruto en sortant de la maison de Sakura**

**Qui a t-il ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Eh bien, on a l'air d'être le seul village à intéresser ce démon…Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aucun autre village n'a aperçu Oshizu, Tsunade lorsqu'elle nous a annoncée le réveille du démon, elle a également envoyer des aigles porteur d'un message pour chaque village venant du pays du feu, ainsi qu'a Suna…Je me fais sûrement des idées…dit-il**

**Dans ce cas, restons sur nos gardes…affirma l'Uchiwa**

**Dites, Oshizu possède bien quelqu'un, non ? Junko me l'a dit, un gars du nom d'Akai, ça ne serai pas dragon noir le chef de l'Akatsuki ? s'exclama Naruto**

**Eh, tu n'es pas si bête, c'est vrai, Oshizu possède le corps de ce type confirma le génie**

**Attendez…Il faisait partit de l'Akatsuki exactement comme mon frère qui est revenu lui aussi au village ! Est ce que ce démon voudrait s'en prendre à lui ? demanda Sasuke**

**Ce serai une catastrophe…Il faut qu'on retourne voir Tsunade-sama ! s'écria le blondinet**

**Ils se regardèrent tout les trois, et se mirent à courir vers le bureau de l'Hokage**

Shigure89 

Voilà le chap 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Croyez moi on approche d'un chap ! Mouahh je peux pas le dire ! Mais prévoyez :

**des mouchoirs**

**un sachets plastique ( ça s'est vraiment juste au cas où )**

**Pleins pleins de coms !**

**Tu vois te quoi je veux parler Aya !**

**Au prochain chap !**

**Avertissement !**

**Il se peut que ce soit le dernier chap que je publie, parce que je pars en Andalousie à la rentrée…Oui, je sais les vacances vienne à peine de commencer ! J'en publierai sûrement un autre voir deux, mais je voulez vous prévenir…Juste au cas où, c'était réellement le dernier chap avant mon retour ! **

Sahra Sasuke aucun sentiment, peut être…peut être pas…Voilà la suite 

**Aude Ca me fait plaisir ! Bienvenue par mis nous alors ! lol ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un découvre Sasuke, et Sakura était la mieux placer ! Voilà la suite**

**Natsuume Lol ! Elle déchire tout ! Si seulement ça serai vrai…je dis pas que c'est faux, mais…lol ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite**

**PetiteSaki C'est pas grave ! Un petit peu de retard ! Contente de te revoir ! Pour le mystère, je doit avouer que j'aime bien jouer avec vos nerfs ! Bien évidemment, il y avait 90 que ce soit Sakura, ce qui fut le cas !! Voilà la suite !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 15, Des signes néfastes**

**Naruto défonça la porte manquant de peu d'écraser Itachi contre le mur qui s'apprêter lui à sortir du bureau. Sasuke arriva peu après et s'assit ne se préoccupant même pas de son aîné, Shikamaru lui pris tout son temps et se cala à côté du ténébreux. Itachi les regarda bizarrement et sortit du bureau. **

**Tsunade-Sama ! hurla le renard**

**Ne cris pas, je suis juste devant toi ! s'indigna la Godaime en mettant un index sur son oreille**

**C'est très grave s'excita le blond**

**Sasuke se leva et chopa Naruto par le col puis se rassit entraînant son ami avec lui**

**Calmes toi dit-il**

**Naruto respira puis céda la parole au Nara**

**Hokage-sama, nous venons de faire une découverte…Il se peut cependant que nous nous trompions, mais nous avons raison, alors le village est en danger…Oshizu a pris une apparence moitié humain grâce au corps qu'il s'est procuré…Un corps autre que celui du chef de l'Akatsuki, Dragon noir, appelait également Akai…Ceci est le premier point, le deuxième : nous avons remarqués qu'il ne s'attaque qu'a notre village, et Itachi y est, il est un membre lui aussi de l'Akatsuki…Oshizu aurai une dent contre lui, et s'est pour cela qu'il attaquerai Konoha…expliqua le génie**

**En effet, cela serai une forte possibilité…mais quelques chose cloche…déclara le pigeon**

**Qu'est ce qui cloche ? demanda le renard**

**Un mauvais pressentiment…Bon, pour la sécurité du village, plus personne ne sort, et ne rentre. Merci d'être venu, vous pouvez disposer dit Tsunade**

**Les garçons quittèrent le bureau en silence.**

**Bon moi je fais aller roupiller un peu dit le fainéant en s'éloignant**

**Sasuke, viens t'entraîner avec moi ! demanda le blond**

**D'accord, je te suis, voyons un peu qui a fait le plus de progrès lança l'Uchiwa**

**Ca sera moi ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Sasuke soupira. Ils partirent pour le terrain prévus à cet effet.**

**Sakura monta dans sa chambre, là où elle avait laissée les deux enfants, doucement elle poussa la porte. Takeshi était accoudé à la fenêtre et Noroi dormait paisiblement. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose la recouvrit, et fit signe au cadet des Uchiwa de la suivre. Ensemble il descendirent les escaliers.**

**Takeshi, tu veux venir avec moi, je vais voir mes amies ! lui dit-elle**

**Hum…D'accord s'exclama t-il**

**Ils sortirent de la maison sans faire de bruit**

**Sakura, ce n'est dangereux de laisser Noroi toute seule ? demanda le gamin**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, elle parlant de cette petite, on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien ! déclara Sakura avec un sourire**

**Oui, mais je me sens pas très à l'aise avec elle dit le chuuin**

**Parce que tu l'aimes bien toi aussi ! Sa compagnie de gêne ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Eh ! Sakura ! **

**La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à ses deux coéquipiers**

**Naruto, Sasuke !**

**Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ! demanda le renard**

**Non, j'ai promis aux filles que je viendrai leur rendre visite ! Demain, peut être ! déclara la jeune ninja médecin**

**Takeshi, tu veux venir ? lui demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Le garçon sauta sur Sasuke avec un « oui ». Sakura qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre leur fit signe et partit. Takeshi lâcha son aîné et cria après Sakura, mais elle était déjà trop long pour attendre**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda le renard**

**Sakura m'a dit quelques chose, mais je voulais lui répondre que : Je suis pas très à l'aise avec Noroi, pas à cause qu'une certaine gêne, mais quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à décris…Peut être la lueur qu'elle a dans les yeux…soupira t-il**

**Le gamin leva la tête au ciel, trois nuages était au dessus du village sur les côté les deux étaient énorme, celui du milieu plus petit, et au lieu d'être blanc il était gris.**

**Il va se passer quelques chose de grave ici…dit Takeshi**

**Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ! demanda Sasuke**

**Tu vois ces trois nuages, ils sont long et englobe le village, les deux sur l'extérieur sont blanc et gros, celui du milieu et gris et fin, à Tenpi, quand on voit ça, s'est un très mauvais présage…expliqua le chuuin en montrant les nuages de l'index**

**Ce truc, va être si grave que ça ? demanda le blond**

**Il faut s'attendre au pire répondit Takeshi**

**C'est vachement rassurant ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Naruto, c'est inquiétant…Tsunade-sama a dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, maintenant le mauvais présage de Takeshi…Restons sur nos gardes annonça Sasuke inquiet**

**Sakura arriva au point de rendez vous que lui avait donné, Ino, Tenten et Hinata, il y avait également Temari.**

**Désolé pour le retard ! s'excusa le jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

**Ce n'est pas bien grave ! la rassura Ino **

**C'est gentille à toi, Sakura ne nous accorder te ton temps pour nous entraîner ! dit doucement Hinata**

**Sakura les regarda et sourit**

**C'est normal ! Avec ce démon en liberté on est pas à l'abri d'une attaque ! Tenten, ça va mieux ! déclara t-elle**

**Oui ! Mais si je mets la main sur Shikamaru, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! s'exclama en serrant les poings**

**Temari lui donnant un peu coups de coude**

**Moi, je veux bien le punir si tu veux ! dit la blonde avec un regard coquin**

**Si…si tu veux ! s'exclama Tenten en regardant Temari bizarrement**

**Alors, on s'y mets ! Nous aussi on peut protéger le village ! dit Sakura**

**Les filles se levèrent d'une banc où elles s'étaient assise, mais un cri attira leur attention. Les ninja regardèrent en l'air**

**Un aigle ? dit Hinata**

**Noir en plus ! rajouta Tenten**

**Il est jolie ! s'exclama Ino**

**On dirait qu'il transporte un message ! observa Sakura**

**Temari fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête**

**Cet aigle noir et celui de mon frère, il s'appelle Akuinoaru…annonça le jeune fille du sable**

**Akuinoaru ? Cela signifie malveillant…non ? dit Sakura**

**Temari la regarda et fit un signes de tête**

**Exact…Gaara ne l'envoie d'habitude jamais…Il a plusieurs aigles, et lorsqu'il envoie celui ci, ce n'est pas très bon…dit-elle**

**Que veux tu dire ? demanda Hinata**

**C'est un mauvais signe, ça n'annonce rien de bien…expliqua Temari**

**Ino suivit l'oiseau des yeux**

**Il se dirige vers le bureau de l'Hokage ! dit –elle**

**Junko et Kiba déjeuner ensemble dans le restaurant préféré de Naruto.**

**Bien dormit ? demanda la jeune fille**

**Oui, mais j'aurais dormis mieux si Akamaru ne ronflait pas si fort ! s'indigna t-il**

**Junko rit**

**Je connais ça…Au fait j'ai oubliée, mais merci pour hier de m'avoir tenu compagnie…J'espère ne plus le revois ! déclara la jounin**

**Qui ? Ton grand père ? demanda l'Inuzuka**

**Rectification, le crétin qui me sert de grand père ! s'énerva t-elle**

**On leur servit un bol chacun, ils prirent chacun une paire de baguette. Junko ouvrit son paquet de nouvelle baguette, lorsque l'une d'entre elles se fendit dans sa main. Sous le regard des deux ninja**

**Ta baguette, c'est fendu toute seule ! s'exclama Kiba**

**Junko observa et se mordit la lèvre**

**Une baguette qui se fend, c'est mauvais, non ? demanda Kiba**

**Ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est néfaste…qu'est ce qui se prépare ? dit-elle en regardant son ami**

**Il haussa les épaules**

**Neji s'entraînait avec Lee dans la cour de son jardin, son oncle veillait sur le combat tout en faisant des calligraphies pour occuper le temps**

**Lee, concentres toi mieux que ça ! Le démon ne ferai qu'une bouché de toi lança le Hyûga**

**Oui, excuse moi j'avais la tête ailleurs ! déclara t-il**

**Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre un « crac » se fit entendre. Neji regarda son oncle, son pinceau s'était cassé en deux**

**Je ne comprend pas…A moins que…commença t-il**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda Lee**

**Mon pinceau s'est cassé…c'est un mauvais signe répondit-il en fixant Neji**

**Tsunade entendit frapper à sa fenêtre, elle se leva et découvrit l'aigle noir. La Godaime saisit doucement le message et le lu…**

**Mon Dieux…dit-elle**

**Elle jeta son parchemin et quitta son bureau en trombe. Elle donna des ordres à tout les ninja qu'elle rencontrait en chemin…Gaara lui avait annonçait que Suna s'était fait attaqué il y avait deux jours et que des enfants manquait à l'appelle, et qu'il y avait eu un massacre là bas. Après avoir alerté tout le village, les femmes et enfants furent placés dans les refuges. Sakura était seule dans un des refuges avec la petite Noroi qui s'affolait, Takeshi s'assit à côte de Sakura tout en mettant sa main sur son Katana. Dehors, Tout les garçons et Junko attendait l'arrivait du démon…La jeune fille avait invoquée Kurohy**

**Il ne se passe rien ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Tout cela est aller si vite soupira Junko**

**Restez sur vos gardes quand même ! déclara Sasuke**

**Ce n'est pas un hasard…chacun d'entre nous à eu un mauvis signes aujourd'hui dit Neji**

**C'est vrai que c'est étrange dit Shikamaru**

**Je ne sens rien arriver…s'exclama Kiba**

**Je vous ai déjà dit que les démons n'ont pas d'odeur ! s'exclama Kurohy**

**Taisez vous ! s'énerva Tsunade**

**L'Hokage a raison, vous êtes trop bruyant ! dit Kakashi assit sur un toit qui lisait tranquillement**

**Naruto grogna. Tous se turent…et attentèrent. La nuit tomba. L'estomac de Naruto brisait le silence, mais personnes ne se laissés distraire par ce bruit.**

**C'est trop calme…murmura Kakashi**

**Dans son mot Gaara m'a informait que Oshizu allait s'entre prendre au village…répondit le pigeon de la même voix**

**Il approche coupa Kurohy**

**Hein ? dit Junko**

**Je le sens…Il proche…Non…Il est très proche…Il est même déjà dans le village ! s'exclama le démon**

**Tu es sûr ? Où est-il ! demanda la jeune fille**

**Hokage-sama, qu'a t-il fait à Suna ? demanda Shikamaru**

**Il a attaqué le village, à tuer pas mal de ninja, mais il avait une préférence pour les enfants…Mon Dieux ! s'exclama la vieille**

**Les refuges ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Au même moment plusieurs hurlement de femmes et d'enfants se firent entendre. Ils se retournèrent tous vers les refuges qui était dans a roches des visages de Hokage.**

**Junko plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. **

**C'est horrible ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Que…murmura Sasuke**

**Sakura ! Hinata ! Elles sont là dedans ! s'exclama le renard en curant vers les refuges**

**Y a pas qu'elles dedans ! rectifia Shikamaru qui le suivit**

**Au final, ils partirent tous dans la même directions…Oshizu s'était infiltré…Comment avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que ces hurlement d'horreur et de douleur surgissent ? Qu'allaient tous découvrit derrière ces visages qui exprimaient une tristesse et une chose plus affreuse que les autres…**

Shigure89 

Vous avez rangés vos mouchoirs et votre plastique ! Parce que c'est pour le chap 16 ! 

**Voilà donc le chap 15 !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Oualalalala ! Je suis tout contente ! ( calme toi pauvre folle )**

**Hum…( regard malicieux ) peut être que je fait arrêter là et vous mettre le chap 16 à mon retour ( si je rentre en vie ), juste pour vous faire râler ! Mouahahahahahaha !**

**Lol, je vais commencer à le taper…cependant, je risque réellement de pas le mettre de suite, parce que je dois travailler un certains moment de ce fameux chap !**

**Au prochain chap !**

**Didi Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce chap ! ! Tu peux ranger tes mouchoir, il te serviront plus au chap 16 ! Voilà la suite**

**Natsuume Lol ! Oui, peut être que ça sera Gore ! On verra bien ! Voilà la suite**

**Aude Très bien résumé même ! Même si tu as cru quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai ! Mon voyage se déroulera du 02/05 au 07/05 voilà ! The suite !**

**Aya-chan Sac poubelle ! Je t'ai pas demander de m'offrir tes trois repas de la journée en bouillit ! C'est clair que pour respecter le caractère du personnage représentant Itachi c'est très dur, vraiment très dur ! TTTT**

**Voilà la suite !**

**Sahra Voilà la suite**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 16, Les larmes de sang**

**Naruto courrait toujours suivit de près par ses amis. Seulement il faisait sombre dans les rues du village, la nuit était tombée…Et il commençait à pleuvoir. Le renard glissa et s'étala par terre. Les autres le rattrapèrent vite.**

**Naruto, est ce que ça va ? demanda l'Uchiwa en l'aidant à ce lever**

**Ouais…Mais il faut y aller dit-il en se levant**

**Sasuke acquit de la tête et jeta un regard aux autres**

**Ecoutez moi, nous ne savons pas d'où vienne les cris…Il y a six refuges, dispersés vous pour y aller ordonna Tsunade**

**Aussitôt, Sasuke, Naruto, Junko partirent dans la même direction. Le renard qui était en tête heurta cependant quelque chose. Junko regarda la personne devant eux.**

**Naruto recules toi…conseilla la jeune fille**

**Pourquoi, ce n'est qu'une petite fille ? Non répondit le blond**

**Naruto, tu as déjà vu une gamine recouvert de sang au niveau de la bouche, et munis d'un morceau de chair dans les mains ! lança l'Uchiwa**

**En effet la gamine avait belle et bien un morceau de chair dans les mains…Il avait l'air frais, du sang s'y écoulait encore. Sasuke la fixa et Naruto fit de même**

**Je n'arrive pas à le croire murmura le brun**

**Sasuke…**

**Re…Regardez un peu ça…D'où vient tout ce sang ! s'exclama Junko**

**Les deux garçon se tournèrent dans la même direction que leur amie…Un spectacle des plus impressionnant le passa devant eux…Jamais ils n'avaient vu une telle chose…Les visage des anciens Hokage exprimaient leur peine en versant des larmes…des larmes de sang…**

**Que…Qu'est…ah…balbutia Naruto**

**Sasuke lui avait fixait de nouveau la petite fille, il serrait les poings alors que celle ci lui montra ses dents pointu, donc ses canines qui ressortait énormément**

**De ma faute…murmura t-il toujours**

**Naruto et Junko se retournèrent vers lui**

**Qu'est ce qu'il racontes ? demanda la ninja de Tenpi**

**Je crois…comprendre répondit le renard en regardant son ami**

**C'est de ma faute ! « Ramenons là au village » ! Quel idiot…Quel idiot que j'étais ! Noroi, veut dira malédiction ! Elle n'est autre qu'une autre apparence d'Oshizu ! Dire que je l'ai confié à Takeshi et Sakura…Oh, non, il était dans le même refuge ! s'exclama l'Uchiwa**

**Ouah…Impressionnant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état…dit Junko**

**Quoi ! Sakura et Takeshi était ensemble ! Hinata ! Rahh ! Si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux ! Je te donne une fessée ! hurla presque Naruto au démon, il venait de réaliser la situation**

**Oshizu fit éclater le corps de la petite fille dont il avais emprunté le corps…Ils purent découvrir son vrai visage…Oshizu était un démon de couleur orange-rouge, il tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière qui était bien plus épaisse que cette de devant, mais cette qui se trouvaient à l'avance possédait de monstrueuse griffes, il avait d'énorme yeux rouge**

**( pour le voir mieux aller sur cette adresse :**

**http/ )**

**Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et prépara un chidori**

**Dégage ! s'écria t-il en lui lançant son attaque**

**Après une explosion, le démon parti laissa quelques chose derrière lui. Junko se baissa et toucha la substance de son index…de couleur verdâtre**

**Bravo, Sasuke, on dirait bien que tout la blessé ! le félicita la jounin**

**L'Uchiwa passa une mains sur ses lèvres pour les frotter, puis mis l'autre main sur son front…Il avait l'air embarrassé. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, jamais il ne l'avais vu de tel**

**Je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporté…dit-il avec un léger rougissement**

**Un peu ! s'exclama le renard en regardant devant Sasuke, il avait pratiquement détruit la maison qui était devant**

**On ferrais mieux d'y aller…Je crois qu'on doit s'attendre au pire dit-il en partant devant**

**Suivons le Naruto, on s'occupera d'Oshizu plus tard annonça la fille en suivant le brun**

Avant de continuer, sortez vos mouchoirs et votre plastique , merci…Devant la scène qui va suivre, je dois vous dire que j'a vraiment eu du mal…J'ai tout de même mis deux jours de recherche pour elle…J'espère qu'elle sera assez réussit pour vous dégoûter ! La suite…

**Les trois ninja pénétrèrent dans un couloirs où se trouvaient tous les refuges. Ils suffisait de trouver celui de Sakura et Takeshi…Naruto décida d'ouvrir la première porte. Dans celle ci se trouvaient Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Ino et Chôji. Les enfants étaient pour la plus part réfugiés dans les bras de leurs mères. Sasuke tira Naruto par les cols**

**Allons voir ailleurs…dit-il**

**Le blond acquit et ensemble continuèrent leur chemin, il y croisèrent Lee qui accompagnait un petit garçon perdu. Il les salua, Junko lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu son frère où Sakura. La réponse du jeune homme à la coupe au bol fut négatif et ils reprirent leur chemin. C'est Junko qui ouvrit la secondes portes. Dans celle ci, ils n'y avais personnes qu'ils connaissaient.**

**On va devoir toute les faire, hein ? demanda Naruto**

**J'en ai bien peur…soupira l'Uchiwa**

**Ils traversèrent de nouveau ce long, voir très long couloir et déboulèrent devant une nouvelle porte. Sasuke l'ouvrit, Hinata était en compagnie de Temari qui s'était jeter sur Shikamaru, celui ci essayé de s'en défaire. Voyant la jeune Hyûga saine et sauve, le bond pénétra dans la salle et alla la voir en compagnie de Junko et Sasuke.**

**Ca va ? Rien de cassé, ici ? demanda Naruto**

**Non, mais il y a eu plusieurs cris effrayant venant du refuge au dessus…répondit timidement Hinata**

**On va y jeter un œil, reste en compagnie de ces deux là, tu seras plus en sécurité ! déclara le renard en quittant la salle**

**Ils reprirent une fois de plus le couloir**

**Hinata m'a dit que les cris venait du refuge là bas…J'espère que ce n'est pas celui de Sakura…dit-il**

**Allons voir dit l'Uchiwa**

**Ils s'avancèrent de la porte, mais aucun d'eux n'osa l'ouvrir…**

**Je veux pas savoir si Sakura est là…s'exclama le blondinet**

**Naruto, est ce que tu sens cette odeur de sang…Il faut l'ouvrir dit Junko**

**Sasuke soupira et mis sa main sur la poignée**

**Préparez vous au pire, et quoi qu'il arrive, ne vomissez pas lança t-il**

**Naruto avala sa salive bruyamment et la jeune fille fit un signe de tête**

**Vas y, Sasuke**

**Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste bref…La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement faisait découvrir petit à petit, l'état de la pièce et l'atrocité de ce qu'il s'y était passé…Du sang…La salle était recouverte de sang, il y avait sur les murs et le plafond, le sérum vital avait éclaboussé de partout…Mais ce sang n'était rien comparais à la cruauté donc le monstre avait achevé ses victimes…**

**Des cadavres, des carcasses recouvert cette pièce…Des corps d'enfants aux corps mutilés ou décomposés, aux membres arrachés, aux yeux crevés, aux vêtements déchirés…Junko recula et plaqua ses mains sur la bouche, les démons étaient sans scrupules…Oshizu avait transformé cette salle de survie, en une salle de cauchemar, d'angoisse, sinistre, abominable…Et cette odeur…Une odeur de pourriture y régnée, la ninja de Tenpi quitta la sale pour respirer de l'air frais, alors que les deux jeunes hommes observèrent ce désastre…**

**Ils virent alors avec horreur des corps de femmes à la tête déchirée, une autres aux membres segmentés, ou encore celle qui avait encore les yeux ouvert qui exprimé de la douleur, sa bouche était grande ouverte, peut être avait-elle criait avant de mourir ?…Naruto trembla, cette atmosphère était oppressant…beaucoup trop pour le renard**

**Sasuke posa une de ses mains sur l'épaules la plus proche de son ami, et lui fit un signe de tête. Le blondinet tenait le coups…Un gémissement retentit dans la salle…Tout au fond de la salle…L'Uchiwa s'y rendit en évitant de marcher sur les corps inerte des défunts, Naruto le suivit…Son cœur s'accéléra tellement cette scène était lugubre…Il ravala sa salive et suivit Sasuke, qui avait l'air moins perturbé que lui…**

**Sasuke regarda alors un gamin qui se cramponna à sa jambe…Le petit tremblait et suffoquait…Par moment il cracher du sang…Il avait survécu malgré les tortures que lui avait infligé le monstre en lui dévorant une partit de son ventre…L'Uchiwa croisa le regard bleuté du gamin qui ne devait sans doute pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Mais ce petit luttait, même si dans son regard Sasuke pu lire qu'il suppliait qu'on l'aide, mais le brun savais qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps…**

**Naruto vit ce même regard. A sa grande surprise, Sasuke s'accroupit près du gamin et mis sa mains droite sous la nuque du garçon et l'autre dans la seule main qu'il restait du petit, étant donné que son corps avait été morcelé…Il ne lui restait plus grand chose, son bras droit, la moitié de son bras gauche, il n'avait plus de jambe, et avait perdu énormément de sang vu qu'Oshizu avait mis son ventre en lambeau…L'Uchiwa serra doucement la main du petit et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiété, que tout dirai bien…Le gamin pleurait mais ne pouvais à parement plus parler, sûrement du au choc qu'il avait subit…Il ferma la yeux et son pou se relâcha ainsi que sa main qui tenait celle du jeune homme…**

**Sasuke reposa délicatement le corps du gamin, et le regarda. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Il l'avait accompagné dans sa mort…Il avait rassuré le gosse juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Le renard fixa l'Uchiwa qui avait un regard triste et ses yeux brillait…Ce massacre devait lui rappeler celui de son clan…Les deux ninja scrutèrent une dernière fois la salle…Regardant un par un ces corps étendus privés de la vie à jamais…Sasuke émit un gémissement de surpris lorsque son regarda croisa un corps allongeait sur le ventre à la chevelure rose…**

**Sakura dit-il**

**Naruto lui fit un bout et accourut près du corps. Le corps de la jeune fille bougeait, Takeshi sortit de dessus le corps en trempant…Sakura l'avait protégée…Le garçon pleurait et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur qui les avait rejoint en entendant l'Uchiwa appeler Sakura…Junko calma un peu son frère tout en le sortant de la pièce…**

**Naruto se mit à pleurer, Sasuke lui la regarda et posa une main sur le dos de la jeune fille. Le brun soupira, son corps était encore chaud et elle tremblait légèrement.**

**Sakura, on est là, tout va bien dit-il**

**La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se redressa lentement toujours tremblante, et regarda les deux garçons, le renard s'était arrêtait de pleurer. Sakura, elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle essaya de parler malgré les tremblement de son corps qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus…Elle disait qu'elle avait été impuissante, que c'est grâce à la technique de Takeshi qu'ils étaient encore vivant, il avait utilisé la technique qui dissimule les odeurs et le chakra. Sasuke se souvient alors qu'il avait aidait son cadet à la maîtriser il y a quelques temps de cela…**

**Voyant, son amie culpabilisée tout en regardant le massacre autour d'elle. Sasuke l'attira à elle tout en la rassurant que tout était fini. Naruto la serra lui aussi dans les bras. Tout les trois restèrent ainsi. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à découvrir à leur tour la sinistre scène qui s'y était joué…Tsunade hurla et trembla, elle qui avait peur du sang, elle était servit. Jiraya la ramena à son bureau. Sasuke fit sortir Sakura de la salle, Naruto lui sortit dehors prendre l'air, il eu la visite d'Hinata qui avait l'air inquiète de l'état du renard…**

**Ainsi chacun, cette nuit là, fut marquait par l'attaque surprise d'Oshizu…Aucun ne trouva le sommeil, ils restèrent là, dehors à observer le sang séché qui avait coulaient des yeux des Hokage…Maintenant, ils savaient que rien ne serai plus comme avant…Qu'ils devraient par tout les moyens détruire ce monstre avant qu'il ne les détruisent…Le temps était compté…Oshizu ne devait surtout pas atteindre sa forme initiale…**

Shigure89 Âmes sensible s'abstenir ! J'espère que vous avez pas trop pleurez, et pas vomit ! J'ai trop tripée en écrivant ce passage qui domine mon chap ! J'en tremble encore ! 

Comme promis je vous ai pas fais trop attendre ! Maintenant de vais respirer un bon coups car ça m'a coupée le souffle le chap !

**Lâchez vos com et dites moi ce que vous en passé !**

**Au prochain La rebelle détraquer T'inquiètes pas ! Aura bientôt plus d'action ! Voilà la suite Fanfics-fr Sahra Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sakura et Takeshi tu les verra dans ce chap ! Voilà la suite Didi Pourquoi vous parlez tous de suicide ! Vous êtes tous des lâches ou quoi ! T'inquiètes pas ! Je les toucherai pas ! Sinon ça va ruiner mes projets ! C'est vrai ! Les mots en couleurs t'ont fait flipper ? Désolé ! Mais je devais les faire ressortir ! Voilà la suite **

**Natsuume Tu arriveras quand l'atmosphère se sera détendu ! C'est à dire bientôt ! Un peu de patiente ! Takeshi doit protéger qui ? Voilà la suite !**

**Aya-chan Ok, si tu veux prend deux sac poubelle, c'est ton choix, mais vient pas chez moi avec ! Ton com est délire…C'est vrai que pour le scénario Itachi n'a pas grand chose à faire et à dire…Je vais y remédier ! Voilà la suite ! THE CHAP !**

**Aude Les mouchoirs c'est pour les âmes sensibles ! J'ai mis la suite le plus rapidement que j'ai pu ! Voilà la suite !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 17, Quatre mois plus tard**

L'été allait bientôt laisser place à l'automne. Le village de Konoha avait repris vie, les maisons reconstruisent, Les visages des Hokages avait été nettoyés…seul le quartier Uchiwa était toujours en ruines. Sasuke avait malgré cela demandé à le reconstruire, c'est là qu'il voulait vivre. Mais seul les Uchiwa pourrais y vivre.

Tsunade-sama avait approuvée l'idée, au moins Itachi n'habiterai plus avec elle ! Après le massacre qui c'était passé, il y a quatre mois, le village avait donc était entièrement reconstruit et avait repris vie…

**Junko, Takeshi, Sasuke et Itachi vivait eux dans le nouveau quartier du clan disparut. Même si le brun ignorait la présence de son frère pour éviter de lui sauté dessus par ce qu'il avait envie de lui arraché la tête.**

**Shikamaru et Chôji s'entraînaient ensemble tout les jours depuis le massacre, d'ailleur Temari y assistée pour crier sur le fainéant…Junko, Naruto et Kiba eut étaient souvent ensemble aussi pour l'entraînement. Sasuke préférait rester en compagnie de Takeshi qui lui sortait toujours une technique bien à lui. Les filles aussi s'entraînaient de leur côté avec Sakura, mais celle ci arrivait toujours en retard pour une raison des plus mystérieuse…**

**Sasuke sortit de chez lui et attendit Takeshi. Le gamin ne le fit pas trop attendre. Ils partirent pour le terrain t'entraînement qu'avait fait l'Uchiwa en reconstruisant son quartier à l'aide ses amis. Il aperçu Sakura qui venait dans leur direction, mais à sa grande surprise, celle ci entra dans une des maison du quartier. Le brun lança un regard à son cadet qui n'avait pas vu la jeune fille apparemment…Il continua donc son chemin sans faire attention…Mais ce dernier fit vite demi tour et resta planté devant la maison où Sakura s'était rendu…Ne sachant pourquoi, il commença à s'énerver…**

**Sasuke-sama…Pourquoi tu reste devant la maison de Itachi ? demanda le chuuin**

**Voilà, la raison de son énervement…Sasuke grogna un coups et partit. Sakura entre dans le salon où Itachi l'attendait.**

**Ohayô Itachi, comment vont des blessures ? demanda t-elle**

**Le moineau émit un soupire**

**Toujours aussi bavard…C'est de famille ou quoi ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Elle soupira à son tour, Itachi s'assit sur un canapé, Sakura lui leva la tête en levant son menton et analysa ses yeux**

**Ca a bien cicatrisés ! Est ce qu'il te font mal ? déclara t-elle**

**Un peu, mais on s'en fou répondit-il**

**On joue les durs ! Bon, fermes es yeux, je vais faire ton traitement ! dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

**Depuis quelques mois, Sakura sous l'ordre de Tsunade venait soigner les yeux du déserteur…D'ailleurs personne ne l'avait remarqué par ce jour là…Sasuke. La jeune fille s'entendait plutôt bien avec le moineau qui ne lui lançait pas trop de vanne et encore, quand il se décidait à parler. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment il avait fait pour tuer son clan et anéantir Sasuke…Il était étrange et parfois elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Sakura en parlait souvent avec Tsunade qui était tout aussi étonnée…La Godaime passé que c'était du au choc qui avait subit, Itachi était redevenu comme lorsqu'il avait treize ans…Quelqu'un de froid mais pas meurtrier…Itachi n'avait envie de rien…**

**Tu pourras bientôt réutiliser le sharingan, mais n'oublies pas si tu tente quoique ce soit…commença t-elle **

**Que veux tu que je fasses ? J'ai perdu mon coéquipier et les membres de l'organisation dont je faisais partie, Orochimaru est mort, je ne peux plus m'amuser avec lui et je n'ai plus de Bijuu a capturer car Oshizu se les procure lui même depuis son réveille…Je ne veut qu'une chose, l'anéantir dit ferment l'Uchiwa**

**La plus longue phrase qu'il ait prononcé depuis son retour au village. Sakura resta figeait puis sans rien dire lui sauta dans les bras**

**Tu es génial ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle Oshizu reste dans les environ du village ! Il veut le démon de Naruto et Kurohy ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Trop occupée à crier victoire, elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'une personne particulièrement énervé avait défoncé la porte et assisté à la scène en lançant des regard noir à Itachi qui le regardait agacé ce demandant quand la jeune fille le lâcherai.**

**Je vais te tuer…dit le visiteur ce qui alerta Sakura qui lâcha immédiatement le blessé**

**Merci, cher frère, j'ai bien cru que c'est-elle qui allait me tuer lança Itachi à Sasuke**

**Sasuke ? dit la jeune fille ne sachant plus où se mettre en sachant ce qu'il devait croire à tort quelque chose en s'écarta du déserteur voyant son coéquipier s'avancer vers lui ses poings serraient.**

**Sasuke chopa son frère par le col, même s'il était plus petit que lui **

**Tu crois pas que tu exagères : tu reviens ici comme si de rien n'était, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas quand Oshizu ne sera plus de ce monde, tu m'a pris tout ce que j'avais et maintenant, elle, je te laisserai pas faire lui murmura t-il très énervé**

**Itachi laissa son petit frère le secouait dans tout les sens sous le regard interrogateur de Sakura qui n'avait rien entendu. Pour finir Sasuke mis un coup de pied à son frère qui l'envoya contre un mur, mais le déserteur freina sa course à temps. Le cadet s'apprêta à sortir.**

**Elle ne m'intéresses pas…Moi avec une femme, laisse moi rire ! Je ne te savait pas si jaloux, petit frère lui lança ironiquement Itachi**

**Sakura émit un rougissement en comprenant la situation et regarda Sasuke qui se retourna vers son frère**

**La ferme ! s'exclama t-il avait de partir sans croiser le regard de Sakura**

**La jeune fille aux cheveux rose dont les joue s'empourpraient fixait la porte complètement démolie par Sasuke tout en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Itachi avec un sourire aux coin des lèvres essuya le sang qui coulé de sa lèvre. Sakura lui demanda s'il allait bien avant de partir en trombe dans le bureau de l'Hokage.**

**Eh ! Vous trichez là ! s'indigna Junko qui était pris au piège par Naruto et Kiba**

**Les deux jeune hommes rirent puis relâchèrent leur prisonnière. Puis s'assirent par terre.**

**Ce n'est pas amusant pour moi ! On doit s'entraînait sérieusement ! déclara la ninja de Tenpi en s'installa entre eux.**

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu t'entraîne si durement chaque jours lança Kiba**

**Ah ? Eh pourquoi demanda bêtement Naruto**

**Tu ne fais pas partit de l'équipe qui doit se débarrasser d'Oshizu, il va prendre un malin plaisir de te tuer, et on a déjà du mal à le blessé et plus s'il fallait protégée quelqu'un…commença Kiba à l'adresse de Junko**

**Celle ci parut d'un coups furieuse, et sans rien dire, elle fila**

**Bravo, Kiba ! lança le renard**

**Le brun soupira et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Naruto ria pour se moquer, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une petite voix l'appela.**

**Hinata ? dit-il**

**Naruto, est ce que tu aurais vu, Sakura ? demanda t-elle timidement**

**Non, mais je n'ai rien à faire ! On n'a qu'a aller la chercher ensemble ! s'exclama le blond en se levant**

**Il regarda partout puis se décida et partit en direction du Nord, Hinata le suivit de loin. Le renard fit demi tour**

**Hinata ? dit-il**

**La jeune fille rougit, Naruto lui pris un main et la tira en demandant à tout les villageois s'ils n'avaient pas aperçut la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. **

**Kiba se aperçut Junko qui faisait face aux portes du village tout en tapant du pieds.**

**Junko, je m'excu…commença t-il mais elle mis un index sur la bouche de jeune homme ce qui le fit un peut rougir**

**Chut, je crois qu'il arrive ! dit-elle**

**Qui ? demanda Kiba**

**Junko ne répondit pas et fit craquer ses os de ses mains.**

**T'excuses pas pour tout à l'heure ! Tu as parfaitement raison ! Par contre tu pourrais de décaler sur la droite ? demanda la jounin**

**L'Inuzuka se recula et bientôt des ombres se dessinèrent. Des ninja de Tenpi arrivaient, en tête Kiba reconnu le grand-père. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes tu village, sans même comprendre pourquoi, Sabura se retrouva de nouveau dans la forêt éjecté par sa petite fille.**

**Junko, que ce passe t-il ? de manda Takuto**

**Otoosan, il y a quatre mois, Oshizu a attaqué le village et Takeshi à bien faillit mourir lui aussi ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Il va bien ? demanda le père un peu inquiet**

**Oui, il s'entraînement avec Sasuke Uchiwa, ne t'inquiètes pas ! le rassura t-elle**

**Comme une tornade, Sabura refit surface et jeta un mauvais regard à Kiba**

**Encore toi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir coller MA petite fille s'excita le Rokudaime**

**Ojiisan ! s'écria Junko**

**Le vieux se retourna vers son fils**

**Ce gamin traîne trop à mon goût avec ta fille, tu ne dis rien ! s'exclama Sabura**

**Takuto s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et passa sont chemin ce qui rendit fou Sabura**

**Ma fille est libre fréquenter qui bon lui semble répondit Takuto**

**Junko soupira, Sabura rattrapa son fils en courant**

**C'est plutôt lui qui est collant ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Elle se retourna vers Kiba qui regardait l'entrée du village**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda t-elle**

**Il y a une drôle d'odeur…Je dois me tromper…murmura t-il**

**Junko et Kiba retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissés Naruto. **

**Au loin sur une montagne des ombres observaient le village**

**On arrive un peu tard, non ? **

**Pas grave **

**Calmez vous, je suis pas la pour jouer la nounou ! On a pas le droit à l'erreur, le village compte sur nous, évitez de trop parler !**

**Rectification, ce qui reste du village !**

**Sur ce les ombres restèrent à observer le village. Trois ombres, trois ninja cachaient sous des capes noirs…a Konoha personne ne se doutais de rien. Ces nouveaux ninja étaient bon ou mauvais ?…**

Shigure89

Voilà le chap 17 ! Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! Celui ci sera sûrement le dernier que je mets avant mon départ ! Ou j'en mettrai un dernier alias Chap 18 !

**Lâchez vos coms !**

**Au prochain chap**

Sahra Désolé d'avoir fait croire le pire pour Sakura ! Voilà la suite ! 

**Petitesaki C'est clair que mon passage « massacre » n'est rien comparé à ce que tu écris toi ! Je te reprend Naruto, j'ai besoin de lui ! Ne le tues pas ! Tu as seulement le droit de le torturer ! Merci pour tes encouragement ! Voilà la suite**

**Aude Oui ! Moi aussi j'en ai frissonnée en le tapa ! Trop flippant ! ! Désolé pour Sakura ! C'était une petite pointe de piments vu l'ambiance du chap ! Voilà la suite**

**Morgane-chan Merci ! Je suis allais jeter un œil à ta fic ! Elle est pas mal non plus ! Voilà la suite**

**Didi C'est vrai, j'ai réussis mon passage, ouf ! Ca me soulage, je suis contente ! Désolé pour Takeshi et Sakura, mais vu que vous deviez être en pleins dedans, c'était pour vous faire peur ! e pire c'est que ça a marché ! Lol ! Voilà le chap 17**

**Aya-chan Merci ! C'était pas facile à écrire ! TT-TT ! Tu peux pas me ramener les deux plastiques poubelles de vomi…Dommage je pourrais pas les transformer en bombe à vomi…Je voulais le lancer sur mes frères ! Voilà la suite**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 18, Six en cache trois**

Les trois fameux ninja aux capes noires qui les recouvraient entièrement, si bien qu'on ne pouvait voir leurs visages portaient un signe au dos, le même sur le trio mystérieux…Un renard orange possédant neuf queues. Que voulaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Ils observaient le village de Konoha le haut d'une colline non loin delà…

On s'y prend comment?

Pourquoi tu me regardes Sôma ! Demande à Kashiko, c'est lui le chef, non ? S'exclama le deuxième

Pitié, Sôma, Akusei, j'ai besoin de silence…Pourquoi, il nous a pas dis ce qu'on devait faire ! Bon…Nous allons…commença Kashiko

Oui demandèrent d'une même voix les deux autres

Improviser…soupira le dernier

Ils baissèrent tous la tête et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le village, qui ne se doutait de rien…

Tsunade avait de la compagnie dans son bureau désordonné.

Donc, Sabura tu me propose de l'aide ? demanda la Godaime en bâillant

Tout à fait, le jour où Oshizu réapparaîtra, envoie Junko et quelques-uns de tes ninja à Tenpi, on viendra vous assister, sur ce, je dois y aller…Je dois faire un croché sur Suna puis je préparerai mes ninja en cas d'attaque…expliqua le Rokudaime

Le pigeon les salua et entrepris une sieste après leur départ. Sabura et Takuto prirent le chemin de la sortie du village. Ils partirent sans que personne ne le remarque.

Munie de jumelles et confortablement installer sur un toit, à côté des bains publics pour femmes, Jiraya se rinçait bien l'œil

Je rêve…

Naruto pris un kunai qui effleura l'ermite pervers.

Qui ose m'interrompre ! Oh, Naruto…en charmante compagnie d'ailleurs

Naruto émit un rougissement, c'est vrai, non seulement il était avec Hinata, mais il lui tenait la main. Le renard secoua la tête

Changes pas de sujet ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura ? demanda plus calmement le blond

Elle n'est pas au source chaude répondit le sanin

**Naruto soupira et poursuivit son chemin sans lâcher Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre**

**La jeune fille aux cheveux rose arriva devant le bureau de son maître. Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, mais aucune réponses. La ninja ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda le Godaime en train de dormir tout en bavant, Tsunade dans toute sa splendeur…Sakura entra et la secoua très légèrement tout en l'appelant pour la réveiller. La vieille finit par se réveiller mais en s'étirant fit tomber une bouteille de sake.**

**Sakura ? demanda t-elle en essuyant sa bave**

**Gomen, de vous avoir réveillez, Tsunade-sama, mais en parlant avec Itachi, je crois avoir découvert qu'Oshizu resterai au alentour du village pour pouvoir ce procurer, les démons qui lui manque, sûrement pour évoluer…expliqua t-elle d'une trêve**

**Ce pourrais être une possibilité…Si seulement on connaissait des ninja qui en savent plus sur lui…soupira l'Hokage en jouant avec un stylo pour se tenir éveillée **

**Tsunade se leva et s'étira. Elle fit ensuite les cent pas sous le regard intrigué de Sakura.**

**Non, loin du village, les trois ninja hésitaient à enter**

**On ne devrais pas y aller ! s'exclama Akusei**

**Akusei tu veux que je te tire ? lança Kashiko de mauvais poil**

**Vous êtes pénibles…soupira Sôma**

**Le jeune homme regarda son ami**

**Je suis tendu, Kashiko…Comprend moi ! déclara Akusei**

**Une mission est une mission quelques soit les circonstances…Est ce clair ? Maintenant en route…trancha Kashiko en entrant à Konoha**

**Après un long soupir, les deux autres le suivirent sans rien dire. Et entrèrent dans le village avec maladresse.**

**Kashiko ! supplia l'un des deux**

**Akusei, si je t'entends râler encore une seule fois, je de ferai subir ma plus puissante technique s'énerva Kashiko**

**Sôma regarda de haut en bas le village et aperçu un groupe de jeunes gens. **

**Shikamaru, Chôji, Sasuke, Takeshi, Neji, Naruto et Hinata parlaient ensemble.**

**Elle était avec Itachi ! s'exclama le ninja de Tenpi**

**Itachi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait chez lui ? demanda le fainéant**

**Eh, ne sois pas jaloux, Sasuke taquina le renard**

**Fermes là, Naruto ! s'énerva l'Uchiwa**

**Neji soupira et regarda dans la direction des trois ninja donc deux d'entre eux se chamaillaient et le troisième secouait la tête.**

**Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Hyûga**

**Les trois inconnus sursautèrent aussitôt et avalèrent leur salivent bruyamment. Le plus grand d'entre eux toussota puis déclara**

**Heu, nous sommes des ninja d'un village caché qui a été attaqué par Oshizu…Nous faisons partis des rares ninja de notre village à faire partie d'une mini organisation…On voudrait voir l'Hokage, c'est urgent, s'il vous plait…expliqua Kashiko**

**Vous voulez voir la vieille ? Suivez-moi alors ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Attends, on vient aussi coupa Shikamaru**

**Pourquoi ? demanda le renard**

**On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent répondit le génie**

**Akusei serra ses poings sous sa cape**

**Il se prend pour qui celui là pensa t-il**

**Ils partirent donc tous en compagnie des trois inconnu, Shikamaru était devant avec Sasuke, Takeshi et Chôji, les ninja mystérieux au milieu et derrière, Naruto, Hinata et Neji**

**Hinata attrapa la manche de naruto et tira timidement dessus, ceci interpella le concerné**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda le renard**

**Sur le dos de leur cape…dit-elle en montrant du doigt**

**Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce symbole n'était autre que Kyubi…Qui étaient-ils pour avoir ce symbole…**

**Ils croisèrent Sakura au passage qui sortait justement du bureau. Ils expliquèrent calmement ce que les nouveaux voulaient. Tsunade-sama accepta de les recevoir quand ils leur annoncèrent qu'ils connaissaient le démon…**

**Installez-vous donc sur ces chaises ! les invita la Godaime**

**Non, merci on préfère rester debout ! s'exclama Kashiko**

**Il manquerait plus qu'on s'assoit, et on se sera découvert pensa le même**

**Tsunade haussa les épaules indifférentes**

**Que savez vous sur Oshizu ? demanda t-elle**

**Oshizu a totalement dévasté notre village, il y a maintenant quatre ans, très peu de nos ninja ont survécu…beaucoup d'enfants n'ont plus de parents…commença Kashiko**

**Il y a quatre ans ! Mais il ne c'est réveillé qu'il n'y a que six mois ! le coupa la vieille**

**Boulette…Commença depuis six mois…Il y a un truc qui cloche…Je suis censé dire quoi à ça, moi pensa le chef déboussolé**

**Il baissa la tête et la secoua négativement**

**Ce n'est pas possible, Oshizu a détruit notre village, il y a quatre ans, je le sais, non ! Puisqu'on y a assistés ! Mais cet Oshizu est différent du votre, le notre est à un stage d'évolution proche de sa phase initiale, le votre n'est qu'on niveau deux…Peut importe, nous devons le détruire…et vite…Sôma, dis lui les points faible actuel de notre Oshizu finit le ninja**

**Oshizu a très peu de point faible qui s'efface au fur et à messure de son évolution : Il est sensible à la vu des jolies femmes, mais uniquement jusqu'à niveau deux, sa queue à partir du niveau trois jusqu'au niveau quatre, et l'Oshizu que nous connaissons…nous n'avons rien trouvés…dit Sôma**

**Tsunade se gratta la tête**

**Il y aurai deux Oshizu ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Parallèlement oui, mais Oshizu est unique…répondit Kashiko **

**J'ai du mal à comprendre…De quel village venez-vous ? demanda le pigeon**

**Nous n'avons pas le droit de parler…La seul chose que vous pourrait connaître de nous sont nos prénoms…Nous avons fait une promesse aux deux anbu qui nous ont envoyé ici…déclara Kashiko**

**Notre village est très loin d'ici, vous ne le connaissiez pas d'un point de vu, inutile de vous dire quoique se soit trancha Akusei**

**Bien, c'est compliqué tout de même, j'ai du mal à vous suivre…avoua Tsunade**

**Nous le faisons exprès, désolé annonça Akusei**

**La Godaime soupira en tenant sa tête **

**Vous allez nous aider ? demanda t-elle**

**C'est pour cela qu'on est là…en partie…répondit Kashiko**

**Dans le couloir, Naruto et Shikamaru collaient leurs oreilles contre la porte pour suivre la conversation. Les autres attendaient. Sakura jetait des coups d'œil à Sasuke qui donnait des conseil à Takeshi qui semblait être hypnotisé par son aîné. Chôji demandait des renseignements à Naruto et Shikamaru qui expliquaient la situation, alors que Neji et Hinata attendaient sagement dans un coin. **

**La porte finit par l'ouvrir, laissant les trois ninja aux capes noires sortir, l'Hokage les regardait partir. Sôma croisa le regard blanc de Neji, il eu un frisson dans le dos et le pris et pied en sa cape faisant tomber ses coéquipiers en même temps…Sous le regard choquaient de tous, ils découvrir le visage des trois ninja…Que dis-je des six ninja**

**Qu…C'est quoi ça ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Super renfort…On va tous mourir lança Shikamaru**

**Six, ils étaient six…Tous brun, aux yeux bleus ou verts, aux cheveux long et court…Le plus grand sauta sur Shikamaru**

**Tu te fou de nous là ! On vient sauver votre peau ! s'exclama t-il**

**Kashiko, s'il te plait…soupira Sôma ne sachant où se mettre**

**On va se faire engueuler ! pleurnichèrent les trois nouveaux**

**Takumi, Shin, Yuta, mettez là en veilleuse ! s'énerva Akusei**

**Sakura et Hinata les regardèrent**

**Ils sont trop mignons ! s'exclamèrent-elles**

**Elles les prirent dans leur bras sous les regards surpris des garçons et Tsunade qui ne comprenait plus rien…Maintenant on connaissait leur véritable identité…ou presque **

**Clin d'œil à Naruto World Le symbole du renard de neuf queues représente les Bokono **

**Shigure89**

Voilà le chap 18…Sûrement le dernier avant mon départ…Quoiqu'il me reste encore deux jour et une matinée !

**Lâchez vos coms**

**Au prochain chap !**

**J'espère que ça vous a bien embrouillez…C'est le but lol !**

Sahra Oui, il est humain donc il a des défauts comme tout le monde ! Voilà la suite

**Aude lol, apparemment Sasuke change un peu : le coup du chat, et maintenant crise de jalousie ! Voilà la suite**

**PetiteSaki Contente que ça t'ai plus ! J'adore des minis délires ! Voilà la suite**

**Garvera Bien écrite ? Pour tant on me dit que je fais pleins de fautes ! TT-TT ! Lol! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite !**

**Aya-chan Côte côte…Chuis pas une poule ! TT-TT méchante ! Ah, Sasuke ! Le mieux c'est Junko quand même ! C'est sa façon à elle de dire « tu me gave là ! Grand-père » ! Voili voilà the suite**

**Sam Merci, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu dis, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis : C'est en partit grâce à toi parce que je me suis inspirée de un de des chapitres ! Aucune fautes d'ortho…Ca serai un miracle ! Voilà la suite **

**Natsuume Ravies de te revoir ! Oui, tu arrive bientôt : chap 19 ou 20 ! Voilà la suite**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rokudaime, l'espoir du village caché de la feuille, Konoha**

**Chapitre 19, Une découverte des plus surprenante…mais est ce la vérité ?**

**Tsunade appuyait contre sa porte soupira…Shikamaru décolla de son visage Kashiko. Celui ci était bien plus petit que le génie, c'est normal…**

**Des gamins soupira la Godaime**

**En effets, ce fameux renfort n'était autres que six gamins. Le plus grand d'entre eux alias Kashiko soupira et se détendit.**

**Ok…Pardon de vous avoir trompez…Je me nomme Kashiko, j'ai quatorze ans…commença t-il**

**Ils étaient tous habillaient de la même tenu noir…Kashiko était donc le plus grand, il avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval basse…Il montra ensuite un autre garçon aux long cheveux aux yeux également bleu**

**Lui, c'est Sôma, il a treize ans**

**Puis un autre, aux cheveux court brun aux yeux vert qui semblait bouder**

**Le râleur là bas, c'est Akusei, il a également treize ans**

**Je râle pas ! contre dit-il**

**Kashiko se dirigea ensuite vers les plus petits**

**Eux, c'est Takumi, Yuta et Shin, ils ont huit ans finit-il**

**Takumi avait les cheveux bruns court et les yeux verts, Yuta avait les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux bleus, Shin avait les cheveux bruns courts et des yeux bleus. Ils semblaient tous les trois apeurés si bien qu'ils se mirent à pleurer.**

**Hinata et Sakura essayaient de les calmer, mais le petit Yuta partit du bâtiment en courant. Kashiko soupira longuement **

**Sôma réponds à leur question mais n'en fais pas trop, je vais chercher Yuta dit le plus vieux en sortant à son tour**

**Le petit garçon courait sans savoir ou aller, il finit sa course en heurtant Junko qui était en compagnie de Kiba et son fidèle chien.**

**Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda t-elle**

**Yuta les regarda et se cacha derrière Kiba**

**J'ai l'impression que je l'effraye dit la ninja**

**Moi, je dirai que tu l'intimide ! s'exclama Kiba**

**Le jeune homme s'accroupit et regarda le gamin qui pleurait, Yuta s'accrocha à lui.**

**C'est étrange…l'odeur que j'ai senti tout à l'heure provient de ce petit garçon…pensa t-il**

**Yuta ! **

**Kashiko arriva et sans rien dire, il attrapa Yuta au vole. Intriguée, Junko les suivis **

**Tu viens ? demanda t-elle à l'adresse de l'Inuzuka **

**Vas y, je te rejoins ! répondit-il**

**Le ninja attendit que la jeune file se soit assez éloignait pour demander à son chien **

**Akamaru, tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi, non ? demanda t-il**

**Oui, comment ce gamin peut-il avoir…commença le canin**

**Je n'en sais rien, mais je ferai tout pour le découvrir déclara t-il**

**Akamaru émit un grognement moqueur ce qui alerta son maître**

**Qui y a t-il ! demanda Kiba**

**Tu es bien naïf, Kiba se moqua le chien en s'éloignant**

**Dans le bureau de Tsunade, tous étaient là Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Takeshi, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Chôji, Shikamaru et ce qu'avait appelée l'Hokage : Kiba, Junko, Ino, Tenten...**

**Nous allons recueillir à Konoha ses six enfants qui sont venus nous aider à battre Oshizu, leur village a été attaqué…annonça la Godaime**

**Des gamins ! Ils sont idiots ou quoi ces ninja venant de leur village ! s'énerva Shikamaru**

**Akusei commença à pleurer silencieusement, Kashiko serra les poings **

**Nos parents sont morts…Ils n'y a plus beaucoup d'adultes dans notre village, il ne reste que nos pères à Takumi, Yuta et moi, Akusei et Shin, n'ont plus que leurs mères, Sôma a perdu ses deux parents…Les deux Anbu qui nous ont envoyés compte sur nous, alors avant de juger quoique se soit fait aller ta tête…trancha Kashiko**

**Shikamaru baissa la tête et s'excusa.**

**De quel village venez-vous ? demanda Sakura**

**Nous n'avons pas le droit de parler soupira Sôma**

**Pourquoi ça ? demanda Temari**

**Akusei se leva**

**Kashiko, je vais craquer, il faut que je sorte, s'il te plait**

**Ok, vas-y soupira t-il**

**Le garçon quitta la salle en courant, il fut imitait par les trois plus petits qui le suivirent**

**Pardonnez les…Je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent…s'excusa Kashiko pour eux**

**La discussion repris cour, mais Itachi l'interrompu en entrant dans le bureau à son tour. Kashiko s'arrêta et croisa son regard puis repris. Il resta ainsi dans le bureau à leur parler tout vaguement ce qui énervait un peu Shikamaru pendant une petite heure. Ensuite, accompagné par son ami, Sôma, il quitta la salle pour rejoindre les quatre autre dehors. Tenten ramassa la sacoche que portait un des garçons, il l'avait oublié…**

**Une fois dehors, Kashiko soupira**

**C'est pas facile, n'est pas…On doit tenir le coup dit-il**

**On va louper notre coups tu veux dire…contre dit Akusei**

**Akusei…T'es fatiguant à la fin, les plus jeune sont plus courageux que toi ! lança Sôma**

**Les deux gamins se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre sous le regard agacé du plus vieux…Les trois petits restèrent près de Kashiko, ils étaient complètement perdus.**

**Les jeunes filles sortirent en même temps car elles voulaient s'entraîner toutes ensembles. Les garçons eux se séparèrent dans diverse direction, seul Itachi resta à distance des six gamins, histoire de les tenir à l'œil.**

**Oh, non, j'ai oubliée de rendre cette sacoche, à un des gamins ! s'exclama Tenten**

**Une sacoche ! demanda Sakura**

**Il y a sûrement des affaires personnels dedans, non ? dit Ino**

**Et si on regardait ! déclara Temari en prenant l'objet des mains de la jeune fille aux macarons**

**Ce n'est pas honnête dit Hinata **

**Ca c'est vrai ! affirma la ninja de Tenpi**

**Mais on pourrait en apprendre plus sur eux ! annonça la blonde du désert**

**Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, mais ne trouva que des kunai et shuriken…ainsi qu'une photo. Temari contempla cette image pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard intriguées de ses amies.**

**Incroyable ! Regardez ça ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Toutes se mirent autour de la blonde à l'éventail et observèrent la photo**

**C'est le petit Sôma, non ! dit Ino**

**Ce sont ses parents avec lui, non ! dit Sakura**

**Mais, il n'a plus de parents…murmura Tenten**

**Ses parents seraient…C'est impossible s'exclama Junko**

**Sakura regarda toutes ses amies**

**On connaît ses parents…D'où viennent-ils réellement ? se demanda t-elle**

**Ce n'est pas bien compliqué…La véritable question est : Comment ont-ils fait pour venir ici…déclara Junko**

**Attendez un peu, si ce Sôma est le fils de…Ca veux que les autres pourraient être…commença Temari**

**Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête positivement **

**Mince alors…Que doit-on faire ? demanda Ino**

**On doit garder le secret…ou en informer les autres ? demanda Tenten**

**Dur décision…dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses**

**Pendant ce temps, Naruto, Sasuke, Takeshi, Neji et Kiba se trouvaient sur le même terrain d'entraînement…Cependant l'un d'eux semblait être complètement ailleurs**

**Kiba, quelques chose ne va pas ? demanda Neji**

**Ri…rein dit-il**

**Tu es sûr insista le Hyûga**

**Ce gamin…Yuta…son odeur ne mets pas inconnu…Mais c'est impossible…déclara l'Inuzuka**

**Que veux tu dire ? questionna Sasuke**

**Kiba soupira et leur dit ce qu'il pensait**

**Que…Quoi ! Mais c'est du délire ! Ils ne peuvent pas être…s'exclama Naruto**

**Calmes toi un peu, Naruto…Il doit y avoir une explication essaya l'Uchiwa**

**Qu'est ce qu'on devrait informer les autres de notre…découverte ? demanda Neji**

**Je ne sais pas…Si je me trompé…Mais Akamaru aussi, l'a sentit…dit Kiba**

**Devant le bureau de Tsunade, Itachi observait toujours les gamins qui chuchotaient entre eux. Kashiko releva la tête et tout en fixant le déserteur**

**Je n'aime pas ça…On dirait qu'ils se doutent de quelques chose…murmura Kashiko**

**Celui ci s'avança dans la direction de l'ancien membres de l'Akatsuki, et tout deux se fixaient**

**Pourquoi tu nous colle ! s'exclama le petit**

**Itachi ne dit rien et s'empara du visage du gamin avec sa main gauche.**

**Tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à me cacher quoique se soit ? Tu te trompe…Votre petit jeu, je l'ai compris depuis le début…lança t-il**

**Dans ce cas…ne dis rien trancha t-il**

**Itachi émit un rit et posa sa main sur la tête de Kashiko et le tapota**

**Très bien, venez avec moi, Kashiko, je veux que tu me parle ce qui c'est passé dans ton village, on pourrait facilement y remédier ! lança t-il en leur faisant un signe**

**Il est avec nous, ça me rassure étrangement…J'espère que ça n'est pas un piège…pensa le garçon**

**Les six enfants suivaient Itachi jusqu'à chez lui…Un déserteur hébergeant des enfants venus de nulle part…Etrange comportement…**

**Quelques part**

**Je m'en veux de les avoir envoyés là-bas…Si jamais il arrive quelques chose à Takumi, je m'en voudrais à mort soupira un homme brun**

**Un soupir se fit entendre, le frère de l'homme s'avança**

**Courage, petit frère**

**Oshizu attaque ! cria un ninja**

**Les deux hommes se levaient et se dirigeaient vers le front en espérant, qu'une fois de plus ils survivraient pour revoir un jour leur enfant… **

Shigure89  Voilà le chap 19 ! Je le publie ce matin même, le jour de mon départ ! Je ne reviendrai que le dimanche 7 Mai…Il va falloir être patient ! En espérant vous revoir un jour TT-TT 

**Je vous dis : A bientôt**

**Lâchez vos com**

**Et au prochain chap **

Natsuume Voilà la suite 

**Aude Louche, lol, oui, certainement !! Hinata et Sakura qui se tiennent la main, c'est chou ! MDR ! Depuis quand elles sont ensemble ! Tu veux dire Hinata et Naruto ! Oui, Sasuke n'a pas très envie que Sakura sache, mais quelqu'un les surveille dans l'ombre, lol ! Voilà la suite**

**Sahra Louche, très louche même ! Voilà la suite !**

**Ash Lol ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu lol ! Mais c'est moi ! Voilà la suite**

**Didi Embrouillée ? Ah, c'est pas fini ! Si tu arrive à savoir qui sont les six personnes en lisant ce chap ! T'es forte ! Parce que j'embrouille encore et toujours ! Pas grave pour le retard : soit tu n'es pas chez toi, soit tu as repris les cours ! Voilà le chap 19 comme promis avant mon départ !**

**Aya-chan Oui, bon…Je me suis plantée, et alors ! TT-TT ! Ah, c'est des débutants lol ! Oui, ma plus belle création c'est bien Naruto World ! Revenir vivante ! On verra bien ce que me réserve mon destin ! Voilà la suite **


End file.
